Maximum six point five
by MaximumRideFan19
Summary: Post FANG! Just wanted to write something about Max&Dylan. Contains FAX also! What will Max do now Fang has gone? Will she fall for Dylan or will her love stay true to Fang? Will they ever meet again? Only one way to find out!
1. Listen to the voice

**It had been two weeks since that deserting scum-bag had left me and the flock and still the realisation hadn't sunken in. Fang was gone. I still wake up in the morning thinking I can feel his hot breath next to me on my neck. Only when I turn around, its total panting over the thought of bacon for breakfast.**

**All I wanted to do was sleep. But every time I tried I had nightmares.**

**I would wake up with sweat pouring down my face, my sheets hot and damp from the sweat. And when I was awake, I would daydream that he was still here or where he might be. I begin to play over everything in my head, wondering if I could have done something different. Thinking it should have been me instead.**

**"Max, are you getting up at all today? Breakfast is served." I heard Nudge say down the hall. That girl sure could shout when she wanted to.**

**I glared around my room. What to wear? What to wear?**

**I found the jeans I had on yesterday and a top my sister had given me and threw them on. I quickly put a brush through my hair and made myself look half way decent before heading downstairs for breakfast.**

**"Horray, she lives." Gazzy joked as I walked into the kitchen.**

**"Heres some juice Max." Angel said smiling up at me and handing me a glass of fresh orange juice. I might have lost Fang, but at least I still had Angel and the flock.**

**"Tuck in Max." Iggy said handing me a plate of egg, bacon, sausages, beans and toast. I would have given anything to be able to have an amazing Iggy breakfast every morning, but recently my heart just wasn't in it. Whatever food the flock had we ate without hesitation. But lately with me, i've been eating less than normal.**

**"Max you'll need to keep up your strength, encase of an attack, you know." A familiar voice said from across the table. It was Dylan. His thick, dark blonde hair which was usually carelessly tossed back from his face was now neatly hanging down in front of his eyes. He looked alot different, almost older. 20 maybe?**

**"Yeah I know." I managed to say looking down at my half eaten food. The flock stared at me and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. How long was I going to have to go on like this. 20 years, like Fang said? in 20 years I won't need to baby the flock, we would have survived an apocolypse and perhaps me and him could finally be together.**

_"Don't kid yourself, Max."_ **The voice echoed nearly making me jump out of my seat.**

**Don't kid myself? What the heck is that supposed to mean? I practically yelled inside my head. I wonder if its possible to yell too loud?**

"_You will see Fang again. But not anytime soon. The sooner you realise he is not coming back the better. In the mean time why don't you take the flock someplace nice. The beach perhaps."_

**The beach? You want me to go to the beach? And no maybe I don't want to forget Fang left. He was my rock, my best friend, my lover and I needed him. More than anyone realises.**

_"I realise that, but you and Fang are not going to be together. Your not supposed to be together. Why don't you take the flock to the beach and get to know Dylan a little bit better. It will proove useful. Trust me." The voice finished before it fell silent._

**"So...Who wants to go to the beach?" I said giving in to the idea of going to the beach. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. The flock would get a kick out of it and it would be my way of saying sorry for being so moody lately.**

**"Its okay Max." Angel said sweetly in my head. "It sounds like a great idea, and, i forgive you." She finished giving me one of her sweetest angelic smiles she could possibly give.**

**The rest of the flock were bouncing around with joy.**

**"Have you ever been to the beach before, Dylan?" I asked wondering if Dr. G.H had time to show Dylan some of the more nicer places of the world.**

**"No, I haven't. Is it nice?" He asked brushing a strand of hair of his tanned complextion.**

**"Its amaaaazing!" Nudge sqeaked running around packing her bag with towels, snacks and anything else relevant she could find.**

**"Whats going on in here then?" Jeb said walking in with a book in his hand.**

**"I'm taking them to the beach, nearest one is a quarter of a mile. You coming or staying?" I asked him.**

**"I will stay. Enjoy yourselves. I'm glad your getting out of the house Max." Jeb smiled at me.**

**Don't get me wrong, it felt great to be out in the open skies again. The feeling you get when your doing 50 miles an hour with nothing but emptiness around you is breathtaking. But first things first, the beach wasn't my favourite place to go, seeing as its hard for us to hide our wings in bathing suits. Secondly, I would just be sitting there and I wasn't really looking forward to 'getting to know' Dylan a bit better. I can't say that was at the top of my 'to do list' right now.**

_"Don't be so skeptical Max. If there is one person you can trust, it is me. I can guarantee you this will proove very useful and worthwhile. One day, you will thank me." _**The voice spoke again. I knew I was already going crazy, talking to a voice inside my head but trusting it? One day I will thank it? I laughed silently to myself and expected to hear a snide comment in reply. But I didn't.**

**"Hey look there it is." Nudge pointed out.**

**"It looks really nice and empty." Gazzy said.**

**"I can't see if there is anyone else on the other side of that cliff though." Angel said.**

**"Neither can I." Iggy joked. We all gave a small laugh and landed next to some rocks where we wouldn't be spotted.**

**"You guys stay here, I'll go and check if the coast is clear." I said without realising I had just made a joke.**

**"Haha, coast, good one Max." Gazzy laughed giving me and air high five.**

**I came back and gave the flock an all clear thumbs up sign and they came racing out in their costumes straight for the sea. The sun was beating down as hot as an oven so I set up an umbrella and a deck chair and instantly relaxed all my tense muscles.**

**"May I join you?" Dylan said motioning to the other deck chair. The one Fang used to sit in when we came to the beach with the flock.**

**"Sure, I guess." I said and watched as he sat in Fangs chair.**

**"This place is really nice. Im surprised we are the only ones here." Dylan said looking around. He smiled when he saw the flock having a huge water fight in the sea.**

**"They look happy too." He said. Then he looked at me. I felt his eyes burrowing into me, like they were going to drill holes straight through me. It was like my dream when I found it hard to pull my glance away from his. **

**"Don't you want to join them?" Dylan asked breaking the long awkward silence between us.**

**"No why do you?" I said back quickly evading my eyes from his.**

**"I would like to yeah." He said sounding hopeful.**

**"Well then you have my permission." I said and gave him a quick reassuring smile and continued to watch the flock.**

**"Well, I was kinda hoping that you would come with me. It could be good fun." He trailed off.**

_"I agree. It could be good fun."_ **The annoying voice chimed in once more.**

**"Not my kinda thing really." I said disappointing them both. "Go on without me, you'll have fun with the others."**

_"Now is not the time to be stubborn Max. Go with Dylan. Or you'll regret it."_

**"Please Max, we need 6 people to play. You can be on my team. I'm pretty good with sports." He said motioning over to the flock who were playing what looked like volleyball in the sea.**

**"I'm sure you are Dylan. But I don't play sports."I said now sounding like a total looser.**

_"Don't say I didn't warn you."_ My voice muttered. I took no notice as usual and watched as Dylan left my side and went to join the others in the sea. I gazed around. No immediate danger, noone in sight. I leaned my head back and rested it on the chair and closed my eyes.

_"Look again." _**The voice suddenly said making me alarmed. I brought my head back up and began searching around for any signs of danger. Nothing in the sky, nothing on the beach. Everything seemed fine. My heart rate slowly began to drop back to normal and I sat back down. **

**Suddenly an ear splitting scream punctured my ears. I opened my eyes and saw that the screams had come from me. A huge long hairy arm had wrapped itself around me tightly and didn't seem like it was wanted to give me a friendly hug. Its claws dug into my arm and began dragging me backwards off the chair. I saw the flock in the distance, staring over at me with terrified faces. They were too far away to help me now. I was continuously dragged backwards, across the sand and pebbles, scraping my wings and peeling off my sun burn I had recieved just the othe day. I tried to cry out in agony but even my captor wouldn't let me do that. One hand over my mouth and another stretched out across my body and arms stopped me from getting away. I kicked out like mad trying to stop myself but I only cut my feet on sharp rocks as I did so.**

_"It didn't have to be like this. You should have listened to me."_** The voice broke in over my muffled screams.**

**Tears began to blurr my vision and part of me almost wanted to be taken away. Part of me almost felt like dying. My life wasn't the same without Fang.**

_"If only you would have gone with Dylan. This would have never happened."_** The voice continued making me feel even worse.**

**My arms, legs and wings were cut and dripping with blood by the time I had stopped moving. I cleared my vision and saw I was in a small cave opening, not far from the beach. It was an eraser who attacked me. But why?**

**I heard the voices of the flock nearby calling my name. I saw the stinking eraser standing over me snarling and snorting like a pig. I sent a mental note to Angel to find me. She replied back and told Dylan to come get me, as he was strongest.**

**I could kick this erasers butt, but something was telling me to wait.**

**He leaned over at me and began slashing his claws in my direction. I'm glad I didn't decide to wear shorts today.**

**He slashed his claws at my legs and towards my upper torso. My arms felt like they were being ripped to shreds by the erasers long and sharp claws. I howled out in pain trying to punch and kick the eraser off me. Luckily I didn't have to, when all of a sudden the eraser stopped slashing and fell to the floor. Behind him Dylan was standing, holding a huge rock which he just used to knock the eraser to the floor. He came rushing over to my side and began to inspect my wounds.**

**"God Max, you should have come in the water with me." Dylan said putting his spit on my cuts and healing them almost instantly. After I was done healing I managed to stand up and wipe the tears that had been welling up in the corner of my eyes. He held me up carefully putting one arm around my waist ans smiled warmly at me. If that had been Fang I would have collapsed into his arms and kissed him as my way of saying thank you for saving my life. Although if that had been Fang he would probably be shaking his head at me for being so stubborn and stupid. But Dylan didn't. He just held me and smiled.**

**"I guess thanks is in order. You saved my life." I said trying to sound grateful.**

**"Its okay Max. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know." Dylan said in a soft tone making me almost drop my frown and smile.**

**"I'm just glad your okay." He said holding on tighter to me as though I would just collapse if he didn't. I sighed as for once I didn't know what to say or do, so I pulled myself away from his grip and slowly began making my way out of the cave.**

**I joined back with the flock and they all hugged me like that hadn't seen me in a week. Dylan was strolling behind me with his hands in his shorts pockets acting cool and normal.**

**"Maybe this time you'll come play a game with us?" Angel said with her bambi eyes.**

**"Yeah sure, why not." I smiled and followed the flock back towards the sea.**

**"What about the eraser?" Iggy asked as though he had just caught up.**

**"I'll take care of him." Dylan said heading back towards the cave. Not moments later he returned and said all done. I didn't want to know what exactly he had done, so I smiled and we walked back to the sea where I played on Dylan's team with Nudge against Angel, Gazzy and Iggy. It wouldn't have been too bad if I didn't have to go into the sea with just my boxers on. Dylan was the only one who paid any attention which bothered me for some reason. I nearly lost the game because I was too busy looking into his glossy turquoise eyes.**

**"Max you have a nice ass." Nudge suddenly said making me feel red with embarrassment.**

**"Yeah she does." Angel agreed. "Doesn't she Dylan?" Angel giggled and high fived Nudge. Dylan looked over at me again and laughed.**

**"Of course she does." He smiled showing a row of pearly white teeth. I would have normally felt embarrassed even more and thrown back a comment or two but I was too taken back but what Dylan had said.**

**Fang would have never agreed with Angel and Nudge on something like that. He would fall silent and smile or hide his face with his stupid perfect long hair.**

**"You guys are gross." Gazzy said scoring a point while we were all distracted.**

**Nudge scored another goal which was now putting us in a tie. It was Dylan who took the last shot and one us the game. **

**"Come on guys time to be heading back to the house." I said and was the first to get out of the water. I turned around to see if the flock was coming when Dylan was the next to get out. The salty sea water dripped off his muscular torso and the sun gleamed down making his body look shiny like diamonds.**

**"Take a picture, it will last longer." He smiled widely walking right passed me.**

_"Max whatever you do don't turn around."_** The voice suddenly bellowed urgently. My heartbeat began to beat faster and faster and dread filled my entire body. More erasers? I quickly spun around only to see just about a naked Dylan getting dressed behind the umbrella where nobody could see. The flock couldn't see because they were still struggling to get out of the water. Voice..you have really outdone yourself this time!**

_"I figure you would look if I told you not to. You always do the opposite to what I say."_** The voice laughed. He continued to laugh when I realised why he was laughing. I was stil staring at Dylan!! But thats not the worst thing.. he was staring back!**

**My face turned red and I started to find it hard to breath. He was smiling and I quickly turned around to face the flock just getting out of the sea, shaking their feathers dry.**

**Dylan walked over with just his ripped jeans on and motioned for the flock to come over and get ready.**

**"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He repeated standing next to me with his arms across his chest grinning proudly to himself. I on the other hand was speechless.**

**"Hey Max whats wrong? You look like you've seen something." Nudge said drying her long brown hair off with a towel.**

**"That's because she did." Dylan smiled.**

**"Yeah it was this.. poor..animal..over there and..it was..." I began when Dylan interrupted.**

**"Huge." He finished. I looked over at him and saw a grin across his face. I felt my cheeks buring red and not because of the sun.**

**"Awww okay then well I'm going to get ready now" She said leaving me and Dylan alone again.**

**I walked off to pack some of the things away and to get away from him. **

**Sadly, I knew I wasn't going to be able to escape him forever.**

**

* * *

**

**Heyy, tell me what you think. Let me know if I should write more if you wanna hear more :)  
**


	2. Vision

**Have you ever cared for someone so much that you begin to see their face everywhere you go? Do you begin to hear the sweet sound of their voice in your dreams calling out to you, but no matter how much you try and reach out, they are just impossible to touch.**

**Well that's how I felt about Fang. Slowly the pain gets a little easier everyday, but I still know I've got a long way to go before I'm completely healed. Months, maybe a year? Possible two, who knows. But one things for sure, it's not going to happen anytime soon.**

**I still have the nightmares, almost every night. I can hear Fang call out to me but all I see is complete darkness. I hold out my hand to grab him but I just can't reach him. His voice sounds so close but yet I can tell he is far, far away. The horrible thing is when I think I've grabbed him, I wake up in a pool of sweat crying out his name. It happens like that most nights. Kind of pathetic really, but there you go.**

**"Okay people, so I was thinking maybe we could go into town today and see what cool stuff there is?" Nudge said looking around at everyone hoping they would say yes.**

**"Sounds like a plan to me." Iggy said high fiving Gazzy.**

**"It sounds like a lovely idea Nudge." I said sounding dismal. Nudge came over and put a hand on my shoulder giving me a reassuring smile. I smiled back feeling an instant mood lift and grabbed my coat ready for the open skies.**

**"So where shall we start first?"I asked.**

**"Toy shop!" Angel and gazzy both squealed.**

**"I don't mind." Iggy shrugged.**

**"Anywhere with lots of shoes and clothes."Nudge laughed.**

**"Alright well we can all split up in pairs if you wish and we can meet back in an hour at the toy shop?" I said giving them all a small amount of money.**

**"Yeah that's great Max thanks!" Angel said soaring off with Nudge and Iggy with Gazzy. I almost forgot that left me with Dylan. Hooray.**

**I wondered if my voice was going to embarrace me again like it had done on the beach. If I could see the voice, I'm pretty sure he would be smiling about now. I frowned in irritation and looked towards Dylan. He seemed to be totally oblivious to what was going on. He was looking around at the town below in amazement. I guess he had never been in to town before, either.**

**"So, where do you wanna go?" I asked trying to be polite.**

**He looked up at me and smiled, staring. I felt uncomfortable staring back but it was like whenever he stared at me I was in a trance and found it hard to look away. I needed to figure out a cure for that.**

**"Everywhere." He said sounding like a little child.**

**"Very well, lets start with the shops in the main center." I frowned. In some ways he reminded me of Gazzy. I guess it was the blond hair and the blue eyes.**

**First off I took him one of the clothes shops and he wanted to buy the entire store. He was almost as bad as Nudge.**

**Then about 15 minutes later he dragged me in to a men's fitness shop. I wouldn't have minded but so many men were staring at me it was freaky. He picked up a couple of weights and began lifting them like they were nothing. Some of the other men looked over and seemed to be impressed. Great, looks like we are going to be here for a while.**

**I stood by and watched as Dylan impressed some customers with his strength and questioned him about his diet and stuff like that. **

**Then a young woman came over, who looked like she worked in the store. She seemed in good shape herself and she seemed to like what Dylan was showing her.**

**"How long did it take you to be able to hold that many weights, handsome?" She said in a funny accent. French maybe?**

**"Oh, I just do a lot of exercise and workouts." He replied lifting the weights all the way up to his chest and back down.**

**The woman nodded and smiled like she understood and began wiping her index finger over his body. She pressed down with her thin bony hands on to his chest and over his biceps with intrigue. I shifted on the spot, getting ready to attack encase she tried anything.**

**The woman now stood behind him and started pressing her silly hands over his sides and his shoulders. He didn't even look worried that she might discover his wings.**

**She continued to touch him and take him in as though he was an incredible scent that had to be devoured. Her hands reached down to the bottom of his shirt and slid her hands upwards onto his bare chest. He then looked at her face with interest.**

_"Feeling a little irritated,Max?"_** The voice said trying to suppress a laugh. Now I was irritated. I stamped my food and unfolded my arms grabbing Dylan away from the woman and the weights and pulled him out of the shop. I didn't say anything and luckily neither did he as we headed for the toy shop.**

_"I think you got a little irritated, Max."_ **The voice laughed like it was some kind of game.**

**"Are you okay? You seem a little distracted?" Dylan asked as we sat on a bench waiting for the others.**

**"I'm fine." I snapped turning away from him. I didn't want to have to look at him now. And I wouldn't have if he hadn't moved closer to me and made me look into his stupid gorgeous eyes. No wait I didn't say that. **

**"Did I upset you in some way?" He asked looking sad. I couldn't help but look at his sad face. It almost made me feel sad.**

**"No you didn't, don't worry." I said giving a faint smile. The truth was, I don't know why I was so irritated. Maybe that woman got to me.**

_"She was touching him that's why."_ **The voice said sounding smug.**

**"I don't care about that woman!" I yelled. Dylan looked at me in surprise. **

**"I wasn't meant to say that out loud." I said realising I had done it again. I buried my face in my hands and sighed.**

**I brought my head up and turned to face Dylan. But he wasn't looking at me. He was sat with his back to the bench and his legs wide apart as though he was slouching on his own sofa. His right arm was propped up on the arm rest and his left on the back of the bench. He turned his head and looked at me. He didn't smile like he usually did and he wasn't frowning. He had a plain, but interesting look on his face. Some of his hair was falling down in front of his eyes making him look rather irresistable. I stared at him and his expression didn't change. I felt as though... I was being attracted to him in some way. Maybe he had other powers that made me like him?**

_"Your attracted to him because you were ment to be attracted to him."_** The stupid voice said. I didn't say a snappy comeback, I didn't even try to think of one, instead I just stared at him, thinking that maybe, I knew deep down it was true. One thing I should have learned by now is that no matter how much I hate to say it, the voice is always right.**

**"Are you alright?" Dylan said giving me an amazing smile. His smile was one of the best things about him. Although, you didn't hear that from me...**

**"I am, fine." I said back feeling a bit of an idiot. I wonder what he was thinking?**

_"He is thinking how beautiful you look."_

**Oh be quiet you. I snapped back feeling myself blush. Me beautiful, I don't think so.**

_"Do you want me to tell him what your thinking?"_** The voice snickered to himself.**

**"NO!..." I yelled realising I had said it out loud again. Although Dylan didn't look confused or surprised. He just sat in the same position looking open and available.**

**Wait, you can do that? I asked but I didn't get an answer. Figures.**

**"Something you want to share?" Dylan asked smiling.**

**"Definitely not." I quickly said before I realised what I had said. Today was surely not my day.**

**"Are you sure?" He said quietly raising his eyebrows.**

**"Yes.. I'm sure." I said. I hoped he didn't know what I was thinking.**

**"That woman seemed interested in me didn't she?" Dylan said looking over at me raising his eyebrows again. What was his deal?**

_Sounds to me like a certain someone wants to know how you feel about him. He isn't stupid Max."_

**I am not interested in him! God no way! I yelled hoping that sounded authentic.**

**"Yes she did. Your point is." I replied sounding like I didn't care.**

**"My point is I couldn't help but notice you were getting a little irritated in the background." He smiled as though he had just found out a big secret of mine.**

**"I was getting annoyed because I didn't want to stand watching people oggle over you. I was getting bored okay."**

**"Bored?" He said.**

**"Yes bored." I said sounding irritated.**

**"So you didn't pull me away because she was touching me?" He smirked.**

**"No!" I yelled. He didn't say anything. He smiled to himself as he looked down the street.**

**"Shame. There was me getting hopeful." He said still smirking.**

**"You what?" I said in a funny tone. He didn't reply.**

_"He was getting hopeful that you were starting to like him. Why don't you put him out of his misery Max."_

**I don't think so. Over my dead body. I said realising I had sounded a little more evil than I had wanted.**

_"Right now he wishes that you were the woman touching him, like the woman in the shop had."_

**That is gross!.. I blushed. Dylan looked over at me and I had to think carefully if I had yelled out loud again.**

**The flock arrived and I let out a sigh of relief. They noticed we hadn't brought anything and I told them we didn't have time because we were busy looking at too much stuff. They brought it, but Angel didn't. I gave her one of my ' I will tell you later looks' and she smiled.**

**On the way home Nudge showed me the magazines she had brought and a new pair of sneakers. Gazzy had brought a funny family film for us to watch and I was pleased he didn't manage to blow anything up. Dylan flew extra close to me touching the tips of his wings with mine and smiling. Sometimes I really don't get guys.**

**"Awwww how sweet." I heard Nudge chuckle from behind me. Great, I will never hear the end of this.**

**I was going to turn around and give her one of my we will talk later glares but I was cut short by angel yelling at me and Nudge gasping. I turned around to see what they were looking at when I noticed Dylan wasn't next to me anymore. He was falling through the air.**

**"Max get him!"Nudge yelled at me and I soared down to catch Dylan. He was falling at such a high speed I didn't think I was going to catch up with him. **

**"Dylan, wake up!" I screamed over the wind but he didn't hear me, he was still falling fast and his eyes were glued shut.**

**Luckily I was able to grab onto his shirt and stop him from falling. I got a better grip and tried to lift him up into the air. He was so heavy I felt like I was lifting a truck. The rest of the flock caught up and helped me set him down on the ground.**

**Nudge got some cold water from a nearby stream and soaked him. I slapped him around a bit yelling at him to wake up and in the end he began to stir.**

**"Dylan are you okay?"I asked holding his head up by his chin. He opened his eyes and stared straight into mine. His eyes grew wider and wider as if he was looking at a monster and shook his head free from my grip.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked again moving his hair from his eyes.**

**"I'm fine." He said breathlessly.**

**"Max over here."Angel beckoned and I walked towards her while the rest of the flock attended to Dylan.**

**"Max, he had a vision. That's what caused him to fall form the sky like that. He's never flew while having a vision before and he couldn't handle it." Angel explained looking worried.**

**"Alright, well what was the vision about." I asked putting my hands on her shoulders.**

**"He saw... he saw himself with you." She said bluntly.**

**"Me? That's it?"I said confused.**

**"Yes but the details I would rather not go into,if you don't mind. It's a little graphic even for my mind. I am only 7 you know." She finished with a smile.**

**"Alright, well maybe we will talk about this later. Help me get him home okay?" I said.**

**"Alright." She nodded.**

**It took us a long time to get Dylan home. But once he was sitting down on the couch he seemed much better. I explained to Jeb what had happened and he agreed it's best to let him rest for a while. The flock and Jeb left but I stayed to get answers.**

**"Angel tells me your vision was about me and you?"I began.**

**"Oh, yeah it was." He said, almost embarrassed.**

**"Well, devils in the details. Tell me what you saw." I pried.**

**"Oh well I don't remember that much really." He trailed off not looking at me.**

_"I will tell you, if you like?"_** The stupid voice began.**

**Buzz off. I'm asking Dylan not you.**

**"Yes you can remember, I want you to tell me." I said sounding desperate.**

_"He won't tell you Max."_

**Yes he will tell me.**

**"I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later okay." He said finally looking at me.**

**Alright smart guy...I'm listening I said to the voice.**

_"His vision of him and yourself takes place in the future. You had just come in from a massive downpour of rain and the rest of the flock were out.." _**He started. I already didn't like where this was going.**

_"Long story short, you both end up taking off your wet clothes and you get into his bed. The rest I'm sure you can figure out yourself."_

**Your serious? I said sounding shocked. Silence.**

**I looked over towards Dylan. His head was propped up on a pillow and he looked up at me.**

**"Why don't you like your vision?" I asked him giving him a hint that I know.**

**"Who said I didn't like what I saw?"He said hiding a smile.**

**"Oh, but you just look so sad." I wondered.**

**"I'm not sad, I was a little shocked at first, embarrassed at the fact I had fell from the sky. But I'm not sad."**

**"Then why the glum look?" **

**"I'm not glum." He said with a smile. "Just gives me something to look forward to." He smirked looking into my eyes.**

**"Yeah whatever." I said looking away feeling my face become red. I felt him move closer towards me and pull me against his body. I couldn't find the strength to push myself off and part of me wanted to stay there. My head rested on his chest and I could smell his alluring scent filling up my nostrils. His arm wrapped around my side and his hand rested on my hip. I loved it when Fang put his hands on my hips when he kissed me.**

_"Don't look now.."_** The voice said leaving an echo in my head. Without moving my head I glanced around the room. Nothing. I sighed and brought my glance down to his spiked belt which caught my attention. Without thinking I reached down and put my finger on one of the spikes. I felt Dylan's head move to look at what I was doing.**

**"I like your belt." I said. He didn't reply but I could still feel him looking down at his belt. I drew my eyes to it again but something else caught my attention. Below his belt was a slight bulge in his jeans and that's when I realised what the voice had meant. I was going to shout at him for making me look but I was speechless. I ended up making a sound like a sigh and a growl mixed together. But I didn't move.**

**"Sorry." He said and grabbed a pillow and placed it on his lap.**

**I still couldn't say anything but in my mind I pictured the voice laughing.**

**Voice why do you do this to me? I wondered.**

_"To bring you two closer together. You will thank me for it one day."_

**I didn't want to get closer with him. That was the last thing I wanted. But he said I would thank him for it one day. My stupid voice is usually always right.**

_"When you become very close you will thank me for bringing you two together. He is your new rock, so get used to it."_

**My new rock? Fang was my rock. I thought for a few moments. I realised that with Fang gone, who was I supposed to tell everything to, who was I supposed to go to when I needed someone?**

_"Dylan, that's who."_

**Of course. I said in a sarcastic tone. Although I did wonder if it could work. Can't blame a girl for wondering.**

**"I'm guessing you don't mind. You haven't moved." Dylan said.**

**"I..I'm comfortable, that's why. Your heavy and I'm tired." I said like a babbling fool.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry." He laughed. He shifted over to his side so he was facing me and kissed me on top of the head. Then the pillow fell off his lap. Neither of us moved or said anything. I dared myself to look up at him and slowly moved my head and saw him gazing at me with his head propped up but his arm. He looked so...**

**"Ooops." He said smiling, almost as if he wanted the pillow to fall off. The smile on his face made me feel like giving in to his temptation and kiss him.**

_"He feels the same way."_

**He does? I mean of course he does. Good for him. I looked up at him again and was overwhelmed by how close his face was to mine. He smelled so good I had to close my eyes and look away to avoid wanting to kiss him.**

_"He knows what your trying to do."_

**He knows that I'm looking away to avoid.....**

_"Yes."_

**I opened my eyes and felt my cheeks burn red. He nuzzled me on the cheek with his nose trying to get me to give in, but I wasn't.**

**I turned my face towards him again and felt him put his lips on mine. He put his hand on the side of my face and pulled me in for a harder kiss. I couldn't believe I had let him do that. But the way he looked at me and the way he smelled just hit me like a tank and I found myself gently kissing him back. It felt as though there was a magical connection between us, like our auras intertwining with each other.**

_"You were made for each other don't forget. This is what is supposed to happen, and this is just from kissing."_** The voice said making me not want to wonder what else he could have ment.**

**Dylan pulled his lips from mine and slowly opened his eyes.**

**"Wasn't that something? Felt like..magic." He said stroking my face and biting his lip.**

**"Yeah..magic." I said thinking of the irony that the voice had just called it magic.**

**"Like Ying and Yang together..well almost." He laughed.**

**"That's just from kissing.." I found myself saying, although by the time I had said it I couldn't take it back. Dylan gave me a seductive look and smiled.**

**"My voice said..." I laughed feeling embarrassed.**

**"Oh. Well, he's right." Dylan smiled stroking some hair from my face.**

**"You know, Dr GH said that when we get together we would feel the bond between us. I guess that's what he meant."**

**"Maybe." I said still pondering over how strong the bond between us had been.**

**"Come here, you can sleep if you want." Dylan said motioning for me to lie down on the sofa beside him. He put the blanked over me and gave me a pillow to rest my head on. He layed next to me on the L shaped sofa and I placed my head onto his chest and began to slowly fall asleep. Every now and then I would feel his fingers run through my hair and brush it back away from eyes. **

**The pain was starting to heal a lot faster.**


	3. Fairground Fun

Max Pov

I woke up to the sound of voices and loud bangs. The flock must already be up. I took note of Dylan snoozing beside of me and I couldn't help but give a smile when I saw how relaxed and comfortable he looked. I got up slowly trying my best not to wake him. Although as soon as I moved, his head popped up and his sleepy eyes forced themself open.

"Morning already?" He grumbed stretching out over me.

"Yes morning." I said and jumped up to join the flock in the kitchen. Breakfast was served as usual and everyone seemed to be in a rather cheerful mood.

"Everyone alright?" I asked feeling as though there was something going on.

"Oh yeah we're fine Max." Angel said with a smile. Then she looked over at Dylan entering the kitchen still stretching. I could see the line of hair heading south from his belly button and without realising I bit my lower lip.

"So Max what are we going to do today?"Nudge asked with a mouthful of toast.

"What, oh I don't know." I said trying to act cool.

_"Turn around, have another look."_ My stupid voice said with a happy tone. I bet he was smiling.

No thank you, I would sooner eat my breakfast I told the voice.

_"It's not me you have to convince, It's yourself."_ The voice chuckled. Enough already.

I shoved a mouthful of toast in my mouth and began to munch. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Dylan riffeling through the fridge for something. The fridge was directly to my left and who happened to be sticking out their arse as they looked through it? Yes you know. I quickly turned back to my plate of toast hoping that nobody had seem me look. Even though it was an accident.

"Nice buttocks." Gazzy said in my voice and the toast nearly fell out of my mouth. Dylan stood up, turned and smirked at me. Then looked over at Gazzy. I was speechless. Not because of the toast in my mouth either. Nudge and Angel giggled and Gazzy acted like he was innocent.

Dylan grabbed some milk from the fridge and sat next to me. Why couldn't he sit next to someone else for a change?

"So what's the plan?" Dylan said.

"No clue, maybe we could rent a few films?" I suggested trying not to look in Dylan's direction. You never know who's watching you.

_"Well thought out."_ The voice said. I knew what he meant. He was always watching me!

"I have an idea..why don't we go to that new theme park that's just opened up?" Gazzy squeaked across the table. Nudge and Angel's eyes grew wide and they looked at me with big smiled.

"Sure, sounds interesting." I said.

_Why don't you and Dylan go off and spend some time to yourselves. Might proove useful."_ The voice suddenly said making me jump. I remember last time when it had said ' it might proove useful'.

"Max can me and Angel go to the souvaneer shop please?"

"Yeah me and Iggy are going straight for the shooting range." Gazzy said putting his arm around Iggy.

"Guess that means you and me then." Dylan said cocking his head slightly to one side and looking straight into my eyes."

_"Doesn't he look a little bit hungry to you? Look at him." _The voice said interupting my thoughts about Dylan's eyes.

No he doesn't look hungry. He's just ate 5 slices of toast and a bacon sandwich! I replied getting irritated. That damn voice always had something to say. Out of curiosity, I peeked back over to Dylan's glance. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves getting excited about the fair. Everyone except Dylan who was just staring at me with an even smile spread across his face.

"What?" I said picking up anothe slice of toast and shoving it into my mouth all without taking my glare away from Dylan's.

"Oh nothing." He said still looking at me. I blushed.

_"Ask him again? I think he could be lieing." _The voice snickered inside my head. What was he playing at this time. I was getting quite tired of these practical jokes. But nonetheless, I looked back over to Dylan and asked him again why he was staring at me.

He didn't say anything, just smiled.

_"What would you say if I told you he was thinking about your future together?"_ The voice bellowed once again.

Well voice I would say you are nuts, go away and come back later. I smiled to myself.

_"You will be very happy together. It was meant to be."_ He said convincingly.

Yeah I know all this stuff tell me something knew.

_"After today you will realise that I was right all along."_ He said. Well okay maybe that is something I didn't know and maybe something I also didn't want to know. I got up from my seat and sighed. Time to get out of my stinking clothes.

Dylan followed me out of the kitchen and into my room.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to get changed here." I said putting my hands on my hips."

"Last night, what was that about?" He asked putting his hands on my sides.

"I don't know what you mean." I said pulling away and finding something new to wear.

"We sorta slept together, on the sofa if you recall. We got quite close, I was wondering if you were feeling something for me?" He asked in a gentle tone.

"Oh yeah sure I layed with you on the sofa, now I want to marry you! Don't be silly. My heart belongs to Fang and you know it!" I sighed.

"Oh right, I see." He said sounding disappointed. I felt bad for yelling at him but he had to get the picture.

_"Apologise to him, tell him you were wrong."_ The voice butted in.

No I will not. There is no me and him. Not now not ever now leave me alone.

"So...you didn't feel anything for me when I kissed you. When you kissed me back. You didn't feel the slightest bit tempted?" Dylan said walking a little closer to me. I turned around.

"Dylan I..." I began but stopped. I didn't know what to say. Yes I did feel slightly tempted but that was only because he was so close and he smelled rather good.

_"Tell him that. He will understand."_

No I'm not telling him that. I can't.

"Max?" Dylan asked wondering why I was so quiet.

"Look I'm sorry..." I said realising I had just apologised when I said I wouldn't.

"You felt something,I know you did." He whispered bringing his face closer to mine. I didn't move.

"I...It was because you were so close that is all, it doesn't mean I want to kiss you all the time, you just..." I tried to explain but realised I was babbling and sounded foolish.

"Did you get a little to attracted to me in the heat of the moment?" He asked smiling. I could almost feel his breathing on my face he was that close.

"Supose." I found myself saying.

"That's good then." He grinned.

"No but I don't fancy you. Sure your a hottie but...Fang." I dropped my head and felt like weeping.

"Fang is gone. He isn't coming back. Max it's been weeks now, pull yourself together." Dylan said giving me a gentle nudge. I looked up and smiled. Although inside I was crying.

Dylan Pov

She wasn't going to forget him easily. Nothing I would say would make her forget. But she needed to move on.

I knew she must be burning up inside, feeling like she wants to burst out crying. I could se it in her eyes. I wanted to hold her real close to me and tell her everything was okay. But I knew she wouldn't let me. She would most likely push me away. She had no idea how much I wanted to take away her pain. I would have done anything to make her smile the way she smiled when he was around. But I wasn't him.

I still had hold of her beautiful sides and I desperately wanted to pull her against me. She smiled at me but I knew that it was only to make me feel better.

"Come here silly." I said trying to pull her in. She looked at me first but I gave her a gentle pull in my direction and she slowly touched against my chest. The feeling of her so close to me always made me feel warmer inside. I felt happy and strangely enough, safe.

I wrapped my arms around her holding the back of her head with one hand and dug my body into hers.

"I like this. I wish you did too." I said hoping she would say she did to. But she didn't say anything. Just smiled that beautiful smile. I couldn't help myself and before I could stop myself I brought my lips quickly to hers running my tongue along her bottom lip. As soon as out lips touched I couldn't pull away. It was like out lips were magnets and very attracted to each other.

I heard a low moan escape my mouth as my tongue went over her lips and she opened her eyes. I pulled away.

"I can't do this right now." She insisted. She tried to break free of my grip but I held on tight. I didn't want her to leave me. I put my face inches away from hers knowing she would find it hard to resist. But she did and pulled away harder.

"Max please." I began but she cut me off.

"I want to get dressed now. Leave me alone." She said shooing me away. I felt disappointed and sad that she didn't want me to help her. How could she not like the guy that was created for her? Her perfect soulmate.

I headed for the door and turned around to take one last glance before I left. She had her back to me with her gorgeous brown and white wings facing me taking up most of the bedroom. I was concentrating hard on her wings without even noticing she didn't have a top on. I brought my glance away from her wings and tried to avert my eyes and walk away. But my legs didn't move. Deep down I wanted to see her, see all of her. She was my soul mate, my one true love and I wanted to touch her beautiful body and caress her. I also knew she would kill me if she saw me. I watched as she shuffled on the spot, struggling to pull the shirt on over her head. I quietly walked up behind her and helped her slip her top on more easier. She looked up at me shocked when she saw me but her face soon changed when I pulled her top down over her chest and brushed past her soft round breast. Before she could throw something at me I quickly kissed her and told her I'm always here to help her. Then I decided to get out of there before she broke my legs.

Max Pov

"Okay guys, all set?" I said pulling on my coat.

"All set here." Nudge said putting some chocolate bars into her pockets.

"Ready." Said Gazzy who was stashing something in Iggy's backpack. Probably explosives. I would talk to him about that later.

Dylan stood by the door searching into his pockets and smiled up at me.

"Okay lets go, before Jeb decides its chore time." I mocked as we all rushed outof the door and flew high into the sky.

"Tag, your it." Gazzy said slapping me on the shoulder and hising behind Iggy. I smiled and tagged Nudge who then tagged Angel. Angel passed it on to Iggy who then passed it on to Dylan. He looked at me and I gave him one of my don't you dare looks and he kept his distance.

"Oh hey look Ican see it from here!" Nudge shouted over the wind and we all gazed at the light show below us.

"Tag." Dylan said flying close to me and touching my side with his hand. I would have gave him one of my deadly looks for not listening to me but the way he had touched me had been so gentle...No bad Max, he didn't listen, he needs to be punished for not listening to Max.

_"You could always tie him to something and leave him there."_ The voice broke in. Finally one idea it had that sounded half decent.

_"How about a bed?"_ It finished. I take back my previous comment.

"Max your it." Dylan said in a soft voice smiling. He looked almost as angelic as Angel when she really wanted me to let her do something. I never had Dylan down as the bambi eyed type.

"Lets land over here." Angel said pointing to a clearing nearby.

"Iggy watch out for that tree!" I yelled and Gazzy pulled him away just in time.

"Sorry." He apologised but it wasn't his fault. I rememberd about Dr G.H's offer to Iggy in return of my cooperation. There's nothing I would have done to get Iggy's sight back but helping that mad wacko was cutting the line a bit. I promised Iggy one day I will get his sight back, without the help of scientists.

"Max me and Angel are going this way, meet back in 2 hours here." Nidge said running off with Angel.

"Same." Gazzy said and guided Iggy over to the shooting range. I hoped they had noisy targets for Iggy's sake.

"So..." Dylan began.

"Yes alone again, aren't we lucky." I said. Feel the happy tone of sarcasm in my voice.

Dylan shuffled on the spot with his hands in his pockets. He didn't know what to say.

"Anything you wanna do?" I asked him. He looked up from the floor and smiled.

"I've always wanted to know what it's like to ride a rollercoaster. Will you come on one with me?" He asked with a big smile on his face. Obviously I couldn't say no.

"Sure lead the way." I said holding out my arm for him to lead.

He power walked around the fair looking for a roller coaster and I obediently jogged behind.

"There look. Bone Crusher. That looks intense." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to the entrance.

We had to queue for a couple of minutes and I scouted the area for any signs of danger. I didn't see anything that looked dangerous... except some of the rides themself and relaxed. I looked down and realised Dylan was still holding my hand. I looked up and he looked at me.

"What?" He said smiling. He was loving every minute of this. I smiled back and let him hold my hand tighter. Iwondered why I hadn't pulled away and the look on Dylan's face made me think he was thinking the same. But somehow his hand holding mine felt....right.

Suddenly I heard a girly voice behind me and saw a skinny blonde girl with green eyes looking at Dylan. Her friend standing next to her was also checking out Dylan. They whispered to each other and giggled. Luckily I had good hearing so I could make out what they were saying.

"My gosh when do you ever get to see a guy like that!" The blonde one said biting her lips.

"Is he even real? He's hotter than Brad Pitt! Or Leonardo Dicapprio!" The other girl said and now I was getting frustrated.

"I wouldn't say no." The blinde girl winked at her friend and I felt my face burn hot with irritation.

"But who is that girl he'sholding hands with? Surely it's not his girlfriend?" Bitch number one asked with real interest in her voice.

"She looks waaay out of is league." Bitch number two said.

I looked up and Dylan and he quickly looked back at me.

"Don't listen to them. Just forget them. They're jealous." He said with a smile.

_"See how lucky you are Maximum?"_ The voice said with a bouncy tone.

As we borded the coaster I turned back and looked at the girls they looked back at me in surprise and frowned.

"This should be good." Dylan said preparing himself for the ride.

"If you get scared you can hold on to me you know." He smirked. I felt like hitting him and normally I would have but his expression told me he was being serious. He'd love that wouldn't he. I blushed.

After an amazing roller coaster ride, me and Dylan got off follwed by the two irritating girls. They watched us as we walked off together and Dylan grabbed for my hand again which seemed to irritate the girls.

"You know what would really get on their nerves? If I kised you." Dylan confessed and I found myself smiling at his idea.

_"Yes that is a brilliant idea. But what would irritate them even more is if YOU kissed him."_ The voice said happily.

"Yeahh" Was all I ended up saying and Dylan stopped walking and faced me. I knew he was about to kiss me and the only reason I was going to lethim was to proove a point to the annoying bitches watching us.

_"The point being?"_ The voice asked me.

"The point being that it doesn't matter what you look like, all girls can have someone nice.. if they choose."

With that, Dylan put his soft lips to mine and kissed me putting his hands on either side of my face. I heard the girls gasp and quickly walk away and a smile crept up on my lips.

"They're gone. I don't think they like what they saw." I said pulling away from Dylan. He looked at me as though he had a thousand questions he wanted to ask me. He slowly took his hands from me and I realised he had wanted to kiss for longer. Too bad for him.

_Don't you think you are being a little hard on the poor guy. It isn't his fault he was made for YOU, you know."_

Yes I know it isn't his fault, but his mind is programmed to believe that I'm all he wants. Of course he is going to want to kiss me etc etc but too bad for him life isn't that easy.

_"They may have programmed his mind, but they certainly didn't programme his soul."_ The voice said and the words echoed through me over and over as I tried to figure out what they meant.

"Max? Is your voice talking to you again?" Dylan said with a puzzled look on his face. He must have thought I looked a bit stuoid just staring into space like that whilst talking to m voice.

"Yeah, unfortunately." I smiled.

"What is it saying?" He asked.

"Oh just that...ermm well just that I should be a little nicer to you." I explained.

"Oh. It's okay don't worry about me I'm fine." He smiled. He was so nice and hardly ever got frustrated or angry. For a few seconds I wished I could be more like him, bu then I thought he was probably meant to be like this because I would like it. I sighed and Dylan frowned.

"What else? Is there something else?" He said showing real interest.

"He said that they may have programmed your mind but not your soul. Do you have any idea what that means?" I asked hoping he could lighten the matter.

"No I don't." He said and rubbed his chin. Fang did that sometimes when he was in deep thought.

"Perhaps it means that even though I was programmed to be your perfect other half, they can't control everything that I do and feel in life because they couldn't programme my soul. I am not a robot, I am human and I have feelings and needs of my own. I don't just feel for you because I was meant to. I feel for you because I want to." Dylan said.

"Oh." I said and stared at my shoes. He grabbed my arms and put them around his neck. Then he kissed me harder than he had ever kised me before.

It was a passionate and hungry kiss and when he pulled his lips away from mine I could see the hunger in his eyes. He wanted this.

_"See I told you he was hungry before but you didn't believe me."_ The voice said making me stiffle a laugh. Dylan looked at me but I shook my head. He knew it was voice business.

"Come on lets go find the others." Dylan said leading me by the hand. Nobody had ever lead me by the hand before and actually I kinda liked it. The way Dylan did it was rather sexy, with his gorgeous smile and... No bad Max! You shouldn't be thinking about him in that way!

_"Why not? Your obviously attracted to him Maximum. Let him kow you feel the same way. He can protect you from danger and keep you safe more than you know. You need him."_ A familiar screeching sound said in my mind. Oh its you again, back for some chit chat?

_"Yes very amusing Maximum. But you have more important things to worry about." _The voice said sounding suddenly serious. Yeah like what?

_"If you look over to your far left you will see what I mean."_ The voice said raising all my senses. I pulled back on Dylan and he spun around and looked at me. Sure enough, over to the far left, I saw a figure. I couldn't make out who is was,even with my eye sight.

"I can't see who it is." I said hoping Dylan could give me a hand.

"It's Dr G.H." He said. I turned and looked at him. I would have been impressed that he could see that far but I wasn't about to jump for joy that our old friend was back.

"He's talking to Iggy Max." Dylan said sounding slightly worried. My eyes opened wide as a million and one things popped into my head. I rushed over to find out some answers with Dylan right behind me.

"Ahh Max good to see you, Dylan too. You look extremely well my friend." The Dr said with a smile across his face.

"Max, he's just been telling me about fixing my eyes. Max I will be able to see again!" Iggy said getting excited. He looked so happy at the thought he could see again, I didn't want to turn around and tell him I didn't want to do whatever the Dr was offering.

"Yes, well I would need a little assistance from the wonderful Maximum Ride first before that happens." He said. Iggy looked over in my direction and began nodding his head in agreement. I felt my face drop and realised how could I say no to that face.

"What would she have to do?" Dylan said standing rather close next to me. I didn't look at him but I could tell he didn't want me to go with the Dr anymore than I did.

"She would help me with a few experiments, none that would harm her of course. Don't worry Dylan she would be in safe hands." The Dr tried to persuage him.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I said.

"Max please. This might be my only chance to ever get my dight back. Please I'm begging you You've got to help me. I almost flew striaght into a tree today. Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was." Iggy said and I felt his pain. I couldn't tell him no and I bet the Dr knew that.

"Alright...I'll do it. But if I don't like what's hapening I'm outta there." I said. The Dr grinned and nodded. Iggy began punching the air with joy and me and Dylan looked at each other. We both knew this wasn't a good idea but I had to do it for Iggy.

I had to try...


	4. The Experiment Begins

**Yes I know what your thinking. How could I possibly agree to help Dr Gumpa Humpa in his quest to evolve mankind? Thing is I don't like it anymore than you do. The look on Iggy's face when he knew he would be able to see again was just priceless. Never had I seen him look so happy and full of hope before. Which is the only reason I'm doing this. For him.**

**After I agreed to help the lovely Dr, I announced to the flock me and Iggy might be gone for a while. They were not too keen on the idea either, except Angel of course. She was the only one who believed Dr G.H could actually make mankind evolve into a better species, to be able to live better, longer and stronger lives. It wasn't welcoming seeing him again after all this time. Especially since me and the flock had strapped the Dr down and put him in a giant freezer, we didn't expect to see him for at least a few months. I guess he bailed out early from good behaviour.**

**"Max..I think maybe I should come with you. Angel and the flock will be able to survive without us for just a few days, besides they have Jeb back at the safe house." Dylan began, he sounded sincere.**

**"No I want to go with Iggy, he needs me not you, the Dr I mean." I replied.**

**"Hey I need you too!" Iggy piped up from the sideline.**

**"Yes I know Ig, I'm sorry. Dylan stay with the flock, case something bad happens. I need a strong fighter I can rely on." I persisted.**

**His jaw loosened and his gaze fell to the floor.**

**"Max please let me come with you. I want to come with you." Dylan pried.**

**"No stay with the flock!" I yelled.**

_"Let him go with you Max."_** The voice said. Oh are your going to say it'll prove useful? I laughed.**

_"Well, yes it will."_

**You also said I'd be happy by the end of the day, that I would be glad to have Dylan, that I would realise that I needed him.**

_"The day hasn't finished yet, Maximum."_**I sighed. Very well.**

**"Okay Dyl bird, you win... You can come if you want." I saw the look on his face and his eyes glowed alight with happiness.**

**"Thanks, Max." He said giving me a big smile. I looked over at the Dr and he had a faint smile spread across his lips.**

**"What are you smiling at?" I growled at the Dr.**

**"I'm just thinking about you and Dylan." He smiled again. I looked over at Dylan and he seemed to be blushing. **

**"Are we going to do this or not."Iggy said walking closer towards us.**

**"Shall we head back to the safe house now then?" Nudge said looking at me for an answer.**

**"Yes you guys head back me Ig and Dylan will go and get Iggy's eyes repaired.**

**"Oh yeah!" Iggy shouted punching the air once more.**

**"Will we see him when he's fixed?" Nudge asked making Iggy sound like a machine.**

**"As soon as Iggy is 'fixed' we will come straight back home." I smiled. Dylan also smiled.**

**"Shall we?" Dr G.H motioned towards a black car in the nearby parking lot. The three of us waved goodbye to the flock and climbed in to the Dr's car.**

**Flying it would have only taken me minutes to get to Malibu, the Dr's home and work place. But in the car it took a lot, lot longer.**

**An hour has passed and I had had it up to my eyeballs with scientific talk from Dr G.H. He was talking about how the world was going to be a better place and how I was going to help him with his research. Great.**

**"So when will I get my new eyes?" Iggy asked from the front seat, getting impatient.**

**"Soon. First Max will assist me in a number of experiments. Then if that all goes well, you will get your eyes." Dr G.H said enthusiastically. Meanwhile I was sitting in the back next to Dylan and we exchanged a number of glances during the ride. He didn't know what to expect from all of this and neither did I. I was happy to have the backup encase I needed it.**

_"I knew you would."_** The voice said happily, as though he had won a bet or something. I shook my head.**

**"How long is this all going to take because I have other plans you know." I asked the Dr and he looked back at me in the windshield.**

**"Perhaps two days maybe three." He smiled. I sighed. I hadn't hoped to stay that long but Iggy seemed comfortable with it.**

**"Oh don't worry, there will be plenty to do. Max can help me with my research when I need her. Dylan you can help out also, I will need someone to calm her nerves." He chuckled. He already knew I wasn't going to like whatever it is he had planned for me. "Iggy can tinker with a few things if he so wishes. Learn you way around the lab a little bit." The Dr continued.**

**"Sounds great." Iggy cheered. "I'm gonna make a whole load of explosives with the stuff I find. Gazzy would be proud." He finished. I expected Dr G.H to go mad but he just laughed. Me and Dylan couldn't help but give a weak smile. Things didn't seem too bad until the oh mighty and wonderful Dr changed the subject. Can you guess what he changed it to? Me and Dylan of course.**

**"I'm sure over these next couple of days you two will get along better than ever." He smiled, occasionally glancing in the mirror at us, then returning his beady gaze tot he road.**

_"Oh I have to agree with him there."_

**Jezums, why is everyone so interested in me and him! I shouted inside my head.**

_"Because you two are the future. You need to save the world and you need him to help you."_** The voice told me. Oh great I should have known you would tell me the answer.**

**"Max, I'm surprised that you and Dylan haven't paired yet. After all, it's been months since..." Dr G.H began but I cut him off.**

**"Since you almost killed the only person in the entire world I loved to bits!" I stated. Dylan shot me a glance and I knew he was telling me inside to overlook it and dismiss it from my mind. But you can distinguish my point.**

**"Yes well, not intentionally of course. Besides that was weeks ago. I was sure you and Dylan would be hooked up by now." He finished.**

**I shot a glance towards Dylan and he blushed looking down at his hands and started fiddling, unsure of what to say.**

_"He would love to be paired with you more than anything Maximum. Give him the chance to show you what he can offer you." _

**Jesus all mighty, you sound just like Dr Hans. You sure your not secretly him or working for him? I scoffed.**

_"No Maximum, not at all. But the man does have a point. He only wants you two to pair with each other. It will help you with your save the world quest after all."_

**"Yes well, I'm sure I can save the world without a boyfriend, thank you." I spoke out loud so both my voice and the Dr could hear me. **

**But then Dylan did also and a somber, rejected look spread across his face. I was tempted to lean over and pat him on the shoulder and say 'hey chin up buddy, pleanty more mutants in the sea' but I knew that the only mutant he was made for was me.**

**"We shall see won't we." Dr Hans recited.**

**"You never give in do you? When are you going to learn, my boyfriend left! He isn't coming back! I'm not just going to fall deeply and madly in love with someone else only weeks after! Fang was my only true love and now he's gone. No amount of perfect you can place infront of me is going to change that." I roared.**

_"That isn't the way to go about it Maximum. Yelling isn't going to change a thing. The only thing you will achieve by doing this is getting on the Dr's nerves and pacience. Not to mention how you have made Dylan feel. Look at him Maximum. Are you proud of yourself?"_ **The voice mutterd slowly so I could digest every single word carefully. I took a breather and browsed over in Dylan's direction. He had his hands in his lap with his head propped up against the window. He looked as though someone had died. He looked almost...destroyed. I saw him squeeze his eyes shut and then I noticed a tear roll down his clear, tanned cheek. He quickly brushed it away and my heart stopped beating. I had made Dylan this upset?**

_"That is how much he likes you. To hear you say those words completely crushed him inside. He believed you were starting to feel a connection with him. He believed you were getting to be good friends."_ **My voice explained.**

**Oh, I see. I peered over at the newest bird kid again and saw him in the same position, wiping his cheek with his sleeve. I didn't mean to make him this upset. I just wanted Dr Hans to know I wasn't ready.**

**"Dyl bird?" I called using my own new nickname for him, hoping it might cheer him up.**

**"What?" He replied groggily. He didn't even seem the least bit impressed at his new nickname. I huffed.**

**"Are you alright. I'm sorry." I apologised putting my hand on his shoulder. He gave me a weak smile and nodded. I wanted to put my arms around him and tell him I hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. But he placed his head back on the window and sighed. Great, now he's going to hate me. Voice tell me what to do. How can I make him realise I didn't mean to hurt him. I paused, waiting for an answer.**

_"Firstly, he believes you didn't try to hurt his feelings on purpose. Secondly, scooting over to the middle and putting your arms around him might not be a bad idea. Give it a go."_ **The voice eased. For the first time I believed the voice wasn't trying to hook me up with Dylan or get me to feel an attraction towards him. He sounded sincere and honest.**

**So, for the first time I did what the voice told me to and scooted over to the middle and gently wrapped myself around him, whispering 'sorry' to him. He then curled his arms around me and kissed me on top of the head. I looked up to meet his gaze and his glossy turquoise eyes met mine. He smiled the usual Dylan smile and I knew that he was feeling better.**

**"Thanks for the nickname by the way. I really like it." Dylan grinned cheesily. I smiled back and released myself from Dylan now that he was finished weeping. He gave me what appeared to be bambi eyes as he opened his arms out to me, wanting me, pleading me to fall neatly back into his arms. So that's exactly what I did, despite the attention of Dr Hans, casually looking at us and giving me a 'I told you so face.' I agree, getting close to Dylan did make me feel safe and somewhat at ease even though I was about to become a lab rat and exposed to dangerous needles and all sorts of sciency stuff.**

**"Finally we're here." Iggy said jumping up and down in his seat. "I got really bad cramp." He chuckled.**

**We got out and I gazed upon the familiar territory. The place where I nearly lost Fang. Dylan must have known I ws thinking about Fang as he linked arms with me and gently pulled me along. I smiled to thank him and he nodded.**

**"Welcome home everyone, I hope you enjoy your stay at the Hans mansion." He scoffed. Mansion my...foot.**

**"Sure feels great to be back here again." Dylan whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement and followed behind Iggy into the lab.**

**"Firstly everyone take a seat and I'll begin with refreshments." The Dr said leaving us three sitting around a lab table.**

**"Something just occurred to me." Iggy began rubbing his neck."Why was Dr Hans at the theme park?" Iggy finished.**

**"That's a good question. We'll have to ask him about that later. Now for the time being stay alert and look out for anything funny." I said.**

**"Look out for anything funny. Got it." Iggy said mocking the fact he is blind.**

**"Here we are fresh lemonade and cookies." Dr G.H said placing them down on the counter. We dug into the cookies like a spade through dirt and quickly finished our lemonade. Iggy let off a belch that sounded something similar to a fog horn.**

**"What? Gazzy's not here, gotta make up for these things." He laughed. I smiled and shook my head. I wondered what the flock were doing. I wonder what Jeb thought of me leaving with Dylan and Iggy to Dr Hans lair of dangerous experiments.**

**"Righto kiddos. Lets get started." Dr Hans said rubbing his hands together. I hated it when grown ups did that. Especially scientists.**

**He led me over to a chair and strapped me down by wrists and ankles. De ja vu I'm thinking.**

**Dylan was sitting by my side, apparently to calm my nerves. Iggy sat over in the corner waiting and listening to everything that was happening.**

**Dr Hans came over to me and nodded and Dylan. Now I was starting to loose my nerve. Even more so when Dr G.H pulled out the biggest needle I had ever seen in my life. And I've seen a lot of needles!**

**"This isn't going to hurt...much. But as soon as it's over I promise you, there will be no pain." The Dr said squirting the needles contents on the floor, as they do when they test needles.**

**He came closer towards me and I felt Dylan right beside me waiting to see what would happen, ready to bail me out if something went wrong. Lets hope it wouldn't.**

_"Don't worry Max. The Dr isn't going to hurt you."_** The voice said calmly.**

**I looked as the needle made contact with my skin and I cried out in pain feeling Dylan put his arm over me to aid me. The pain seemed to last for hours and when the Dr finally retracted it from my skin, I started to feel faint. My eyelids were getting heavy and I felt lightheaded and dizzy.**

**"I think I need to sit down." I said.**

**"Max, you are sitting down." Dylan laughed rubbing my back. I became nauseous and slowly I felt myself black out completely. The last thing I remember was hearing Dylan's voice beside me calling out my name. Telling me I was going to be okay, I believed him.**

**Then the Dr's face came into view as he held up my chin and said the most startling thing ever. "Lets take some of her clothes off now shall we." But when I tried to argue, that was when everything turned to shades of black.**


	5. Just Like Me

**Hey everyone, thanks for all your awesome reviews! I'm glad you like the story :)**

**I just wanted to add in a little something about Fang as I'm sure your all wondering where he is, how is he etc I thought I would dedicate a short chapter to him :) Hope you like it. Also the language used in this chapter is not made up. It is real.**

**-Fanglover17**

* * *

**Fang Pov**

Leaving her was the most hardest thing I had ever had to do in my entire life. I would have done anything for us to be together. Which is why I'm doing this. It's for the best.

I had to get used to being on my own from now on, but where I was, there was plenty to do. After leaving Max and the flock, I headed straight for the capital of Papua New Guinea. Port Moresby. The sights were amazing, unlike anything I had ever seen before. I also came to find that there was more than 700 bird species, including 38 of the 43 species of the spectacular Bird of Paradise. Looks like one more bird has joined the coop.I was particularly interested in the New Guinea eagles in the Variarata National Park which was one of the most magnificent mountain regions I had come across. They reminded me of how I learned to fly from the eagles back home. If Max was here she would have loved this.

Having no money, I decided I would have to give staying in a hotel a miss and look around some of the villages. Maybe they could put me up for a while in exchange for another worker perhaps. The coast was full with villages and it didn't take me long to find one out of the way from the others.

I settled down in a clearing and began to make my way forward towards a group of women. They turned as they saw me and smiled. They began talking in a different language so I couldn't understand what they were saying. A tall, beautiful, young woman stepped out from the middle of the women and came towards me. I was amazed at how little clothing she had on and tried to avert my eyes from seeing her breasts. In fact all the women wore pretty much nothing up top, so I had to be very careful where I look.

"Yu kam bolong wonem?" The woman said as she stood before me.

"I'm sorry I don't understand you." I told her. She nodded as though she understood me.

"Why did you come?" The woman said in English this time. That must have been what she meant before.

"I have come looking for a place to stay, I can provide work in exchange." I began and she held up her hand to hush me.

"Yu noken wok long me sopos yu nosave kuk." The woman said. I cocked my head to one side and saw the other women behind her giggling amoungs themselves.

"You cannot work for me unless you can cook." She said putting her hands on her hips. It reminded me of Max.

"I can try. I'm sure I'm not that bad." I laughed. She smiled. Part of me felt like she wanted me to work for her. Maybe it was just my good looks and charm.

"Do you think you can teach me your ways, at least for a little bit. I'm interested to learn." I said looking around at the village noting that there were not very many men.

"I'll teach you." She smiled and motioned for me to come over.

"These are my sisters. All from different mothers. Our father is the chief here, he has many wives." She began. I nodded at the women still averting my eyes from their bare chests.

"Why are there no men here?" I asked wondering if the women's lack of dress was the reason.

"The men stay in separate parts of the village. Even the married ones." She explained.

"Come." She waved for me to follow her across the village until we came to a tall and sturdy looking hut. A tall, well built man stepped out and glared at me with real intrigue.

"Papa, em I sitrongpela boi, save wok sitrong" She said to her father. He shot me deadly glances like I was some sort of alien from another planet. Well, he was half right.

"Kranki!" He replied. She turned to me.

"I told papa you were a strong boy and will work diligently. He said foolishness. Perhaps if you can prove your strength, he will let you live here amongst us." She told me. I looked at her father and he had a frown upon his face.

"Tell him I will fight his best men and prove to him I can be useful." I suggested. She did so and her father nodded.

"Come, we must get you ready." She said grabbing me away from her fathers hut and pulling me into another.

"No offense but I am not wearing any of that stuff." I exclaimed looking at the male dress wear. I took off my black eagle top and threw it on a chair. "This is as far as I go." She nodded. She placed necklaces around my neck and put arm and waist belts around me. It was a tradition of theirs, to symbolise the wearers power. Without realising, some women approached me from behind and started gasping and whispering. I turned around and realised they were shocked to see I had wings.

"One of the bird children!" The woman gasped as she dropped the jewlery on the floor and came over to examine me.

"How did you know who I was?" I asked her.

"We have heard stories about you. What do they call you?" She asked touching my wings with her fingers.

"My names Fang. Whats yours?"

"Alice. These are my sisters Florence, Natasha,Kathy and Abigail." Alice said introducing me. Turns out those are very popular names in Papua New Guinea.

"Will this change how your father feels about me?"

"He will be very curious indeed. Lets go now." She propelled me outside and back to he fathers hut. Woman glanced over at me as I passed stopping dead in their tracks at the sight of my wings.

When we reached the hut, three well built men with spears stood side by side in front of the chief. They wore headdresses and lots of jewelry, symbols of power. They must be his best warriors.

The chief looked at me in a different light once he saw the wings on my back. Turned out he was only going to send one man at a time in the ring with me, now he chose all three. That's a fair fight I thought.

He ordered his men over to the sandy, circular ring near the sea and sent his first man in. I soon followed, being gazed at intently by more and more villagers. News travels quickly around these parts. I hope no scientists would hear about this, or max. That's the last thing I need right now.

A loud ringing sound entered my ears and I realised the fight had begun. I put up my dukes and watched as the first fighter circled me with a spear in his hand. Was he actually going to use that thing on me?

He darted straight for me, swiping and slashing his spear in my direction. I noticed one or two feathers on the floor and realised they were mine. I quickly dodged his attacks and struck a sharp kick to his groin. He doubled over in pain. After a few minutes he didn't get up and the second man was sent in. He seemed very protective about his groin area, considering that they didn't wear much protection down below. I was struck on the head and the back several times and started to become light headed. These warriors were good. I used my wings to thrust me around the fighter and send my knee flying straight onto his spine. He wasn't going to get up for a while after that.

The last warrior dumped his spear onto the sand and grabbed hold of two swords, swinging them about in large circles. He came running at me but I dodged out of the way just in time to grab hold of his knee cap and snap it out of place.

Victory was mine. The villagers cheered at their new champion and showered me with jewelry, flowers and even feathers. The chief had a sly smile on his face and he gave me my very own headdress as a sign of power. I was even rewarded with a hut all to myself. Alice agreed to help me learn how to cook, catch fish and master the language of Melanesian Pidgin, one of the widely used languages in Papua New Guinea.

Things didn't seem to bad for me. I was settling in well, visiting species of bird in the jungle tour in the Chambri region and diving in the reefs at Port Moresby. Sounds like a good life to be having to me.

Although, one night, at the far end of the village, I noticed something moving in the distance. A huge figure, possibly human, was rustling about in the nearby woods. It was getting dark and all of the villagers were inside their huts. I wondered who could be out here so late at night. Then I heard a sound that turned my blood to ice. It was a low growl at first, then turned into a familiar roar and I soon realised that roar could only belong to one thing. An eraser. I was about to get ready to pounce on the hairy S.O.B when I heard what seemed to be a girl shouting. It came from the woods and I hoped one of the village children wasn't in trouble.

Drawing closer to the crying I began to spot the eraser standing over a figure. I quickly dashed over and grabbed the eraser from behind knocking him straight to the floor. Knocking him out cold. I turned to face the weeping figure and was surprised at what I saw. It was a young girl, slightly younger than me with short black shiny hair and a long fringe covering over one eye. She was wearing a long black vest, black leggings and black knee length boots with a heel. In the moonlight her eyes shone an olive green and her peachy red lips stood out on her round sweet face. She smiled up at me, looking at my torso and my jewelry and showed a row of pearly white teeth.

"I could have taken him you know." She laughed putting her hands on her hips. Why is it that every time someone does that it reminds me of Max.

"Sure you could. What are you doing out here?" I asked her, examining her long boot knife.

"Well, I was lost, but now I'm not. I was looking for you. Your names Fang isn't it?" She said dusting the dry mud of her clothes. I nodded as she slowly walked around touching my wings. Why was she looking for me? She didn't seem to freaked out by my wings either. That was when she said she needed to find me because she wanted to be in my flock. She had apparently read the message I wrote about needing mutants to join me. Then she shrugged her shoulders and let out a pair of jet black wings, smiling. Now I understood.

_She was just like me....._


	6. Hearing is believing

_I waited, in the cave near Lake Mead, where the Hawks were, awaiting Fang. I had been there for hours. My stomache was beginning to wonder if my throat had been cut and I had the worst headache in the world. I sat on the cold floor picking at my nails wondering if Fang had forgotten to meet me. Would he even show up?_

_Suddenly I heard hawks beginning to screech louder than before and my attention turned to the entrance of the cave. I saw Hawks scattered around in the sky, circling each other. But then I caught a glimpse of a large dark figure, too large to be an actual hawk circling with the hawks in the sky. My heart began to thud in my chest as I gazed out of the cave. The dark figure faced me and slowly flew towards me. As it got closer I saw it was Fang. I gasped at the sight of him and froze instantly on the spot with my hand over my mouth._

_He landed in front of me and smiled._

_"Max, I've missed you. How have you been?" He said staring into my eyes._

_"I've...I've been...lonely." I began to sob. "How have you been?" I asked._

_"Hungry." Fang said and in an instant Fang morphed into an eraser, towering over me bearing his huge claws and sharp teeth. I screamed as he came forward to attack me cutting my clothes to ribbons and leaving on the floor, cold, naked and shivering. He began circling me, growling and licking his lips. Then he got to the floor and began to rip my limbs off one by one, chewing on my bones and licking them clean....._

_

* * *

  
_

**That was when I jolted awake crying out for Fang to stop. I looked around my surroundings. I was in some sort of bedroom. Large, with a clean wooden floor and one wardrobe in the corner. Then, laying next to me I saw Dylan looking at me in shock. I looked down with embarrassment. I was almost naked.**

**"Another bad dream?" He said wiping a wet strand of hair from my face. I nodded.**

**Yes just another bad dream. Hello the angel from my nightmares.**

**I had many dreams like that. Some more aggressive, some more graphic and some more confusing than others. But all revolved around the same thing. Fang.**

**"Where am I? What happened? Where's Iggy?" I asked all at once.**

**"Your safe. Dr G.H insisted upon putting you in my room to rest." He began. Three guesses why I scoffed. "Iggy's fine he's resting too and the doc did some tests and stuff, you were asleep so it was easier, but you might feel a bit sluggish for a while." He finished. I nodded again lieing back down covering my naked, wet body.**

**"Where are my clothes?" I asked clearing the lump in my throat.**

**"Being washed. They will be ready in the morning. Its only 3 am." Dylan said. I had my boxers on, but being almost fully naked around three guys was not my idea of fun.**

**After than I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to .All I wanted to was climb into the shower and sob. Still, look on the bright side, Iggy will soon be able to see and I will be able to return to the flock.**

**"Are you okay?" Dylan said rolling over to his side and facing me.**

**"No." I said quickly and sat up rubbing my forehead.**

**"Can I get you anything? Glass of water? Something to eat?" Dylan said looking at me with his big turquoise eyes.**

**"No, I'm fine!" I snapped. "I'm sorry. Just...not feeling too good right now." I apologised.**

**"It's alright. I understand. This is hard for you. But things will get better I promise." Dylan smiled. He put his hand on my shoulder and traced it down to my wings giving me a reassuring pat on the back. I fell back down onto the bed and let out a huge sigh.**

**Dylan POV**

**She laid back down on my bed and let out a long, painful sigh. I winced. I wanted to hold her, put my arms around her and make her feel safe and happy. After all, that was what I was meant for, right?**

**I watched as she closed her eyes and lay perfectly still with the moonlight shining off her face. She looked beautiful when she slept. Even more beautiful when she was angry, but I'd never tell her that. She would probably try putting my head in Iggy's food blender. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a couple fo times before looking over at me. I looked back at her and she rolled onto her side facing me. She smiled faintly.**

**"I'm gonna go check on Iggy." Max said pulling my top over her head and walking towards the door. "Stay here." She called as she left the room.**

**Max POV**

**I left Dylan's bedroom and made my way across the hall, scanning for any signs of where Iggy might be. At the end of the corridor, I came to a small bedroom and inside Iggy lay neatly on the bed wearing a scruffy white vest and white boxers.**

**"Hey Ig." I whispered. "You asleep?".**

**"Nope." He replied popping the 'p'. I walked over to him and saw a bandage around his eyes.**

**"Doc says that when I gain my sight, I may loose my super hearing a little bit." Iggy said with a gruff voice.**

**"Oh. I'm sorry Ig." I said holding his hand.**

**"Don't worry about it. I'm still more than happy to have my sight back even if it means loosing my super hearing touch." He laughed. "Also, he did say might. So I may not loose it. But it's a possibility." Iggy finished.**

**"I'm sure you'll be fine." I reassured him.**

**"Oh and another thing, I could be next in line for a new ability. Getting my sight back may give me another ability. I could see some colours and stuff before but maybe having my sight back I will be able to see even better." Iggy said happily.**

**"See stuff like me?" Dylan asked standing in the doorway. Iggy's head turned.**

**"Nah, not as good as you Dyl, but who knows. The possibilities are endless." Iggy smiled. I'm glad he was happy. I did this for him and him only.**

**"Well get some rest Ig, big day tomorrow. We're gonna find out if that Doc is a man of his word." I grabbed Iggy's hand tight and stacked my fist upon his.**

**"G'night Max." Iggy smiled turning over.**

**I steered Dylan out of the room and jabbed him in the side for not staying put. I admired his courage.**

**"How are you feeling?" Dylan asked getting back into bed. I must admit, getting into bed, his bed, made me feel unusual.**

**"I feel alright."I lied. Truth was, I don't think I was ever going to be okay. The nightmares would probably never end and I was going to have to put up with that for 20 long years.**

**I snuggled down wrapping my arms around the soft, fluffy pillows and sank my head into them. I watched as Dylan's chest moved slowly up and down and moved my eyes curiously over his abs. Part of me felt like grabbing some whipped cream and smothering his gorgeous body in it and licking it off...No bad Max! You can't think like that! I shut my eyes tight and tried to picture the hawks flying and circling each other. Then my mind wandered to Fang. I wanted to think of him covered in whipped cream instead but it would only make things worse. I felt tears begin to form in the corner of my eyes and i quickly brushed them away with my hand, trying to forget.**

_"The only way you are going to forget is if you let yourself forget, Max."_** The voice told me.**

**Oh wonderful, it's you. With more riddles I see. Fangtastic! I said to the voice and almost feeling tears start to reform in my eyes after realising I had said fangtastic. I'm such an idiot sometimes.**

_"Trust me, the only way to forgetis if you just let got. Move on. Remember Max: Expect pain and it will hurt less. Get surprised by it and it could kill you."_** The voice said, giving me another riddle. Well, alright maybe I understood that one. But first things first, now way in hell was I going to just simply 'get over Fang'. Yes your probably thinking 'but it's for the best Max', 'you need to do this Max'. Well I've got news for you.. I ain't doing it.**

**I half expected the voice to give me another riddle, telling me my duty is to 'save the world' and 'that Fang will only distract me'. But it didn't. So I relaxed my mind and let myself fall asleep. Here's to hoping I won't have anymore disturbing nightmares.**

**I felt the warm sun on my back and began to open my sleepy eyes. My head had been resting on something hard and as I lifted my head up slowly, I saw it had been on Dylan's shoulder.**

_"You really do make a cute couple, you know."_ ** Oh shut up.**

**I blinked hard serveral times and noticed the clock read 8:25. Time to wake Iggy up.**

**Dylan was fast asleep and I didn't want to wake him...again. My left arm was outstretched over Dylan and my right arm had been neatly by my side. As I tried to move my left hand I noticed it was also on something hard. I looked down and saw my hand placed over his..well you know. This was just great. The perfect morning welcome. And it was really hard too!**

**Oh my God , Oh my God, what if he wakes up and sees me with my hand on his...**

_"I'm sure it would give him the perfect morning welcome."_ **Oh please do be quiet! I spat.**

**I slowly began to lift my hand from 'the place' when a hand grabbed my wrist. It was Dylan's hand. Shite. He grabbed my wrist so quickly that I didn't even have time to think and I gasped. Which is unusual for me. I always act before I think, Jeb had taught me that.**

**He pulled on my wrist and brought my hand..you guessed it..back down to where it origionally was. Who did he think he was grabbing me like that and putting my hand in unpleasant places.**

_"Your perfect other half."_** The voice said with a slight laugh. Okay this has to stop. It was a rhetorical question for goodness sake! Silence.**

**Not only did Dylan re-place my hand back onto his unpleasant parts, but he put his hand on top of mine and curved my fingers around it!**

**He sat up slightly and moved his head to look at me, keeping my hand in place with his own. He gave me one of his gorgeous smirks, the kind that makes you want to kiss his kissable lips...I didn't just say that... and he stared at me. He applied more pressure to my hand and very slowly moved his face closer to mine. I could smell his skin as he drew closer to me. Clean, like mountain fresh air. At that point I realised, he was too close.**

**Jezums, he's going to kiss me again. I thought.**

_"And your going to let him. For once in your life Max, let someone else lead the way."_** The unwelcome voice spoke again for the 55th time in the past 5 minutes.**

**For some reason, those words kept repeating in my brain, over and over. '**_Let someone else lead the way'._** I was the leader of the flock and leading was what I was born to do. I was made to lead. No voice, lets not talk about why Dylan was made, shall we? I said before the voice did. Rhetorical question so don't answer that.**

**Dylan's clean, mountain air smell filled my nostrils and my eyes began to flutter shut. Suddenly his lips pressed against mine and all I could think of was, **_let someone else lead the way._ **But did I have the power to do that? Could I do that? I pressed my remaining free hand against his chest to push him backwards. Although that kinda didn't work and I ended up feeling his abs and running my hand over them. Stupid Max.**

_"Good Max."_** The voice said soothingly. I gave a sarcastic laugh and continued kissing Dylan. Wait.. I did what?**

_"Just give into him Max. You are obviously attracted to him, so do something about it. Seize the moment, because tomorrow you might be dead."_** The voice spoke again.**

**I replayed the voice's words over and over in my head.**_ 'Let someone else lead... Seize the moment..."_** I think the voice was really starting to get to me, because not only did I find myself touching Dylan's abs, but I was kissing him too. The more I kissed back, the more I wanted it. The more I wanted it, I more I kissed back. What a dilema. I heard low moans escape Dylan's mouth in between kisses, especially when he ran his tongue over my bottom lip. His grip on my hand tightened even more and he moved his hand up my arm and around my back, rolling on top of me. Now this was embarrassing. I was so thankful he didn't decide to sleep naked last night.**

**His arms wrapped around my back and he grinded his groin into mine. The feeling of him grinding against me made me think of Fang. He would grind against me whenever we kissed and it had felt so nice. I tried to imagine that Fang was on top of me now, repeating to myself It's Fang, It's Fang.**

**But it didn't work. Fang tasted different, kissed different. Fang would never have the courage to grind me this hard...**

**Dylan POV**

**The feeling of her hand on my parts snapped something inside of me. I realised that I wanted her, then and there. I wanted to kiss her so bad, hold her so tight and never let her go. I slowly moved my way in to kiss her, scared that at any moment she would push me away and most likely never talk to me again. Truth was, I had realised weeks ago that Max and Fang were meant to be. The way they looked at each other, laughed with each other and they way they flew close to each other made me realise that I could never come that close to Max as he was. I had even tried to commit suicide knowing that I was made for a stupid purpose. They didn't need me. Max already had a perfect other half. Yet, I was designed to feel for Max. Not just because I was programmed to but I really felt for her, like him. She would never be able to look at me, talk to me or even kiss me with half the mind she used to with Fang. But I still wanted her. Part of me knew that she wasn't going to be ready for another relationship. I respected that. I didn't want to just take his place, I wanted Max to feel for me because she wanted to. I was here to help her and I would do anything for her. But sometimes she needs to know when enough is enough. Yes he's gone, not coming back etc etc so now and then I would give her a gentle nudge. Like right now. But my nudge was kissing. Trying to make her break out of her shell so she can be free to fly again, so to speak.**

**Running my tongue over her lips made low moans escape my mouth uncontrollably. I knew Max heard them too but she didn't say anything. Didn't do anything. That was a good sign, I hoped.**

**I pressed her hand even harder onto my parts with my own and ran my hand up her arm and around to her back. I embraced myself around her, still kissing her and giving her a gentle grind with my hips. I didn't realise I would like it this much and grinded harder. She still didn't move, push me away or say anything. Still a good sign. Maybe her voice was getting to her. Or maybe she really was starting to believe we could be good together. I put my hands on her waist, almost pulling her onto me and that's when she put her hands on my chest and pushed away. At least I know my boundaries.**

**Max POV**

**"Dylan, what are you doing?" I asked pushing him away from me. His grinding was beginning to hurt.**

**"I umm..Sorry I was...." He stuttered. Dylan was too perfect to stutter. "Sorry." He whispered hanging his head in shame.**

**"Your grinding was beginning to hurt." I explained. His head shot up and his face looked apologetic.**

**"I'm sorry Max. Last thing I wanted to do was hurt you." He trailed off sounding ashamed. He couldn't even look at me. I almost felt sorry for the guy. He looked back at me with hurt on his face and I couldn't help put my arms around him.**

**"Your so delicate sometimes." I added making him chuckle.**

**"Only for you Max. Only for you." He smiled.**

**I heard Iggy down the hallway calling my name and I immediately got up and fled to the door. I saw him in the lounge area sitting in a chair. Standing next to him was the wonderful and great Dr. Gunther Hagen who was slowly pulling off Iggy's bandage. I ran over to him not taking notice of the Dr and put my hand on Ig's shoulder.**

**"Max! Max! He's taking it off!" Iggy yelled excited. Moment of truth.**

**Dylan walked up behind me and grabbed a soda from the fridge, watching as the bandages slowly came falling off.**

**"Now remember what I said. Very very slowly at first. It may be blurry for a while but it will soon clear up." The doctor said instructing Iggy.**

**Iggy slowly began to open his eyes and already they were weeping. I stood in front of him, hoping he would be able to see me, but no luck.**

**"It's really really blurry." Iggy said as his eyes opened.**

**"Don't worry, that will heal up soon." Dr G.H said.**

**"Does this mean that I can go now. You've had your fun and done your tests now let us go home." I demanded. To my surprise, he nodded.**

**I held Iggy's hand and helped him to stand up. Dylan gave him a pair of dark sunglasses to wear to protect his eyes from the wind and the sun whilst we were flying home. He thanked the doctor a gazillion times and began jumping around with joy.**

**"Lets go home! I wanna see the others!" He yelled and thanked the the doctor again. Dylan said goodbye and without hesitation we flew away form the doctors house in Malibu and headed home to the flock.**

**"Horray they're back! I heard Nudge scream as we landed and everyone except Jeb came over for a big welcome back hug.**

**"Good to see you again. That was a brave thing you did Max, for Iggy." Jeb said. I nodded. The flock surrounded Iggy wondering if he could see but his eyes were still pretty blurry.**

**"Come on in Ig, make some pancakes for us. We're starved." Angel said pulling Iggy by the hand. "Jeb makes awful pancakes!" Angel whispered so Jeb wouldn't hear. Iggy laughed and set to work in the kitchen.**

**"How long till he can see clearly Max?" Nudge asked sitting at the table.**

**"Not sure could take a day or a few days. Could take up to a week." I said. Nudge frowned. **

**"I hope it's soon." She said. Gazzy nodded.**

**We all sat around the table, minus Jeb and I began to inform the flock on what happened while we were away. Except the part where me and Dylan made out on his bed. I shivered. Angel giggled from across the table and I knew she has heard what I said. Bummer!**

**"It's okay Max, Don't worry. Your secrets safe. You and Dylan make a good couple." She laughed. Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of sweetie.**

**"Did you guys hear that?" Iggy said turning around ignoring the sizzling coming from the pan. We all froze and put out senses on alert.**

**"Heard what Iggy?" I said with a sharp edge in my voice. I began looking out the window for signs of erasers or a chopper.**

**"Crying, I heard...crying." He said with a confused look on his face. The only time he gets a look like that when Gazzy is imitating one of our voices and Iggy doesn't know who's who.**

**"Crying? I don;t hear no crying? Who woud be crying all the way out here?" I asked the flock, even though I knew they wouldn't know.**

**"It sounded like a young child. Maybe two I'm not sure." He puzzled. We all shook our shoulders and exchanged confused glances.**

**"A young child is crying, can't tell if it's a girl or boy and I think there is another child crying with it, but not as loudly." Iggy told us.**

**"Could this be some sort of new ability?" I asked.**

**"Maybe." Was all Iggy said before turning his blind gaze back to the frying pan. We all relaxed and I began to ask the flock what they had been up to since me, Dylan and Iggy had gone when Iggy almost dropped the pan on the stove and spun around towards us.**

**"Dylan, could I borrow your eyes for a minute." Iggy said and we all knew what he meant.**

**"Sure. What do you need?" Dylan asked standing next to Iggy.**

**"Do you see anything, like in the future that has two small boys in?" Iggy asked him. Everyone fell silent and all eyes were on Dylan. Dylan closed his eyes and concentrated. He had never tried to see anything before and I didn't think he would find anything when he flashed his eyes open and said 'yes'.**

**"I do see two small children, the ones that you said you heard crying. They are....unhappy for some reason. Looks like they are missing someone. They are also in a small sog create." Dylan said and Nudge and Angel gasped.**

**"Then we have to help the poor things." Nudge yelled standing up from her seat.**

**"No Nudge." Iggy began. "We can't help them yet." **

**"Why the heck not?" She replied.**

**"Because they aren't even born yet." Dylan said and every ones mouth dropped open.**

**"Woah, Ig..." Gazzy said shocked. "Can you hear things....from the future???" **


	7. The Broadcast

**It was happening to me again. Again and again and again. Wherever I would go, whatever I would do, I would see Fang's face everywhere. On the T.V, in magazines, comic books you name it, he was there. Every single dam thing I did reminded me of him. I sat on my bed with Fang's laptop, checking his blog for any signs of where he might be. Of course there bloody was none! **

**"Max, face it, Fang doesn't want to be found." The flock would say. Truth was I didn't care. I didn't care if he wanted to be found or not, I would find him! I wasn't giving up on him that easily and I bet he knew it. That's if he isn't already laying in a gutter somewhere, torn into a million peices.**

**I sighed and wriggled about uncomfortably on my bed. How was I going to do this? How was I going to find some way that would lead me straight to him. I'd need a miracle.**

**Dylan poked his head around my bedroom door, which I'm surprised I didn't lock and he smiled at me. As if that would make everything better.**

_"Maximum, he knows you are hurting. He knows you are in pain. Give him a break. He only wants to help you."_

**Well who is going to give ME a break? Huh? When am I ever going to get just a tiny, tiny, little break?!....**

**That's what I thought.**

**"Max how you feeling?" Dylan asked walking in, shuffling his big, heavy boots on the floor.**

**"I'm a little frustrated at the moment. Can't you see?" I huffed not taking my eyes off the laptop screen. There was a long pause.**

**"Any news?" Dylan said suddenly, making me jump.**

**"None." I shook my head and locked my eyes on the screen as if something magical would appear and tell me where he is.**

**"By the way, Iggy's doing a lot better. I think you should go and talk to him. Let him see you. Because you haven't come out of your room for a little while, it might do you a bit of good." Dylan suggested. I took my eyes away from the laptop and placed them on him. I took one last look at Fang's blog and rolled off the bed, walking passed Dylan, inhaling his gorgeous scent. I was so stunned at how strong he smelled I stopped walking and froze in the doorway. Images started flashing in my mind. I rememberd what he had first looked like when we met in Africa. I remembered him holding my hand at the fun fair and sleeping next to him in his bed a few days ago. A hand pressed against my shoulder and I turned and faced him.**

**Two terquoise eyes stared down at me and I dropped my gaze to the floor. I hated staring into his eyes. It made me feel weak and almost embarrassed at the same time.**

**"Are you alright?" He asked lifting my head with his hand. I quickly pulled away nodding and left the room. I couldn't deal with him right now. I don't need him getting in my way, clouding my thoughts, distracting me.**

**"Max...you don't look so good." Iggy said taking in my image.**

**"I'm fine, really. Dylan tells me your feeling better?" I said trying to change the subject.**

**"Yes, I feel great and I'm so happy I can finally see everyone again." He hugged me tight and I rubbed his back.**

**"I'm going to make some lunch. Would you like some?" Iggy asked but I didn't feel up to it. I apologised and sat in the lounge glaring at the news channell. Terrorist bombers, floods, mainly death filled the news. How exciting. I watched in boredom at the world passing by whilst everyone was sitting around the table feasting on lunch. The smell was lush and my mouth watered. But I didn't give in. I curled upon the sofa and put Nudge's dolphine blanket over me. Maybe something interesting will come on I thought. **

**It was then that my eyes began to slowly close and my heart beat began to slow and I was almost asleep when it happened. All I heard was miracle and my head shot up. Call it a 6th sense if you like, but I knew from that word something was about to peak my interest.**

**"Hi, I'm Susan West reporting live from outside Port Moresby General Hospital on Taurama Road, where a couple of people claim to have seen some sort of Angel flying around in the sky. A car along Taurama Road suddenly burst into flames, trapping an elderly woman and a small child inside. Patients from the hospital witnessed a dark figure flying towards them from their windows, and rescuing the elderly woman and the child. Here I have one of the witnesses who says they saw everything from their window. Mr Gomez over to you."**

**"Errrm, well it was when I were sitting by the window, around 6 pm, when I saw a car burst into flames. I stood from my chair, watching as the flames grew and grew and then I noticed something big and dark in the sky. It was like a person, but it had these huge dark wings flapping by its sides and it saved that woman and child trapped in the burning car. It was a hero."**

**"Well isn't that something folks. More on the story in an hour. Susan West reports live from Port Moresby."**

**I stood up with the blanket caught around my legs and my jaw dropped open. It took me a while to digest everything the broadcast said and when I finally came to my senses I ran in to the kitchen and told them everything I had just seen. They looked at me blankly.**

**"Max, don't you think that your over-reacting a little. I mean, Fangs helping people and he seems to be fine. I don't think he would want any of us there." Angel said sounding like the leader slash adult that she had been when shekicked me out of the flock.**

**"What? No, I didn't say anything about you coming with me. I'm going alone."**

**"No your not." Dylan said standing up.**

**"Excuse me. I can and will and if you don't like it..tough!" I yelled. I ran from the kitchen and grabbed my coat. Dylan ran after me and tried to block me from jumping out of the window.**

**"Your not gonna stop me. I have to do this." I explained but Dylan shook his head and grabbed my shoulders.**

**"I can't let you do this. He doesn't want to be found. Just let him go Max."**

**"No I'll never do that!" I screamed and pushed passed him and bolted out of the window. I didn't care how long it would take me to reach Port Moresby in Papua New guinea and I didn't care. I would find Fang if I had to search for days.**

**I zoomed through the sky at 200mph checking every now and then if I was being followed. They would never catch up to me now.**

**Dylan POV**

**"You can't let her do this. At least now on her own." Jeb said as I grabbed my coat.**

**"I know. I'm gonna bring her back. If I can't, well at least I'll be there if anything happens to her." I told the flock. I wasn't going to let Max go at it alone. I cared about her too much to see her fly half way across the globe for someone who doesn't want to see her.**

**"Yeah Max finds Fang, they argue then they kiss and make up." Angel said and I winced at the thought of her kissing him again. I couldn't have that. After everything we have ben through since he left. Max was almost breaking out of her shell. She kissed me...**

**"Please bring Max back Dyl. I think you would be a better boyfriend for Max than Fang, but I do love Fang to bits and want him back as much as Max. Our little secret." Angel whispered to me as I left. I smiled at that thought and wondered if I would ever be her boyfriend. If she'd ever let me get that close to her.**

**Luckily I could see where Max was, with my vision, and could locate her quite easily. Although she would be hard to catch up to. I would carry on flying through the night if I had to, to catch up with her. I love her so much, I just wish she wasn't so stubborn sometimes.**

**Max POV**

**I desperately needed to rest. My wings had been flapping hard for hours and I hadn't had anything at all to eat today so my body was literally running off air. My throat was closing up and my heart was racing in my chest. I would find Fang. I would be able to se him again. I wondered if he had changed much since the last time we had been together. The first thing I am going to do when I see him is give him the biggest slap of his life. Then make up for it with the biggest kiss of his life. **

_"Assuming your going to find him, that is. How do you know if he hasn't moved country by now? Are you aware this could all be for nothing?"_

**I don't give a damn what you think. I don't care if it takes me a while to find him. If he's left the country then I'll have to take extreme measures and make a public broadcast for him to come back. I'll think of something don't you worry.**

_"I always worry about you Maximum."_

**I shook my head in disbelief and spotted a small clearing below, perfect for staying the night. Tomorrow I would find Fang. And when I do I will drag his sorry ass all the way back home.**

**I made a small nest in the tree, no pun intended, and settled down on a large branch and rested my eyes. My wings were so sore and my head was killing me. I hoped I wouldn't die from lack of fluids of food. That would make my day.**

**It didn't take me long to fall asleep,but when I did, I was soon woken up by birds twittering away in the tree. It was daylight, which meant my search continued. **

**A small stop and shop was not far from the clearing and I brought as much food as I possibly could, hoping my card wasn't about to run out.**

**My wings were still sore,but I ignored the pain and flew almost 200mph, stuffing my face with cola, cheesy puffs, chocolate, sweets etc**

**I saw a large yellow sign by the roadside which said Port Moresby 22 miles.**

**Not bad. Almost here in less than 2 days. My wings sure did feel the burn though.**

**I kicked into hyperdrive as I raced to my destination. First stop...the hospital I guess. I would ask around. Maybe they have seen him again. Or I could check the area and look out for anywhere he might be staying. Fang wouldn't have enough money for a hotel, so my guess is that he would be somewhere sheltered.**

**Another painful hour went by as I began contemplating where I would go and what I would do first along with enjoying the feeling that my wings were going to snap off at any minute. I realised I had reached Taurama Road. I walked along the street, feeling the burn on my wings and I tried not to look like I was in pain. I asked a lady walking nearby where the hospital was. She pointed me to the large building across the street and I thanked her.**

**So now what. There was no camera men, no reporters, infact, it looked almost dead. Fang where are you?**

**I began calling out his name and when that didn't work, I tried to circle the area, looking for any signs of my best friend.**

**I did that for about 30 minutes. Nothing.**

**"Fang!" I continued to cry out over the roar of the wind. Still Nothing.**

**I decided to take a break and plan out my next move. A few miles away was a diner, I saw it on the map outside the hospital. Thats where I would go to clear my head.I would order up a large breakfast and eat away my sorrows.**

_"Sounds like a good plan."_** The voice said. I wasn't sure if it was being serious or sarcastic, but It sounded like a good idea to me.**

**Ignoring the familiar pain of my wings i carefully began to fly to the diner, with the map memorised in my mind it shouldn't take to long to get there. I hope they wern't closed.**

**I landed behind an abandoned shack across the road from the diner. It looked...cosy. Very few cars were parked in the car park and there didn't seem to be too many customers either. Lucky me.**

**I walked up to the diner and saw through the window an elderly man eating soup, a younger man in the corner with a large mug of probably coffee and three others scatterd around in the diner. I'll make sure I memorise all the exists encase of an emergency. Erasers attack an all.**

**I pushed hard on the door and a small bell chimbed above me. The woman behind the counter was busy talking to a man, probably the cook and was too busy to notice I had come in. The T.V was loud and showed horse racing. Exciting. I looked around. Nobody stared at me, they just continued eating and drinking. This I could get used to.**

**I walked slowly up to the counter ready to park my behind on the stool when something caught my eye. Something I hadn't been able to see from outside. Hunched over the counter was a very tall man. He had a small leather jacket, very dark jeans and dark boots. I couldn't see their face as it was covered by their arm and he seemed engrosed in his newspaper. I took my glance away from the mysterious man and looked around some more. Then I heard a low cough that brought my head charging back around. I know that cough!**

**My eyes widened as his arm fell and slowly, very slowly, he moved his head over towards me. I gasped...**


	8. Bye Bye Birdy

**When he turned and looked at me, it was none other than......Fang! I stood completely frozen in shock. I wasn't prepared for this after all. I felt tears begin to form in the corner of my eyes and my mouth was hanging open. He also looked surprised. He had changed too. His hair was back to its longer self, sweeping across his eyes and down his face. He looked older, his face had seemed more softer before but not it was more..man like I guess. I also noticed he had a small 'goatee beard' on his chin and I couldn't help but stare. Boy was he ever sexy. His usual dark attire, making him mysterious and his tight jeans...I'd love to take those off...**

**I snapped out of my dirty thoughts and watched as Fang stood up. He wasn't 4 inches taller than me now. He was at least 6 or 7!**

**I ran over to him and stopped infront of him. His familiar scent rushed into my nostrils making me almost dizzy. All the memories we shared, all the good and bad times together.**

**Then I hit him. I punched him square in the jaw, knocking him backwards onto the floor. He looked up at me with shock. I grabbed him by the jacket and got him on his feet and then I wrapped my arms around his even broader shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He kissed me back with as much lust as I, but then he stopped and pulled away. He took a couple of steps back and shook his head at me and fled from the diner. He had deserted me?**

**"Fang wait!"I shouted bolting out of the diner after him. He stopped and turned around to face me.**

**"What are you doing here, Max? Your not supposed to be here." He yelled over the traffic nearby.**

**"I came to find you. I miss you Fang. Nothings been right without you! Please lets talk okay?" I pleaded watching him step further and further away.**

**"No, we can't talk. It will only make things worse. I'm putting my foot down Max. I'm not going to give in to you. Not this time."**

**"Shut up and just come here! I flew all this way at least you could talk to me!" I yelled. He stopped walking and came closer. **

**With every step he took, my heart pounded like a lightening bolt hitting a building. I thought the flying was bad? I'm practically hyperventilating. He stopped a few paces ahead of me and held out his arms.**

**"So what, you want me to come back?" He said sounding as though he didn't care about his family anymore.**

**"Yes of course I do. I love you!"**

**"Well it's not gonna happen. Nothing you can say or do is going to make me change my mind. I'm happy here Max. Noone telling me what to do, noone attacking me.I feel free here. The best I've ever felt. Please Max, just go home." Fang said turning his back on me again.**

**"Wait, please." I said grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. I looked into his dark gorgeous eyes. They told me he was full of pain.**

**"I understand that you don't want to come back... you feel its better that way, but for who??" I started to cry.**

**"I do want to come back but I can't. I don't want to put anyone in danger, especially you Max. Try to understand that. I want you to be safe. Lets leave it at that. It was nice to see you again but you really should be leaving." Fang walked off again.**

**"Oh yeah? Says who Fang?" I said grabbing him and pulling him back in front of me.**

**"Says me Max. leave me." He tried to walk away again but i grab him and this time I didn't let go.**

**"You think I'm gonna let you go this time, you have another thing coming mister." I growled clenching his jacket in my fists. He sighed.**

**"Max. Listen to me, I know your hurting, I know you miss me and love me but you have to let me go okay. I..I'm happy here. Very h..happy. Just go home, back to the flock and please don't come back!" He pulled out of my grasp and walked quickly away. I noticed he began to stutter in that last sentence. Fang never stutters. Something was wrong.**

**"Fang please don't go! I'm begging you please!" I hollered out to him. He continued to power walk away down a small alley in the woods nearby. He was walking out of my life. Again.**

**Of course I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I am Maximum Ride after all. I charged after him and stopped, pushing him back with my arms against his chest and began to quietly sob.**

**"Fang..you don't know how much this hurts. Every night I dreamed you would come back to me. Every night you were in my dreams and we were happy, or you were killing me, turning into an eraser. But that's besides the point. I didn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to talk to anyone and I missed you so so much." I sobbed uncontrollably in front of Fang and hoped to God no one was watching.**

**"I felt the same pain when I left. But I've learned to move on. So should you. Go back to your perfect half."**

**"I AM with my perfect half! Don't you see, I can't live without you! Please don't do this to me again. I need you!" I yelled hitting him hard in the chest with my fists.**

**"No Max. Just get out of here. Don't make me regret seeing you." He said gruffly. I looked up at his beautiful dark eyes with my own red ones sobbing, wanting him so badly.**

**"Never." I quivered and held my arms around his stomach, pressing my head to his chest. He didn't hold me. He didn't tell me everything was going to be alright. He didn't tell me he still loved me.**

**Fang pushed me off of him gently and shook his head again.**

**"No Max you don't understand. We cannot be together. I'm just cannot be together." Fang repeated with irritation in his voice. With that, he backed away from me, leaving me dazed and sobbing. He stopped suddenly and I hoped he was going to come back and kiss me, hold me and tell me he loves me. You know like in romantic films at the very last minute when everything suddenly turnes right. But it didn't. Dylan was standing in front of Fang. Just staring.**

**"She's all yours. You should have never let her come here." Fang whispered probably so I wouldn't hear.**

**"It wasn't my fault. She pushed me out of the way. She flew at top speed all the way here with only one stop!" Dylan explained.**

**Fang nodded and left. I couldn't take this anymore. I can't watch him walk away. I ran after Fang again and grabbed him from behind.**

**"I'll never let you go. Never! I love you too god damn much!" I yelled from behind him. Fang shook me off and faced me.**

**"Max...Go home!" Fang growled which only made me love him more. If that's possible.**

**"NO!"**

**"Just go the hell away! Leave me alone. I..I don't l..love you anymore! I don't." Fang yelled at me breaking away from me.**

**My entire world ended then. I was completely stunned by Fang's words I forgot to breath. I let out a gasp for air and began to sob even more. I fell to the floor on my knees and cried. Fang sped off down the alley and Dylan knelt down beside me rubbing my back.**

**"Shh Max, it's okay. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. Please don't cry." Dylan said in a soothing tone. Wait a minute, he said...**

**"What did you say?" I choked.**

**"Everything is going to be fine, I promise. I'll take care of you." He repeated and that's when I remembered when I wanted Fang to say that to me, but he didn't.**

**"FANG, I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!" Dylan shouted to him as he ran along the alley away from us.**

**"Why is he stopped running?" I cried to Dylan and he looked at Fang a fair distance away from us now.**

**Next to Fang stood a girl,probably younger than me with short dark hair, dark top and dark leggings. I noted the dark wings on her back and felt instantly jealous of her. Fang looked over at me sobbing on the floor like a pathetic little girl with a crush and quickly turned away. Then i jolted up from the floor unexpectedly, knocking Dylan off balance as I ran towards Fang and the girl.**

**"Who are you!" I askedtrying to sound normal.**

**"I'm Natalia, you must be Max..." She said. She was pretty, had nice curves and a nice voice. I wondered if Fang liked her. I looked at him but his back was turned. The girl went over to face him and a small gasp leaped from her throat.**

**"It's okay. Come on it's okay." She said. Was Fang...crying? Dylan came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me telling me it was time to go.**

**"Fang never meant to hurt you, Max. He just wants a new life, a different one . He's got that 's happy. Why can't you be happy for him." Natalia said looking back at Fang putting her hand on his face. She went up on her tiptoes and planted a small kiss on his lips. Lightening hit me all over and my veins turned to ice. I could feel Dylan getting a good grip on me encase I lashed out. He was pretty smart. He knew exactly what I wanted to do.**

**"You bitch! How could you!" I screamed alarming Fang and her. Fang looked at me with tears dripping down his face like i've never seen before. Natalia looked stunned but not as stunned as she was about to be...**

**"Max, no don't do this your better than that." Dylan said trying to get me to back down. But this was me. I take things to the Maximum.**

**I struck out my fist hitting Natalia hard in the jaw. I must have put quite a lot of power in to it as she went flying across the pavement. Fang looked at me in suprise and rushed over to her. He helped her up on her feet and put his arms around her. Like he used to with me...**

**Dylan grabbed ahold of me again and this time I couldn't break free.**

**"Max, you've really done it this time. You had to come here and ruin everything. I'm finally happy. I have my flock, which is just Tallie and I by the way, who also happens to be my...well she's my.... you know. Just go back with Dylan and leave us alone." Fang said walking away with his new girlfriend.**

**I couldn't bare to se them together. I found myself facing Dylan and rested my head on his shoulder and began to cry worse than before.**

**"I'll take you home Max. Can you fly now?" He asked me and I didn't answer. I couldn't breath, couldn't think. Only of Fang and his new girlfriend. All sorts of thoughts flooded my brain. How many times have they kissed? Have they had long kisses or just little ones? Have they slept together?**

**"Max? Wanna go home darlin?" He asked me again and I looked at him. I tried to make a sound but nothing came out. I felt so stupid.**

**Dylan held me as he walked me from the alley way. A we came out Fang was next to us and he saw Dylan helping me. I wanted him to feel the pain that I felt. I knew he still loved me. He cried and he stuttered and those are never things Fang does. He never argues with me either. I looked at Dylan and back at Fang. Should I? Should I kiss Dylan and make him feel bad for making me feel like crap?**

_"I think you should do it."_** The voice said.**

**"Goodbye Max. See you in 20 years from now." Fang said coming closer towards me. I continued to cry and I saw that Fang wasn't happy about it. **

**"Just go back with your new girlfriend. I hope your happy together. I hope you give her lots of kisses and hugs and I hope you have sex with her so much your penis falls off and rots!" I yelled. Everyone looked stunned. Dylan began to edge away a little bit.**

**"You not coming near my.... again." Dylan said and Fangs face seemed to drop.**

**"Fang hasn't rotted away yet." Natalia broke in and Fang blushed. Hes done what!!!**

**"Max lets just leave the scumbag to it. Probably got AIDS now anyway." Dylan chuckled and hoisted me up into his arms and began to fly. I didn't want to look at Fang. I'm not even sure if I could in 20 years from now. I buried my head in Dylan's clean white shirt and tried to slow my sobs. Dylan carried me to the nearest hotel about an hour away, all the while he was soothing me, trying to make me feel better.**

**Maybe I was better off with him after all.....**


	9. Mr & Mrs

**The nearest hotel we could find was an hour away and Dylan carried me for the entire journey. I was mesmerised by the amount of strength and energy Dylan had, and found myself staring continously at his arms. How strong they were. With every flap of his wings I grew more and more entranced at his posture. He had an incredible build. He could lift at least three times his own weight, possibly more.**

**The veins stood out on his arms and across his biceps as he carried me through the air. I didn't dare myself to look up at him, ashamed of how I might look to him. A complete wreck.**

**I nervously took a deep breath, quickly dried my tear streaked face and slowly, gradually looked up at Dylan. His face wasn't far from mine as my head was buried in the crook of his neck. He took a glance down at me and met my gaze. He smiled. I almost forgot to exhale, holding my breath completely taken back by his sexy smirk.**

**Sexy? Did I just say sexy? I meant to say....**

"_Max. Both you and I know that you have strong feelings for Dylan. That is the way it is meant to be. There is no use fighting it. The sooner you admit your feelings to yourself, and to him, the better."_** The voice sounded in my head. I didn't once take my eyes of Dylan and thought if what the voice was really saying was really true. Would I honestly say I had 'strong' feelings for him? Sure, he was attractive, but could I really see myself with this guy. Possibly for the rest of my life, however long that was anyway.**

**"Are you feeling okay now?" Dylan asked breaking the silence between us.**

**"I think I'll need a bit of time. Let it sink it. But other than that... I think I'm going to be okay." I admitted. He grinned and quickly kissed the top of my head.**

**Was that true? Was I really going to be alright? Having Dylan this close to me, holding me and looking out for me did something to me. Something I can't explain, but already I could feel myself calming down after what had just hapened not half an hour ago. Dylan seems to ease me in ways which I never thought possible. It was unlike me to be so forgiving so easily. What changed tonight?**

**"Max look, the hotel is just below us." Dylan nodded towards the ground below and we dropped into a small deserted alley way by the side of the hotel.**

**"I think you deserve to be in this hotel right now. After everything you've been through today, I'm gonna cook you up something good and run you a hot bath. Sound good?" Dylan asked as he pointed to the front of the hotel. I realised why he might think I deserve to be here was because it was the most poshest looking hotel I had ever seen. Easily 5 stars.**

**We walked in through the grand doors and was greeted by a tall man in a navy suit by the door.**

**"Good evening. Welcome to the Holiday Inn." He said and walked off to greet some more people. **

**"He's friendly." Dylan smiled.**

**We reached the front desk and a young woman smiled up at both of us.**

**"Hello, we would like one of your finest rooms please. Me and my wife are on our honey moon and we want a room with a good view. Do you have any available?" Dylan spoke before I had a chance to. Wife?**

**"Yes sir we have one available for you right now how long are you looking to stay with us for?" She replied after some vigorous typing on the computer.**

**"Two nights is all please." Dylan said handing over my credit card and placing it in the card holder.**

**I looked over at Dylan who seemed to know what he is doing. He must have seen too many movies. I don;t think he's ever done anything like this before.**

**"Thank you Mr. Ride, we hope you enjoy your stay with us." The woman said sliding over the room key. I quickly took off holding Dylans hand encase she changed her mind. Can never be too careful.**

**"That went well. She called me Mr. Ride." Dylan said winking at me as we pressed the button in the elevator.**

**"I can't believe she fell for that. Do we really look old enough to be married?" I said looking at the floor as though it would give me an answer.**

**"Well different country, different rules. Maybe I look old enough. I mean I am over 6 foot." He said looking at himself in the reflection of the door.**

**It was then my attention was turned to Dylan. My eyes took in his towering height and fell once again on the familiar structure of his muscles. Sometimes I look at him, and think gosh I wish he were mine. But then I realise. He sort of is, isn't he?**

_"That was the plan. They made him for you. Don;t be affraid to be a little greedy Max."_

**I shook my head in irritation, like it would help, but it never does. I just end up making my head ache worse than before.**

**"Are you okay?" Dylan asked as I rubbed my head. I nodded and let my arms fall back down to my sides. He stood next to me and held my head against his chest. I felt almost instantly better.**

**The lift doors banged open and we got out on the 8th floor. **

**"Room 403. Where is room 403?" Dylan muttered to himself as he checked the numbers on the door.**

**"Here." I said pointing along a corridor and spotting our room at the end. As I walked behind him along the corridor my heart beat began to quicken. It got to the point where I thought it was going to leap out of my chest. Going into a room with just him was a scary thought. What if he tries to kiss me again?**

**Dylan nudged my arm holding open the door and I quickly ran in feeling stupid. A sweet aroma of flowers hit my senses and I saw several vases full of roses scattered across the room.**

**"Romantic huh?" He smiled and walked off to explore the rest of the suit.**

**I grabbed the phone and dialed my number and waited for an answer. When Jeb answered I told him what had happened and where we were. He didn't seem as freaked out as I thought he would be. **

**"I'm glad your safe. The flock is missing you both. I will tell them you will be back in two days. I'll leave out the messy details." He said.**

**"Thanks. Tell them I miss them too. See you in two days. Give my love to everyone." I replied and hung up.**

**I flopped down on the bed and let out a huge sigh. I would have pulled the covers over me then and hoped for a decent nights sleep if it hadn't of been for the sound of running water. I looked up dazed and realised that Dylan must be having a shower. Or maybe he was running a bath for me like he said.**

**I got up and drunkenly walked over to the bathroom door. I pushed it open and saw the bath filling with bubbles and rose petals were scattered across the bath tub. Then I saw a flicker of light from the corner of my eye and turned to see Dylan lighting small candles around the room. It was really quite beautiful.**

**"Hope you like it." He turned to me and smiled lighting the last of the candles. Like what? The room with candles and rose petals or the fact that you have no shirt on?**

**"Yes I do its really nice. Thanks." I blushed and quickly began searching for towels. **

**"There's a bath robe on the door. I can ask someone if they will wash your clothes for you, if you would like?"**

**"Yeah sure that's fine." I said planting a towel by the door and exiting the bathroom.**

**The view from the window was amazing. You could see the small gardens with lots of plants and nearby was the pool which looked almost empty. I stood there for what seemed like hours, gazing out of the window looking at everyone walking around, wondering why they were here and where they had come from. I pulled myself away and walked back in to the bathroom to check on my bath. It was almost full and more rose petals had been put into the tub. I took note of Dylan in the corner, with his back turned to me. Great I walked in on him taking a pee. I spun around and sat on the floor outside the bathroom. Oh my God did he see me?**

**I wrapped my hands around my knees and buried my face. He walked out of the bathroom and sat on the floor next to me. I held my breath.**

**"You can get in your bath now sweetie." Dylan said in a soothing voice making me pop my head up and look at him.**

**"Alright." I said in a shaky voice and stood up. "I didn't mean to, you know." **

**"Don't worry about it." He smiled and I closed the door, stripping off and sliding into the bath water. **

**I don't remember the last time I was this relaxed. The water seemed to be the right temperature and the smell of rose and lavender filled the air, making me feel even more sleepy. I heard the T.V from the bedroom and listened as Dylan watched some comedy programme. Then I shut my eyes and began to fall asleep.**

**Dylan POV**

**Max, placed the towel by the door and left, leaving me alone so I could add the finishing touches to the room. I found some lavender oils which I put into the bath and sprayed some insence around the room. Hopefully she will be able to get a good nights sleep from all of this. I checked the bath water to make sure it was the right temperature and adjusted the rose petals in the bath. Done.**

**I walked over to the toilet and pulled my zipper down. I felt Max's presence at the door as I was taking a leak and smiled. Good thing I had my back to her. Wouldn't want to embarrass her too much. Judging by how quickly she left my guess is she was pretty embarassed.**

**I found her sitting on the floor outside and sat with her. **

**"You can get in your bath now sweetie." I told her. Sweetie? Where did that come from? She stood up and headed for the bathroom. Hope she wasn't going to kill me for that.**

**"I didn't mean to, you know." She said before she closed the door. I could sense her embarassment and told her not to worry about it. I bit down on my lip as she closed the door and laid on the bed, stretching out my wings. The thought of Max taking off her clothes right about now sent a shiver down my spine. I flicked on the T.V to distract me from my thoughts and saw Lee Evans playing live in Scotland. The programme lasted for an hour and then a Jackie Chan movie came on and I sat through the movie until the end. I better check on Max. She's been in there for nearly 3 hours.**

**I knocked on the door twice but she didn't answer. Maybe she was asleep. What if she had fallen asleep and drowned in the water? I tried the door knob and slowly opened the door calling her name. She still didn't answer so I pushed open the door wider and saw her asleep in the bath tub. At least she was still alive. She opened her eyes and glared at me standing over her.**

**"I'm sorry, I came to check to see if you hadn't drowned." I smiled. **

**"Oh." Was all she replied and I turned and closed the door behind me. Well that was kinda awkward.**

**I laid back on the bed taking a bite out of an apple from the fruit basket. Max came out wearing a white bathrobe and I stopped biting the apple and looked at her. I admired how beautiful she looked in the low light and didn't realise the applejuice dripping down my chin.**

**"You've got some apple juice dripping down your chin." She said trying to surpress a laugh. I quickly wiped it off and sat up. She crawled on the bed and laid next to me and my heart skipped a beat when her leg brushed mine. **

**I cleared my throat and tuned off the T.V. She looked over at me and I couldn't stop staring into her eyes. I wanted to grab hold of her and pull the robe off her body and kiss every part of her. Without realising I started to bite my lower lip when a smile spread across her face. **

**I wanted to kiss her so badly. I wanted her to let me kiss her. I hoped she would kiss me. Maybe if I look at her long enough she might kiss me. Or she might think I'm a plonker.**

**"Is there something you wish to say?" She asked me looking at me biting my lip.**

**"Oh, no nothing." I shook my head and bit down on my tongue to stop myself from biting my lip. I let out a quick sigh and flug my arm closest to her on her side.**

**"So darling...?" I teased resting my head back meeting her gaze.**

**"Darling?" She said smiling.**

**"Yeah. Well, we are married now, remember?" I winked at her and she laughed.**

**"Of course how could I forget." She smiled putting her head on my shoulder. I stroked her damp hair away from her face and run my fingers over her soft skin. She looked up at me and I brought my eyes back to meet hers. I leaned down and pressed my lips firmly to hers, inhaling her gorgeous scent from her bath. She allowed me to kiss her and as the seconds went by, I ran my tongue over her bottom lip and she then allowed me entrance in which she ran her tongue over my lips. **

**I shuffled over so I was leaning over her and with one arm I held above her head and another by her side propping myself up. I would occasionally stroke her face with my free left hand and run it down her side, feeling the silken robe beneath my fingers.**

**I felt her hands move up and over my naked torso and wished I could do the same to her. Wrapping her arms around my neck she pulled me in closer to her and I hesitantly pressed my body against hers. Max pulled on my hips to bring me down but I knew as soon as she did I would press into her too hard like last time and she would end up breaking off the kiss. Her bath robe was thin and she would easily feel my erection through it. I blushed as she pulled me down and she stopped kissing and looked at me. I looked back at her almost breathless and embarrassed. I was expecting a 'what the heck' or even a slap but I didn't get niether as she pulled me back into a kiss, holding my naked sides. I took her left side in my hand and kissed her back hard, lowering my groin even more and gently pushing myself against her. She let out a low groaning sound as I did so and I began to wonder how far she would let me go this time.**

**Suddenly a knock on the door made us both jump off the bed like children being caught doing something they shouldn't have. It was the room service lady.**

**I opened the door and a woman stood holding towels and god knows else what. When she saw me with no shirt on hse dropped the towels and started stuttering and giggling like a little girl with a school crush. At least I hope it was because I had my shirt off.**

**She handed over a pile of things and quickly left looking back at me giggling. I felt rather embarrassed and looked back at Max blushing.**

**"Oh dear that was bad." I said covering my parts with my hands. She laughed and fiddled with the robe pockets. She glanced up at me and began searching me, checking me out like the miad had just done.**

**"You can move your hands away now, if you like." Max told me and I smiled like a fool, unable to process that Max had just said this. I moved my hands away and put them behind my back grinning uncontrolably.**

**"So ermm... you like the room?"I asked not sure what to say.**

**"Its really nice. The bath really helped." She said hugging me around the waist.**

**"Mmmphh touch me." I whispered in her ear and she looked up at me. I wondered if she could see the hunger in my eyes. How much I wanted her.**

**"What did you say?" She asked with her hands on my chest.**

**"Lower." I whispered again in a raspy tone. She looked at me for a few seconds then looked down and back up at me again. I saw the hint of a blush spread across her cheeks. Using both of my hands I pushed hers downwards till they reached the top of my jeans. She hooked her fingers in my boxers and I leaned down to kiss her. I felt her fingers moving on my belt and she moved herhands over to the top of my erection and stopped. My heart beat quickened and my breathing became shallow. She noticed and stopped kissing me. I tried to lean in for more but she dodged my kiss and I looked into her eyes as though it would help me to know what she was thinking at that very moment. I think she was asking herself how far she should go with me tonight. I felt that she wanted to touch me but at the saem time, everything she's been through...**

**"You know its okay if you don't wanna do anything with me, other than kiss I mean. I can understand that." I said stroking her cheek.**

**"I know..It's just I'm a little confused right now. I'm wondering if Fang will ever come back. When we meet again, will he want to come back?" Max pondered fiddling with her sleeve.**

**"I know. But you saw him. He seemed happy. He wanted to be here. With her..." Max looked up at me and tears started to form in her eyes. I wish I could give that bastard a peice of my mind for what he did to her.**

**I kissed Max on top of the head and she wrapped her arms around me once more. I sat her on the edge of the bed and her head was just about in line with my.. well you know..**

**She reached out and touched me quickly, brushing my erection and flopped her hand back down in her lap. What was that supposed to mean? She wanted me but didn't?**

**I reached for my belt and began to take off my jeans. Once they were off I quicky jumped into bed and watched as Max turned and looked at me with a 'what are you doing' expression.**

**"Did you want me to sleep on the floor?" I asked with my arms folded behind my head.**

**"No. Its okay." She replied getting into bed next to me. I hoped she would take off the robe. But she didn't. Although when I turned my back she cuddled up close to me. Something she had never done before. I was going to be brave and risk a slap.**

**"When I wake up in the morning, that robe better be back on that door." I said sticking out my tongue at her. Max smiled her beautiful smile and hit me in the side. I kissed her again and she snuggled against my chest. I would have quickly drifted off to sleep if she hadn't of brushed my thigh with her hand. My eyes snapped open and I sw Max looking up at me. That girl will make her mind up what she wants to do.**

**I stupidly lifted up the covers to see where her hands were but instead of seeing her hands we both caught a glimpse of something else...**

**I immediately dropped the covers and blushed. Max kissed my arm and smiled. She then placed her hand on my thigh and closed her eyes.**

**You can guess what I dreamed about that night....**


	10. These Feelings

The lady at the front desk hit the keyboard with her fingers, typing important information into the computer data base. She heard the sound of thunderous footsteps coming closer and closer towards her. She stopped typing and looked up to see a tall figure looming over her.

Drumming his fingers on the counter impaciently, a young man slouched in position looking very eager.

"Can I help you sir?" The lady asked nervously, fiddling with the glass ring around her middle finger.

"Do you have any guests under the name of Ride? A tall good looking guy with a girl?" He asked now leaning on the counter almost whispering to the lady.

The woman checked the computer files quickly and took a glance up at the mysterious customer. He looked back at her with dark pebbles for eyes and he grew even more impacient.

"Oh here we are. Room 403 sir." The woman flashed him a smile as he pushed himself off the counter and headed towards the elevator. She sensed something was wrong and wondered if the couple in room 403 were in any danger. She decided to remain quiet about the incident for now and turned back to her work.

**Max POV**

**Waking up with the covers almost wrapped around my neck and my legs tangled around Dylan's was not one of the best ways to start a morning in my books. I carefully unwrapped the covers from around me and untangled my legs from his. He sat up looking alarmed but then his face softened and he began to look around the room.**

**"Morning sunshine." Dylan said and I looked over at him cocking one eyebrow.**

**"Sunshine? You called me sunshine?" I asked him raising my other eyebrow.**

**"No I was talking to the sun." Dylan laughed. I shook my head and checked the bathroom for clothes.**

**I remembered what Dylan had said the night before, about my robe being back on the door by morning. I gave a little smirk and closed the door.**

**I heard him moving around in the next room and waited until it was silent before I came out. I didn't want to end up in another embarrassing situation.**

**He had the same jeans on as the day before but had a bright red polo shirt on that looked two sizes too small. I tossed a brush through my hair giving it no special attention and listened to Dylan humming. Some people are way to cheerful in the morning.**

**"Do you want to get something to eat now? I'm starved." Dylan asked making the bed.**

**"Yeah sounds good. I'm not sure if downstairs is a good idea. You know, too many people. Lets checkout the stores thay have around her and grab something from there."**

**"Alright then. Whatever you want." He replied and I noticed how obediant he was being lately. I wondered if it had anything to do with Fang. **

**Fang. Just saying his name made my chest hurt. I grabbed hold of my shirt where my heart was and felt a strange pulling sensation. Hopefully my body wasn't just going to come to terms with everything thats happened. I can't believe my best friend would do this to me. My lover. My stupid best friend.**

**I was suddenly pulled away from my depressing thoughts when a knock at the door came. Room service?**

**Dylan stood next to me and then took a glance over at me. I could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't room service. The knock grew louder.**

**"I'll answer it. You stay here." Dylan said leading me into the bathroom.**

**I heard the door creak open and for a few moments there was silence. I couldn't stand here not knowing who was at the door so I poked my head around the door and saw a familiar face standing in the doorway.**

**"What the hell are you doing here?"Dylan snapped and my head spun around to face him. I've never heard Dylan get nasty before. I didn't think he was capable. He is like a little puppy who conceals his bark. The jury is still out on whether his bark is worse than his bite.**

**"I wanted to apologise. To Max." He said and I crossed my arms over my non existent chest and frowned. Fang had some nerve coming here. Strange that I was just thinking about him and then he happened to show up.**

**"I don't have anything to say to you right now." I told him walking away.**

**"You heard her. Get out." Dylan barked but Fang took no notice and pushed passed him and stood next to me by the window.**

**I forced myself to look away. Him being here was not going to make things any better. If I look at him... I'll probably start to feel like the worlds about to end. After all, you cannot repair a broken heart. Especially mine.**

**"I want to talk to her in private." Fang bellowed across the room, aiming his anger at was his problem anyway?**

**"No. I don't think so somehow." He replied stepping closer to Fang, appearing a few inches taller. Fang glared at Dylan and I stood by him giving Fang one of my 'He's not going anywhere' looks. Whatever that might be anyway.**

**"Max seriously." Fang began.**

**"Just say the word and I'll throw him out of here quicker than he's ever disappeared before." Dylan stated refering back to Fangs disappearance.**

**"I'd like to see you try." Fang snarled. There was always something about Fang, especially when he's angry, that makes me fall for him all over again. When he's good hes great. When he's bad he's even better. Fang's snarl and low voice sent shivers down my spine and I couldn't tear my gaze away from him. His long dark hair and dark seductive eyes made me forget to breathe and I found myself inhaling a large chuck of air, making both Fang and Dylan stare at me in confusion.**

**"Just leave. Your upsetting her." Dylan roared putting his arm around me. I stared across the room not looking at either of them trying to concentrate on breathing. This was stupid. Me forgetting to breathe just because Fang is in the room?**

**"I'm not doing anything! Max I need to speak with you." Fang sighed looking down at me. I dared myself to look up and my heart caught in my throat when I saw the determination in his eyes. What is wrong with me?**

**"I umm..."I began but stopped when I saw the look on Dylans face. He could see it. He knew that I couldn't even speak because Fang was in the room. I thought back to how many times Dylan had kissed me and held me. He was there for me when I needed him, when Fang told me he didn't love me anymore. He hated that I felt like this. But I hated it more.**

**"She doesn't want to speak to you." Dylan said.**

**"Let her talk!" Fang yelled. He was incredibly sexy when he was angry. **

**"I don't think I want to talk right now." I managed to choke out. Fang sighed and came closer. I swear everytime I see him, his smell gets even stronger. Even nicer.**

**His scent now was almost overpowering all of my other senses. He smelled so good, I would have given anything to have things go back to how they used to be. I was a bloody fool to wait so long to admit to myself the feelings I had for him.**

**"Max can I get rid of him now?" Dylan persisted. Fang pushed Dylan backwards making him fall backwards. He then led me by the arm into the bathroom, shut the door and locked it.**

**"I just want to say I'm sorry about earlier. I was a little surprised to see you thats all." Fang explained walking closer, putting his hand on my shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze.**

**"I don't care about that. I'm over it." I lied stroking my arm, keeping my gaze anywhere but on Fang. I think he knew better, though.**

**"Max. I really am sorry. I had to come and tell you. I couldn't let you leave on such a negative note."**

**"Yeah whatever."I mumbled turning my head as far over to the side as possible. **

**Fang put his hand on the side of my face and brought my head up to look at him. Those gorgeous dark eyes looked back at me and all I wanted to do was kiss his lips so much.**

_"You know you aren't supposed to be with Fang. Your supposed to be with Dylan. Or are you forgetting that? Are you forgetting Fang has a new girlfriend now?..."_** The voice blurted out.**

**I looked at Fang quickly with my eyes open wide, mouth slightly a gap. She was Fang's....girlfriend?**

**"What? What's wrong?" Fang asked putting both of his hands on my shoulders. I felt an instant warmth come over me and suddenly I became dizzy. I was about to fall straight to the floor when Fang propped me up and sat me down on the edge of the bath.**

**"Are you alright?" He asked again. He knelt down to my leveland brushed hair away from my face. My dizzy spell started to fade and I began mumbling something I couldn't hear. I looked at Fang's face and it told me I hadn't asked him the time of day. More than likely I've gone and said something embarrassing.**

**"Max what do you mean? How do you know we're together?" Fang said holding my head up. Tears began to form in the corners of my eyes and it took every ounce of strength I had not to let them fall down my face. My breath caught in my throat and I let out a choking sound followed by a sob. **

**How can you stop crying when the person that dries your tears and makes you smile happens to be the one thats making you cry? Over it my backside.**

_"Figure that one out for yourself." _**The voice echoed causing a sharp pain in my brain.**

**"Max. I..." Fang started but was cut off by the look of pain in my eyes. I looked at him, showing him how weak and pathetic I was.**

**"I hope your not upsetting My Max in there?" Dylan shouted from the other side of the door startling us both. Hearing his voice brought another tear streaming down my face.**

**"His Max, huh?" Fang said with a blank expression. Fang usually has a very readable face, but this time, I couldn't tell what he was thinking.**

**I continued to look at Fang, trying to see any signs of jealously, sadness or even anger. But there was none.**

**He brought his face closer to mine until our lips were just inches away from touching. My heart never beated so fast since the moment I realised Fang had left.**

**"I'll miss you." Fang whispered against my lips before he closed the gap and pressed his gorgeous lips to mine. He kissed me weakly but I soon put a stop to that and pulled him in harder, not wanting to let go. At that moment, I didn't care if Fang was claimed by another girl. For a few seconds I didn't care if this was going to be my last kiss. I just pressed my lips against his and tried to hold on for as long as I could, savouring every second.**

**"Max..I." Fang tried to say pulling off my lips but I pulled him back on and held him in place. A minute or two passed and Fang began to stand up, as if he were trying to pull away from me kissing him. But I stood up with him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him even more.**

**I had ached for this in weeks. The amount of tears I had shed, food I hadn't eaten, sleep I hadn't recieved,believe me. It was worth the wait.**

_"You know you shouldn't be doing this. It's only going to make things harder. What would Dylan say if he saw you kissing? The look on his face."_** My voice said trying to make me feel guilty about kissing Fang. Not gonna work.**

**Fang stepped back quickly pulling himself away from me and I stood breathless and confused.**

**"What, you really can't stand me? Is that it?" I moaned trying to catch my breath.**

**"Of course not! It's just..." Fang trailed off. I could tell that he didn't want to be unfaithful to his 'new girlfriend'. It was written all over his face. Finally, something I can read.**

**"I understand." I quickly said with a sharp edge in my voice. Of course I understood. But didn't mean I wanted to. Didn't mean I liked it.**

**"I'm sorry. I just wanted to leave you with something nice. I don't want there to be anything bad between us." He whispered shoving his hands in his leather jacket.**

**"I ached for so long. Cried, didn't eat, never slept, didn't speak for weeks. Do you have any idea what I went through? Now your pushing me away.**

**"I know you felt pain Max, I felt it too. Honest I did. But we can't be together. It has to be this way for the best." He sighed at the end.**

**"I wish it didn't have to be this way." I told him crossing my arms and opening the bathroom door. Dylan immediately jumped off the bed and came over to me. He could tell I had been crying.**

**"Dylan's right. You are his. You guys make a perfect couple. I see that now. I just wanted you to understand." Fang said leaning on the doorframe.**

**"That must have took a lot of guts to say. For your reward I'll kick you out gently." Dylan scoffed. A smile began to creep across myface and I quickly ushered it away and cleared my throat.**

**"Go to your flock, Fang. Go to your girlfriend. I'm sure she's wondering where you are." I spoke, trying not to show any pain in my voice. After saying that I felt a strong arm snake its way around my waist and pull me carefully in to a hug. Feeling his muscular torso against my body made me smile and almost forget about Fang standing in the doorway. In fact I didn't even hear him leave. **

**I looked up at Dylan who was now stroking the hair away from my damp cheeky and smiled. I had never felt so pathetic until today. Letting Fang see me cry, letting Dylan see me hurt like this.**

_"He loves you no matter what you look like."_** The voice reminded me.**

**"Do you feel better after your little kiss session with loverboy?" Dylan smirked at me. I laughed and nodded, burying my head in his shirt. He also smelled good. Different to Fang but it had the same alarming effect on me. I surprised myself when I kissed his chest and rubbed my cheek up and down his shirt like a cat winding around your legs.**

**"I love you too." Dylan grinned and he laughed, revealing his perfect straight teeth that I just loved so much. Damn those evil scientists for making Dylan so perfect.**

**"I think I'm loving you too." I said shocking us both. I decided I better bring it up now, as look what happened last time. You never know whats around the corner.**

**I felt the top of my head being kissed and looked up with my eyes closed, smiling. I felt like such a little kid.**

**I felt Dylan's tongue slide over my lips and I moved my hand up and around his neck showing him I wanted more. I know what your thinking. How can you go from kissing one guy to another in a few minutes? Well that answers simple; it isn't easy. Truth is I love them both. Fang I obviously have more of a connection with seeing as we've known each other for our entire lives. Dylan is different. I believe he was made for me and I think that they done a pretty good job. Hes smart, strong caring, everything a girl looks for in a guy. He's perfect. Part of me loves to be with him. He makes me smile. I'm just getting used to the idea that Fangs gone and having Dylan here with me really helps.**

**"I believe we were going to grab some breakfast?" Dylan reminded me.I gave a short laugh and grabbed my coat.**

**"I totally forgot about that. What would I do without you."I smiled towards Dylan and he smiled back tempting me to kiss him one more time before we head out the door. Oh what the heck. I reached up quickly and kissed him on the lips, turning out of our room.**

**"You know it doesn't matter if you do that in public here Max. We are married." He said giving me a cheesy grin. I'd almost forgotten about that too.**

**Dylan held my hand in his down the hall and once we were in the elevator, we shared another kiss, holding each other. Feeling Dylan embrace me made me feel as light as a feather. Made me feel like I truly was a bird.**

**These feelings I had for him made me realize that he was the one I wanted by my side in the event of an apocalypse. He was the one I needed to be there for me. And I was going to let him.**


	11. Improvements

**"Hows the data coming along?" The head of information spoke coldly towards the tech worker.**

**"Very well actually. Subject twenty one appears to be getting along swimingly with subject twenty two."**

**"That's good. There is an imporvement from last time?" The head asked as though expecting nothing else but improvments,improvments and improvments.**

**"Yes very much. Subject twenty one has been falling for subject twenty two quite quickly." The tech replied.**

**"But not fast enough!" The head jumped in dismissively. "Subject twenty two has looks and skills beyond any other. It should not have taken this long. His programming should have sped up the process in half the time!" The head finished, scanning the tech workers face for answers. Of course, there was only so much she could do.**

**"I understand. With all due respect m'am, subject twenty two nor subject twenty one are not, in fact, robots. The feelings they have developed for one another have been partly on their own. You are forgetting that this is no malfunction. The soul simply cannot be programmed." The tech told the head, hoping that her sudden confident outburst had not just lost her her job.**

**"That is irrelevant! Subject twenty two has been programmed clearly and carefully and subject twenty one should have fallen for him a lot sooner." The head snapped.**

**"They do, however, share a connection with each other and trust has been built up. Now we are about to see some even more startling improvments. Dr Gunther-Hagen has high hopes for these subjects. With subject nineteen out of the way, it is quite possible that subject twenty one and twenty two will mate." The tech reported. The head impatiently looked through some papers on the tech's desk and threw them back onto the pile. She leaned closer towards the tech, resting her petite hands on the desk.**

**"What of subject nineteen?" Asked the head raising one eyebrow and looking at the computer screen.**

**"Subject nineteen has, indeed, fallen for subject twenty. With subject nineteen out of the way, subject twenty one will be able to focus on subject twenty two." The tech answered. She seemed almost irritated.**

**"That is good news." The head replied with a bit of bounce in her voice. She pushed herself off the desk and began to walk away.**

**The tech felt almost sorry for the subjects, but it was not her place to say or do anything that would put her job on the line. She knew that more than anyone. Watching subject twenty two being taken advantage of was more than she could bear. She believed he had a good future with subject twenty one, otherwise known as 'Maximum Ride'. But still, to her, all this did not feel right. She only wished there was something she could do. Something to help her poor nephew. She could only imagine the pain Maximum Ride must have been going through. To loose one love and to be immediately told she had to be with another. It just didn't seem fair.**

**And to think she was partly responsible for it. Some of it anyway. But if not her, another tech would be in her place. Doing what she was doing now.**

**Would they feel the same weight of responsibility that she does? Are these feelings only natural because subject twenty two was her nephew? The head could never know the truth about her. She would loose her job in a flash if she knew subject twenty two was related to her.**

**Watching subject twenty being made specifically for subject nineteen almost brought tears to her eyes. Young people should not have to be in this kind of situation. Subject nineteen known as 'Fang' is only fifteen. Subject twenty is fourteen almost fifteen and yet she carried the biggest burden of them all. To be created to lure someone away from their true love. To be a part of a big scam. This is what she thought it all was. A big scam. They treated this like it was all a big game to them.**

**Like a game of snap. Match one up with the other.**

**Although, she now realises that subject twenty was also falling for subject nineteen. In a way that she was never really supposed to. Thoughts played on her mind again and again, wondering what would happen if subject nineteen knew she was created to lure him away from subject twenty one. Max.**

**The tech rubbed her forhead with her hand and sighed. She glanced at the computer screen filled with words and more words. The screen looked blank to her. She wanted to help. She really did. But what could she do without loosing her job? How could she help the subjects to be.....free?**

**A short chapter, I know. But I just want to say the idea for this came from one of my amazing reviews. Yes Lizzy thats you :)**

**I would have never thought of the idea until you mentioned it too me so... well done :)**

**Next chapter will be from Fang's point of view and maybe if your lucky I will introduce you to the rest of the flock :D**

**Happy reading!**


	12. Meet the Flock

**It was never ment to end like that. She was supposed to stay away, not come looking for me. And look what happened...**

**"Fang where have you been?" I heard the familiar sweet voice of my girlfriend call out. Natalia was nothing like Max. But I loved her because she made me see what was important. She helped me to become a better leader. And when I thought I just couldn't take it anymore, she reached into me and made me realise what I needed to do. Without her I would be lost.**

**"I'm sorry, I was trying to talk with Max." I said swooping down to the ground. Since I found Natalia- or more like since she found me, we've found a new hideout. A small abandoned appartment which we had done up and made it look almost like home. It had three fairly large roomswhich was perfect for my flock. Since there is 4 of us.**

**"So how did it go?" She asked putting her hand on my shoulder. I guess she could tell it didn't go as well as I hoped it might.**

**"Not too good." I frowned.**

**"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Of course she knew that I would say no but its the thought that counts. I shook my head and walked up the stairs to the appartment.**

**As soon as I opened the door, the smell of bacon, anchovies, toast and salad filled my nose. I stared around the appartment in horror. **

**"It looks like world war three in here!" I shouted and began searching for the culprit.**

**"Smells like it too." Tallie added, pointing to a small room nearby. I knocked on the door and waited. He knew it was me.**

**"Hey Fang, listen, its not as bad as it looks. Really." Spoke a voice from behind the door.**

**"Oh really?" I asked taking another look around the room. Pillows were on the floor, empty cups and plates were spread across the table and magazines were dotted across the floor in a swirly pattern.**

**"I was going to clean up, I swear, after I ate my bats." The voice spoke again in a fragile tone. I should explain. Behind the door, sitting on the lavatory, was Crush. Crush was the youngest member of the flock. He had short wavy red hair, brown eyes and a slight chubby build. He was only 12, but sometimes acted about 7. He loved to eat, especially strange combinations, including bacon, anchovies, toast and salad. (B.A.T.S.) Thats one of his favourite combinations anyway. You don't want to know the others.**

**"You better clean this up now,or else the bones you will be fixing will be your own." I threatened. I'd never hurt any members of my flock, but threatening Crush was the way to get through to him. Or promising him no dinner. Crush chose his name when he was first made by the loony people in white coats. His ability is to manipulate the bones in one's own body. He can also manipulate the bones in other people, to heal or to break. Preferably break.** **That's why he called himself Crush.**

**I heard a faint snicker behind me and turned to see Crush's sister, Willow, with a grin across her face. Like Crush, she also had red hair that sat just above her shoulders. She has startling brown eyes and a slim figure, unlike her brother. She was 13 but she looked and acted a lot older. She is the serious one of the flock. As for her power, she has something called density control. That is the ability to increase or decrease the natural density of an object and herself. That sure could come in handy during a battle.**

**"Looks like chubby has some serious work to do." She mocked her brother folding her arms across her chest.**

**"Be quiet you. I was gonna do it anyway." Crush huffed as he slowly dragged himself out and began clearing away his mess.**

**Sometimes Crush reminds me of Gazzy. Messy, smelly, strange. I bet they would make good friends.**

**"So what did Max say to you?" Tallie asked.**

**"Not much." I said.**

**"Oh come on, she must have said something!" **

**"It was more Dylan doing the talking...She kissed me." I added and knew imediately it was the wrong thing to say.**

**"What? Why?" She barked.**

**"I wanted to apologise to her, about, well you know."I said glancing at Crush eavesdropping. "I wanted give her a small kiss just so she could remember something nice about the last time we would meet." I confessed. Tallie didn't look very happy but eventually her face softened and she pulled me into a hug.**

**"I'm sorry. I just don't think you should be wasting your time with her." Tallie told me.**

**"What does that mean?" I asked looking down at her.**

**"Nevermind." Tallie said holding me tighter. I decided to let it go for now. It was obvious she was jealous. But Max and I were over. Sadly.**

**"Are we ever going to see the others?" Crush asked.**

**"Others?"**

**"The other flock. The one with Max in?" He said.**

**"Oh.. I'm not sure. Possibly." I smiled and he seemed hopeful. Maybe he wanted some new mutants to play with. I thought of Gazzy again.**

**Natalia POV**

**I held my arms around Fang not wanting to let him go. Max had kissed him. I couldn't believe it. She was still in love with him after everything. Even though she had Dylan she still wanted Fang. She's either greedy or jealous.**

**It was my job to make sure Fang kept as far away from her as possible. He hadn't done too bad so far. I knew if I told him he would go completely beserk. He could never know. At least not yet. Plus, I loved him. I didn't think I could ever love him this much but I did. I have.**

**"Are you alright?" He asked me looking down. I stared back into his dark eyes, with his hair falling over them looking sedutive. I knew the others would be watching, so it took all of my strength not to push him onto the sofa and make out with him. Instead I smiled nodding slightly. I bit down on my bottom lip and pressed my head against his chest to surpress my urges. It would have worked if he hadn't put his arm around me and held me close, kissing the top if my head jently.**

**"Get a room." Willow said giving us one of her serious looks. Fang gave one of his smiling laughs and pulled away, flopping down on the sofa. I couldn't help but stare at him. His toned muscles, his dark, glossy eyes...**

**"Boo!" Crushed yelled behind me, startling me so much that I practically jumped onto Fang and buried myself behind him.**

**"You idiot! Whaddya do that for?!"I screamed feeling very embarassed.**

**"Sorry..Just wanted to wake you up."He snickered. I blushed and looked at Fang. He was looking back at me with a smirk on his face.**

**"What are you smiling about?" I asked irritated. He looked so sexy when he did that. It was hard to pretend to be angry.**

**"You. You remind me of her. Your a lot like her." He said. My heart skipped a beat. Is that good? I hoped so.**

**"What? Her?" I choked sounding a little more agressive than I wanted.**

**"Yes her. Why is it that you hate her so?" He asked. He could tell?**

**"Well, I don't hate her...." I started. He flashed me a 'are you sure' look and I ignored it.**

**"I just think that Dylan is better for her. No that came out wrong! I'm so sorry." I apologised looking at the hurt on Fang's face.**

**"No. It's alright. Your right. He is better for her." Fang surprised me by saying. He glanced around the room with a blank look on his face. That meant he was thinking. I hope not about her.**

**"I meant to say that everything she has put you through, she doesn't deserve you. She yelled at you and fought with you..." I said picturing them inside my head.**

**"That doesn't matter to me. I was the one that deserved that. I left, remember." He whispered.**

**"Yes but..." I began but stopped. I wasn't going to win this one, that's for sure.**

**"Stop worrying about it." He said. I felt almost bitterness in his voice. I searched his eyes and instead of seeing anger, or love like I thoughts I might, I saw sadness.**

**"Do you still want to be with her?"I asked. He was silent for a while. More than normal. Then he looked at me and his eyes were full of pain. There was me thinking of what she had put him through. But I never stopped to think about the pain he is going through.**

**"What do you think?" He said almost angrily. I felt like giving up. I almost wanted to cry. He did still want to be with her.**

**"I think...yes." I said trying to hold it together. It was my job to keep him here, with me. But I was failing. Or it seemed that way.**

**"Yes I love her. But we cannot be together. So we won't." He explained. I felt numb inside.**

**"But your here with me now. You have to be here with me. Your not allowed to be with her." I said without realising what I was saying.**

**"What do you mean I'm not allowed to be with her? Says who?" He looked at me suspiciously and I knew I had just given the game away.**

**"I mean, if your with her then things might go bad. You might end up hurting the flock, like you said." I tried to cover up the truth and hoped he couldn't see through my lie.**

**"Is that all?" He replied.**

**"Yes that's all." I lied.**

**"Don't lieto me, I can tell there's something your not telling me." He began to sound more desperate.**

**"No really,there isn't anything." I tried to lie again but I knew it sounded worse than the last.**

**"I'm serious Tallie, if you don't tell me what's going on..." **

**"There is nothing to tell Fang. I'm serious." I put on my best face to try and convince him but he wasn't buying it. Me and my big mouth.**

**Fang began looking at me again, like he was searching deep into my soul for answers. It kind of scared me.**

**"I know your hiding something. I promise I won't get mad. Just tell me." He spoke more softer, tracing his index finger across my face. I figured he wasn't going to like this. But I had to tell him at some point. I just hoped it was later rather than sooner.**

**"Alright. I will talk. But you promise you won't get mad?" I said but he was silent.**

**"I was made basically to keep you away from Max. So She could be with Dylan and they could, I don't know, be superheroes and save the world. Maybe so they could create a new evolution." I looked at Fang. He did not look the slightest bit pleased. I thought he was going to yell at me but he just sat there.**

**"Is this true?" He finally said through gritted teeth. Now I really was crying.**

**"I'm sorry. But I want you to....." I was cut off by Fang standing up and facing the window.**

**"I do love you...I was just meant tokeep you away from her, make you fall for me but I was never meant to fall for you. But I did." I tried to explain but I knew he wouldn't listen.**

**"I can't believe you did this to me." He said turning around shooting daggers at me with his eyes. Crush and Willow came into the room wondering what was going on.**

**"I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" I almost begged.**

**"No." He shouted and ran to the front door. As soon as it opened he flew high up into the air, not caring if anyone saw him. **

**"What the heck is wrong with him?" Willow asked.**

**"I did a terrible thing Will...**


	13. Information

**Dylan and I grabbed some snacks from a nearby store and began stuffing our faces back in the hotel room.**

**"So...Whats the plan then?" He asked shouveling cheesy puffs into his mouth.**

**"I'm not sure. I'm getting a little tired of being here, near to Fang. Makes me feel angry all over again." I confessed. He gave me a short nod and drank his soda.**

**"Do you wanna go back to the flock then?" Dylan suggested. I thought about it for a moment and nodded.**

**After we finished up eating, we stuffed some extras in our pockets for the flight and checked out.**

**"I enjoyed being here. It was different." He smiled at me as we left the hotel.**

**"Yeah definitely." We laughed. We took our time getting home as the flock were not expecting us back until tomorrow. I figured a slow flight it will probably take up most of the day and probably the night.**

**"What are you going to tell the flock when we get back? Are you going to tell them what happened?" He said challenging the wind.**

**"I hadn't really thought about it. I guess I'll just tell them... Fang is happy." I sighed. He looked over at me and suddenly gave me a reassuring smile. It warmed my heart when he did that.**

**My hair danced around in the wind as we flew at 130MPH through the sky. Dylan seemed to be much better at flying too. He flew like he'd been doing it for years.**

**"Admiring my flying skills are we?" Dylan said grinning. I bet he felt so proud.**

**"Yes actually. I was. Your doing pretty good now." I said.**

**"I did learn from the best, didn't I?" He smiled.**

**"Yeah you did." I nudged him with my elbow.**

**"Even though you pushed me off the roof." Dylan laughed and I bumped him harder. He bumped me back and started a bumping war. Of course he held back not wanting to hurt me, but I didn't, giving me the winning hand. Or elbow.**

**"Where abouts should we rest up for the night?" Dylan asked after a few hours of constant fighting.**

**"I don't think we'll need to."I said.**

**"What do you mean we don't need to?" He asked frowning.**

**"Look were almost into our state now just a little longer and we can make it." I said pointing ahead of me.**

**"Oh your right. I guess time sure flies when your having fun." Dylan laughed.**

**"Yeah luckily time doesn't fly as fast as us or else I'd have wrinkles by now." I joked.**

**"Oh yeah, well what's that weird mark under your eyes?" Dylan asked with a serious look on his face.**

**"What? Where? Your kidding me?" I screamed feeling under my eyes for any signs of old age.**

**"Gotcha." Dylan began laughing hard and I stuck my fist against his arm making his wail out in pain.**

**"Ouch! I'm sorry." He said still laughing.**

**"You'll be sorry." I spoke grinning like a Cheshire cat. I'll get my own back when he least expects it.**

**A couple more hours passed by seemingly quickly and we began to see the house in view.**

**"Wow we made great time." Dylan whooped.**

**"Yeah we sure did. Must have been all that thinking I did on the way that made the journey go really quick." I smiled thinking about my plans of revenge.**

**"Same." He said and we both looked at each other. What was he thinking about?**

**Neither of us spoke again until we reached the house. Jeb was sitting outside with Angel when we arrived.**

**"Oh my gosh your back! Max!" Angel screeched running to me and giving me the biggest hug of my life.**

**"No Fang then?" Jeb said and I stood up.**

**"Fang is happy where he is." I said. I looked down at Angel and smiled.**

**"Alright then. I believe you." Angel said, luckily not searching my mind for what happened.**

**"Everything go alright?" Jeb asked.**

**"As alright as it could be I guess." I said.**

**"Fang is with his own flock now. We didn't see them but, well, we know Fang isn't alone. He's happy." Dylan spoke for me.**

**"Well I suppose that's alright then.**

**"Max! Dyl! Your back early. I just made some food if you want some?" Iggy said appearing from inside the house. I saw Nudge wave from the kithen gesgering me to come in. I walked in and gave her and the rest of the flock a big hug. It was good to see them again.**

**"I'm so glad you didn't decide to stay with Fang. We really miss you around here. It's not the same without you. It's so quiet and everyone just does as they want, although Jeb has been trying to keep the boys in order." Nudge rambled. I smiled. I missed her too. Even her senseless rambling.**

**"I made some vegetable soup with added spices. Hope everyone likes." Iggy said dishing it out.**

**"It's good to be home." Dylan said digging in to his soup.**

**"So... Did you guys share a room or..." Jeb asked. I felt my face turn pink.**

**"Yeah." Dylan said before I had the chance to say anything. I buried my face with my hair and ate my soup.**

**"Oh that's nice. Double bed or two singles?" Jeb asked again and my face felt hot.**

**"Oh double." Dylan said between sips. Forget pink. My face felt as red as a tomato. **

**"Oh that's nice." Jeb said again. **

**It occurred to me that Jeb seemed a little too lenient with the sharing a bed with Dylan thing. Usually he would be giving me a lecture about it but he seemed strangely fine with it. Maybe he just wanted to ask to see if I was getting along with Dylan.**

_"Maybe indeed..."_** A familiar voice sprang in my mind. And what does that mean?**

_"Jeb has his reasons for being concerned about the welfare of his daughter."_**The voice practically said right after I asked the question. Something else unusual. Although it doesn't seem like Jeb to be asking...that. He's acting suspicious.**

_"So you have noticed."_** The voice said. Well it is hard to miss, seeing as he is hiding his face from everyone and he is talking in a tone which does not suit him. It suggests he is hiding something.**

_"If that is what you believe. You will find out soon enough if you are right or wrong."_** The voice finished. I was going to ask it to just tell me if I'm right but I don't think it will answer. Only one way to find out then I guess.**

**I began peering over at Jeb sitting opposite me. His head was still buried in his food, much like me when Jeb first mentioned me and Dylan sharing a room. I sat looking at him, waiting for him to say something else. But he didn't. At least not about that anyway.**

**"I'm glad your back Max. The boys were begining to be quite a handful." He said looking over at Gazzy with a suspicious eye.**

**"Gazzy was trying to invent things." Angel said.**

**"Let me guess...Iggy was helping?" I said looking over at the oh so amazing cook.**

**"Possibly..." He said trying to act innocent.**

**"Max, I know you and Dylan just got back, but I found out some rather interesting information I think you might want to hear." Jeb began and everyone went silent.**

**"What kind of information? Who is trying to kill us now?" I said in my 'not so surprised' voice.**

**"Well first of all, an associate of mine in the north tipped me off about an inhuman group obsessed with achieving power. My associate knows more details but I fear that you 6 are their prime targets." Jeb explained twisting bread between his fingers.**

**"Okay then, so what do we do?" I said looking at 5 worried faces. 6 including Jeb.**

**"We travel asap to where my associate is staying. We will get more info of her." Jeb said.**

**"Her. I thought it was a guy?" Angel said.**

**"No, you assumed it was a man but in fact it is a woman." Jeb said. My curiosity peaked when Jeb looked straight over to Dylan when he said that. Something was definitely going on with that man.**

_"Maybe you should ask him."_** The voice suddenly sounded in my head.**

**"Why did you look at Dylan when you said that?" I asked. He paused for a few moments.**

**"The other news I have to inform you is that I have recently found out where the 'origional' Dylan came from." He said and we all stayed silent.**

**"What? Where?" Dylan said excited. Jeb smiled and looked at me. I had a feeling that meant I wasn't going to like it. Please don't tell me he was raised on a zoo or some place with scientists.**

_"Oh I'm affraid it is worse than that."_**The voice said. Now my heart was beginning to race in my chest. Worse than scientists! What could be worse than that?!**

**"Yakutsk." Jeb said and all out faces went blank.**

**"Bless you." Angel said. The flock chuckled.**

**"Yakutsk is a remote city in Eastern Siberia. It is famous for two reasons. One, for appearing in the classical board game Risk. Two, the fact that it can claim to be the coldest city on Earth." Jeb said.**

**"Coldest city on Earth!!" I yelled. Everyone knew how much I simply loved the cold. The voice was right. Being in the worlds most coldest city WAS worse than scientists!**

**"Oh dear." Angel said probably feeling my anger about this.**

**"Max, I know you don't like the cold but we have to. We have to get more information. We will take the jet there and stay inside. You will be fine, I promise." Jeb said. I didn't feel reassured. I felt 6 eyes lock on to me, waiting for a decision.**

**"Why can't you just call her or email her or something?" Iggy said.**

**"Because we are half way across the world, phoning is out of the question. As for email, it is unreliable. I would rather speak to her in person. Besides I'm betting Dylan would like to go?" Jeb said looking at him.**

**"Well sure. I want to see where I came from." He said looking over at me.**

**"Oh alright! But as soon as this is over, you take me to the hottest place in the world to make up for it." I said defeated.**

**"If we leave Siberia alive..." Gazzy piped up.**

**"You want to go to Ethiopia, Dallol, where there is an active volcano and frequant Earth tremors? Not to mention temperatures that can reach up to 145 degrees Fahrenheit, 63 degrees Celsius, in the sun?" Jeb said.**

**"Oh, when you put it like that.. No." I said. The boys laughed.**

**"Well that's a relief. Plus it's a desert so not much fun." He said.**

**"When do we leave?" Dylan asked almost impatient.**

**"Tomorrow morning." **

**"That's a little sudden don't you think? We don't exactly have the right clothing to go to the coldest place in the world." I said pointing to my thin hoodie, tank top and jeans.**

**"Max has a point. We need proper winter gear." Iggy said.**

**"Shopping??" Nudge gasped and we all laughed.**

**"Well Jeb?" I said. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows.**

**"You expect me to pay for this?" He said. We all nodded.**

**"Oh for heaven's sake all right then." Jeb said reaching into his wallet and pushing his credit card across the table. **

**"I shall know how much you have used and if you try and use it again without my permission I shall know about it." He said seriously. The younger kids nodded but I smiled. Having Jeb's credit card in my hand made me feel kind of powerful.**

**Luckily the shops we wanted didn't close for another 4 hours. But I figured it would take as long as that just to get what Nudge needed,**

**We didn't waste any time and began flying to the closest town not too far away.**

_"Remember when you came here before? The lady in the shop with her hands all over Dylan?" _**The voice reminded me. I felt a surge of jealousy hit me and without realising I flew closer to Dylan.**

_"You really are starting to come together now aren't you." _**The voice told me as though it was proud.**

_**"**__I am. It is only a matter of time before you really connect."_** It said. **

**Wait what does that mean?..... Figures.**

**"Max what shop are we going in first?" Angel said.**

**"I say we go into that shop with all the winter gear, its expensive but its all really good stuff." Nudge said without rambling.**

**"Oh yeah that narrows it down doesn't it Nudge." Iggy said.**

**"You mean Millet's Nudge?" I laughed.**

**"That's the one." She squeaked.**

**Once in town, we found Mullets and it was a good thing it was big. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy ran to the young kids section of clothing whilst Iggy, Dylan and I began searching through the young adult section.**

**We picked the warmest, furriest coats we could find, along with thick gloves, woolly scarf and a long hat to cover the ears. The coat alone was $250.**

**"Hey Max check out these funny looking snow boots." Iggy said.**

**"They look warm." Dylan said. Next to them was some more decent looking pair made from real animal fur. Angel wasn't going to be happy about this.**

**"They cost $280." Iggy said looking at the price tag.**

**"Lets get them." I said suddenly adding them to the cart.**

**"Jeb is not going to be happy about this." Iggy laughed. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy came over showing me what they wanted. I checked through to see if what they had chosen would be warm enough.**

**"Looks pretty warm. Don't forget an extra pair of gloves though." Dylan said. **

**They ran off to find a warm pair of gloves to wear underneath the thick ones.**

**"Nice Angel, matches your eyes." I said.**

**At the counter the woman behind the desk finished scanning our items and put them all in separate bags according to who they belonged to.**

**"The total is $8,560 please." The woman said. She looked sceptical like we wouldn't be able to afford it.**

**"Lets hope Jeb has enough," Angel whispered as I plugged in the card.**

**"Jeb is going to have twins!" Iggy whispered bending over with laughter.**

**The machine accepted the credit card and the woman smiled giving it back to me.**

**Everyone picked up what belonged to them and we headed home.**

**"I think Jeb will sprout wings when he sees how much we spent." Gazzy said slapping Iggya high five.**

**"You could buy a car for that price!" Dylan laughed re-adjusting his bags on his shoulders.**

**"Lets not tell him how much it cost okay. Let him figure it out later." I said and the flock agreed.**

**Jeb was standing out on the porch in his usual place when he saw us come into view.**

**"My word did you buy the shop!?"Jeb said alarmed when he saw how many bags we were carrying.**

**"Not quite, but we have what we need. Hopefully."He replied.**

**"Well put them on lets see what you look like." Jeb laughed ushering us into our rooms.**

**"Hope you've got your moneys worth Jeb." Iggy said laughing through the house. Jeb looked at me and I quickly vanished into my room before he could even ask.**

**"Oh my god I look like a retard." Iggy said waddling around the lounge.**

**"No you don't. I do!" Gazzy said also waddling.**

**"Don't be silly, you look fine." I said although I felt a little uncomfortable myself.**

**"We've each got fleeces, thermals two sets of almost everything so I think we should be able to manage." I said. I noted how Dylan looked unusually cool in his winter wear.**

**"Looking good Dyl." I said.**

**"Thanks. This feels strangely normal for me." He said. **

**"Well this is your home. Sort of. Maybe your used to the cold." I said.**

**"Yeah maybe."**

**"Alright everyone. Glad I got my moneys worth. Make sure you pack your bags with everything you can. Your going to need every layer over there." Jeb said.**

**"Well guys, I guess we better get an early night, considering what time we have to be up in the morning." I sighed.**

**"Exactly what time is that?" Gazzy asked.**

**"4am." I sighed again.**

**"Your kidding...right?" He said and I shook my head. He disappeared into his room cursing under his breath. I'll talk to him about that later.**

**I folded everything into my suitcase and zipped it up. I left my clothes for tomorrow on the chair and decided not to sleep in any pyjamas as I would only have to re-pack in the morning. **

**I climbed into bed with nothing but my boxers and tank top on, admiring the warmth while I still could.**

**I wrapped my arms around my pillow and shut my eyes when an arm snaked around my waist startling me. I looked behind me and Saw Dylan looking up at me.**

**"What are you doing?" I said surprised.**

**"I wanted to sleep with you. I kinda got used to it the other night and you keep me warm." He said. I pulled the covers up to my chest and lay with Dylan next to me, holding me. I saw a skinny tall shadow pass by the door and realised it was Jeb.**

**"Goodnight you two." He said in a cheerful voice. Obviously he hasn't found out about how much we spent today.**

**"He knows I'm here?" Dylan asked and I shrugged.**

**"Go to sleep. Big day tomorrow." I said and he quickly leaned over to kiss me.**

_"Your not going to push him away anymore are you?"_** The voice said loud and clear. It took me a while to think about what it had said, all the while I was begin kissed. **

**No. I thought.**

**I kissed Dylan back surprising him that he let a loud groan escape his mouth. He pulled away from me and with my raptor vision I could just make out the blush across his face.**

**"Sorry." He said and gave a little laugh. I smiled and turned over, feeling the familiar warmth of him on my back. I was the one hoping he would keep me warm tomorrow night...**


	14. This Love

**I was asleep, yet somehow I was awake enough to feel the presence of someone in the house. A presence besides the flock and Jeb I mean.**

**My eyes opened fast and I began to cast out my senses. I turned my gaze towards the bedroom door and saw it was wide open. A silhouette appeared and I jolted up in bed. The light flickered on and I shielded my eyes with my arm and I heard Dylan grumble next to me.**

**I looked up, dazed and saw Fang standing by the doorway.**

**"I'm sorry to have woken you." He said calmly like he was telling me the time of day.**

**"Are you crazy? Its 2 in the morning." I croaked.**

**"I just wanted to tell you.. tell you that Tallie set me up." He began. I looked at him carefully.**

**"What do you mean set you up?" I said alarmed. Dylan was now sitting up glaring at Fang. Fang looked at him with a surprised look on his face. Dylan grinned.**

**"She let slip that it was her job to keep me away from you. So you could...be with him..." He said giving Dylan another hard glare.**

**"Oh. That little..." I said but Dylan cut me off.**

**"So what, you want to come back and play happy families?" Dylan joked.**

**"I just thought she ought to know." Fang said disappearing out of the room. I jumped out of bed and ran after him. I grabbed his arm and spun him around.**

**"I'm sorry." I mouthed and he nodded. **

**Jeb suddenly appeared out of nowhere in his stripped pyjamas gazing intently at Fang.**

**"Fang what are you doing here?" Jeb asked.**

**"Came to tell Max something. I'm leaving now." He said and turned again for the door.**

**"But it must have taken you ages to get here?" I said trying to bring him back. He shrugged me off. He opened the door and stopped.**

_"Max he really wants you back. Badly."_**Angels voice sounded in my head. I scanned the room and spotted Angel standing in the corner out of view. I pretended not to acknowledge her and looked back at Fang. By now he was looking at me with his solemn dark eyes and I almost felt sorry for him.**

**"I will see you again, no doubt." Fang said trying to sound a bit more cheerful.**

**"That might not be anytime soon. We're going on a trip and we may be gone for a little while." Jeb said and Fang perked up.**

**"Where? When?" He said as though he would be joining us.**

**"Remote city in eastern Siberia." Jeb told him and Fang frowned.**

**"What do you want to go there for?" He said turning around fully.**

**"To talk to a friend of mine. She has information on a group of individuals obsessed with achieving power, who may be targeting the flock. Don't worry Fang. I think you and your flock are safe. At least for a while. We will deal with the problem." Jeb explained. Fang's face softened and his eyes glared around the room. Then his eyes found mine.**

_"He wishes more than anything that he could come. He's really upset Max."_** Angel spoke again and I turned to look at her. By now Fang must be aware she was talking to me and I tried to hide it.**

**"Sounds like you guys are going to be busy. I wish you luck." He said turning for the door once again.**

**"Fang would your flock care to join us?" Jeb said unexpectedly making Dylan, who was now by my side, Angel and myself to look at him in shock. Fang stopped for a moment and looked at me.**

_"He doesn't know if he can handle being with Dylan over a long flight."_** Angel said with a giggle at the end. **_"He doesn't want to get you hurt either. You know, the reason he left?"_** She said and this time I didn't look at her, I looked at Dylan. He looked at me with a blank expression but then smiled.**

**"Whatever you want I'm happy with." Dylan said putting an arm around my waist. I felt my face burn up and saw Fang try and tear his gaze away from us.**

**"Go and ask your flock first. We will post-pone until we hear from you. I shall contact her in the morning and tell her we will be a few days late." Jeb said with a warm smile.**

**"If you do decide to come, you will need the proper gear. It is the coldest place in the world." I said and Fang gave one of his killer half-smiles that made my legs weak. He nodded farewell and left as silently as he had came. **

**Jeb headed back to bed and so did Angel.**

**"So...I guess this trip could really be interesting after all." Dylan said as we walked back to the bedroom. **

**"What do you mean, of course it will." I said.**

**"You know what I mean Max." He said and gently pulled on my arm to stop me.**

**"If he's going to be around then you know I'm going to be protective about you, right?" He said with a smile.**

**"Why's that then?" I said pretending to be dumber than I was.**

**"Because...well because I love you that's all. I don't want him thinking he can get back with you, 'cause he can't." He said pulling me against his bare chest. I let the warmth rush into me and felt him kissing the top of my head.**

**"I'll behave if that's what you want." I said giving him a playful smile. **

**I crawled back into bed and felt Dylan's familiar body up against mine.**

_"You know, you really should tell Fang it is clearly over between the two of you."_**The voice said in my head making me snap my eyes open.**

**Why would I do that? I love Fang. I never want to believe it is over between us.**

_"You have been with Dylan for the passed couple of days, sleeping in the same bed, allowing him to kiss you and get close to you...Is it not truly over yet?"_** The voice remarked. I felt myself blush at the thought of kissing him in the hotel and being close to him.**

_"Do you not love Dylan. Has he not proved how useful he can be? Do you not feel drawn to him like you do Fang?"_** It questioned. I thought about what it had said and realised that yes, I do feel drawn to Dylan and being close with him lets off fireworks in my gut. But never was I going to completely brake away from Fang.**

**"Max?" Dylan whispered on my shoulder. I turned my head to the side and brought my face inches away from his.**

**"Do you still love him?" He asked looking almost miserable. He didn't want me to say yes. I didn't want to say no.**

_"Tell him the truth can't lie to your perfect other half."_** The voice told me.**

**"I..." I began but he stopped me before I could finish.**

**"It's okay, just be honest." He said in a soothing voice. My body melted in to the bed, feeling more relaxed than before.**

**"I do wish I could be with him. It still hurts that he went away. But I know that it isn't possible for us to be together. Not yet anyway." I told him and he put his arm around my waist and cuddled me. He closed his eyes, resting his head on my shoulder. I let myself relax into him and gradually began to fall back to sleep.**

**I woke up several hours later to the delicious smell of Donuts. I could just about hear the voices of the flock in the kitchen, drinking juice and having a full breakfast, made by none other than Iggy. Jeb must have fetched the donuts from the store.**

**I must have had one heck of a dream as the bed covers were practically spread across the floor. All that was remaining was the bedsheet which was draped across my legs and Dylans and nothing else. I turned to look at him, laying on his back with one arm behind his head and another across his muscular chest. He had only his Calvin Klein boxers on and I couldn't help but take a peek.**

**I don't know about my dream but he certainly must be having a good one by the looks of the huge bulge in his boxers. I quickly averted my eyes and tried to picture something else. Donuts.**

_"What are you afraid of Max?" _**The voice asked. Me afraid? I don't think so Mr. Voice. I'm not afraid of anything. Well except being locked away in the school away from the flock maybe.**

_" You know what I mean. Why are you afraid to look? No one will know. No one will see and Dylan certainly won't mind. Not that he's going to see you, either." _**It stated. The voice had a way with words. It actually made me think about looking. But why would I want to do that anyway? After a couple of seconds thinking it over, I decided once wouldn't hurt. Hopefully.**

**I turned my head slightly to the left to check if he was still sound asleep. He was. He looked gorgeous when he slept. But you didn't hear that from me!**

**I moved my eyes from his stunning.. from his face to his muscular chest and arms, down to his abs and below.**

_"Like what you see?"_** The voice said with a ring of laughter. I frowned in irritation hoping the voice could sense it and shut the hell up. It became silent so I figured it got the message. **

**Truth was, I kinda did like what I saw. Although if you repeat that to anyone I WILL hunt you down!**

**I looked down to his boxers and the shape that lay inside them. They were no where near see-thru, although you could make out almost every detail of him.**

**I wondered how it would feel against my hand and tried to shove that thought to the back of my mind. The very back.**

**The smell of donuts was almost overwhelming for my sensitive nose and my stomach let out a loud growl. Dylan shifted in position and opened his eyes.**

**"Good morning. Smells like donuts they're having." I said getting out of bed and reaching down for my clothes. I wasn't going to unpack my bag just for a change of jeans so I decided against it.**

**"Ooo I love donuts." He replied in a raspy voice that sent a shiver down my spine. I turned around to smile but instead of smiling I stared with my mouth a-jar, looking at Dylan casually laying with his arms supporting him behind his back. I wanted to run over to him and kiss him, tell him how gorgeous he looks sitting their like that. But I also decided against that. I focused my gaze on putting my jeans back on hopping around on one leg as I put my leg through. Without realizing, Dylan snuck up behind me and pulled me into a hug. I felt his hardness against my back and began to feel my cheeks heat up.**

**"Sorry." He quickly apologised and withdrawed away from me. I turned to face him as he stood towering over me. His cheeks shone a light pink and he bit down on his bottom lip seductively.**

**"Put some clothes on and loose the stick, breakfast is ready." I smiled putting my hand on his chest and draping my fingers across his muscles.**

**"Okay then. I'm sorry." He smiled back. Fang's killer half smiles were to die for. Although, Dylan's smile just made you feel totally warm inside, like nothing was ever going to hurt you.**

**"Stop apologising." I said and he gave a small laugh showing his perfect teeth.**

**"Sorry." He said again, laughing harder this time. I punched him lightly in the chest and left him to make himself look presentable for breakfast.**

**"Max, full English breakfast?" Iggy asked and I nodded. "Oh Max I'm glad your finally awake. I need you to pop down to the store and buy these things." Jeb said handing me a rather large shopping list.**

**"What do we need all this stuff for?" I asked.**

**"The trip is going to be a long one. We will need lots of supplies." He said.**

**"How long is the flight going to last?" Angel asked taking a bite out of a slice of toast.**

**"Very long." Jeb replied. Dylan came in and sat down, inhaling his breakfast.**

**"Max why don't you take Dylan with you, I highly doubt you will be able to carry this all alone." He said and Dylan looked confused.**

**"Oh yeah Max we were thinking of going to watch a family movie today. Maybe Nanny Mcphee, you should come. Jeb is even going to come with us." Nudge said.**

**"Yeah please come with us." Angel said.**

**"I don't know guys. This list looks like it might take a while. Besides I'm not really in the mood. You go have fun and you can tell me all about it when you get back." I told them looking at their disappointed faces.**

**"Come on, lets get started." I said to Dylan nudging him.**

**"Can I lick my plate first?"He said smiling. I shook my head and watched as he licked every single crumb off the plate. Ewww.**

**"Okay, so if you get all the food items and I get all the non food items that should make it quicker." I said to Dylan splitting the list in half.**

**"Alright sounds good to me." He smiled. We soared through the sky at 100MPH and I wondered how fast he could really go.**

**"Do you want to race?" I asked him and he grinned.**

**"Sure thing. But I'm gonna win." He teased.**

**"Okay from here to that big yellow sign all the way over there." I pointed and he nodded.**

**"Go!" I yelled quickly and we both took off like lightning. For most of the way I was leading and he was only seconds behind. Although he soon caught up to me and I had to kick it into overdrive. I only just won going at my near best. Dylan was quite the flyer now.**

**"I'll get you next time." He said sticking his tongue out at me.**

**"Your pretty good. Usually everyone has a hard time keeping up with me but you weren't far behind." He gave me a cheesy grin and we both laughed knocking each other in the sky.**

**"Oh hey look, that's the shop down there." Dylan yelled over the wind, soaring downwards like an eagle.**

**We landed in a back alley and made our way through to the shop. I motioned for Dylan to go left where as I took the right, not forgetting to memorize exits and escape routes as I made my way along the aisles.**

**It took me 10 minutes just to find one single item. I could see Dylan was having trouble figuring out where stuff was also.**

**Okay so it took even longer than expected. An hour roughly and it took us half an hour to get here so by the time we get back two hours will have passed.**

**"They probably think we've done a runner." Dylan joked meeting me at the checkout.**

**"Yeah." I laughed and didn't take my eyes away from his. He began smiling and I quickly turned away.**

**"I think it's going to rain. We better hurry up and get home before everything gets wet." He said.**

**"Good idea."**

**I reached in my back pocket for my credit card and paid the lady at the checkout. She was quite surprised by the amount of stuff we had brought and we made up a lame excuse about having a big birthday party. Luckily she bought it and didn't call seurity to throw us out.**

**"Yup it's just starting to rain." Dylan said holding out his hand as we got outside. We ran around the back alley and took off into the dark, clouded sky full of rain.**

**By the time we drew closer to home, the rain was pouring from the sky and we were both drenched through. The shopping bags were completely soaked and my jeans were sticking to my legs.**

**"There is no better way to have a shower." Dylan laughed as we landed down on the deck. Jeb's car was gone so I assumed they had already left for the movies.**

**"Where are we going to put all of this stuff?" I asked Dylan who pointed to the pantry.**

**"Good idea. Shove it in there till Jeb gets back." I found a comb and ran it through my tangled hair. A pile of clean clothes was mounted in the wshing basket and I pulled out a new pair of jeans and a jumper. I found one of Dylan's tight shirts and picked it from the bottom of the pile and turned to throw it at him.**

**"Here catch." I said but stopped in mid air as he stood by the washing machine, stuffing his wet shirt and jeans into it.**

**"Oh thanks." He said as he walked over to me and grabbed the shirt. He turned it in the right way and was about to put it over his head but stopped.**

**He looked at me for a few moments then placed his shirt on the chair nearby. He put his arms around my shoulders and I quickly reacted back, putting my arms around his waist.**

**"I love you." He whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.**

**I looked up to see his glossy turquoise eyes staring back at me and then he kissed me. It was magic, the way his lips connected with mine. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside me changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, I was content to feel his breath to come and go with mine. His breathing became more and more rapid as he pressed himself onto me, holding my face with both of his hands. I touched his chest and ran my hands around his muscles in circles. He pulled away slowly and reached down for my hand.**

**"Follow me." He smiled and began to lead me out of the kitchen through to the bedroom. I sat on the edge of the bed and Dylan knelt in front of me, putting his hands on my legs kissing my neck. His head was level with mine and our noses were now nearly touching. He caressed my face with his fingers and lifted my chin up to kiss me again. **

**Suddenly he stood up, making my head level with his groin. I heard him laugh slightly before he nudged me to lay down and leaned in to hover above me on all fours. I laid on my back looking at Dylan's dark brown wings flapping slowly above me like a fan. He pushed my wet shirt up over my head and spread kisses over my stomach and chest.**

**"Your so beautiful." He told me leaving my stomach and positioning his face inches away from mine. I pulled him in kissing him hard, stroking his sides with my hands. I fumbled around with the top of his boxers and he wiggled around, indicating me to pull them down. I brought my hands back up to his shoulders, too nervous to remove his only item of clothing. Max the sap. With his knees positioned either side of my body, he sat up, levitating above my legs and put his thumbs inside his boxers. He looked at me, as though asking for permission to remove his underwear and I bit down on my lip. What was he going to do after he removed them?\**

**I took note of how delicious he looked. His hair falling across his face, the sexy pose he was doing sent my heart racing in my chest. He tugged down slightly with his thumbs, his gaze still upon me. He pulled his thumbs out of his boxers and reached for the zipper on my still wet jeans. It didn't take him long to pull them straight off and throw them on the floor with my shirt. He looked at me in just my underwear and smirked. He traced his index finger along my thigh and stuck his thumbs back into his boxers, tugging them down a little further than before. Something in me forced my hand forward and pressed my hand against his thigh. I felt so stupid and quickly tried to pull my hand away but Dylan grabbed hold of it and placed it back on his thigh. He held it in place giving it a little squeeze before he slowly moved it over onto his manhood. I felt myself blushing furiously and tried hard not to look. With Dylan's other hand, he brought my head up to look at him. He was incredibly beautiful. He carefully wrapped his hand around mine, pressing it against him and moved it up and down. I watched as he guided my hand and hid my face with my hair.**

**I felt him remove my hand from his boxers and when I turned to look back, he had pulled his boxers down with one hand and replaced my hand around his hard member. At that moment I wanted to run...or fly away as fast as I could and not look back. My heart was about to leap out of its chest as I felt his manhood throb in my hand. I was screaming at myself, 'Run get away! Fly!' but my body didn't work.**

**"Max?" He said which made me look up at him. I looked directly into his eyes and no where else. "Are you alright?" He asked letting go of my hand. I pulled it away and tucked it into my lap. I smiled up at him and nodded, worried that if I spoke now, my voice would crackle and break.**

**"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," He began. I wanted desperately to tell him that I was fine with it, but I was just too nervous to react back.**

**"I'm sorry too. For being..." I started but he broke me off.**

**"Nervous?" He finished and I gave him a smile and nodded. I was comfortable being here with him like this, with hardly any clothes on, but anything else was pushing the boundaries. I wanted badly to not feel nervous or shy. I always dive straight in with any situation no matter what. Except this....**

**"Alright." He said and leaned down closer to me. He kissed me and the sudden dizziness feeling came rushing back. I felt at ease with him kissing me and held his head urging him not to stop. I was aware that his boxers were still half way down and his manhood was pressed against my leg.**

**"You know how much I love you, right?" Dylan said between kisses.**

**"Yeah I know." I replied and kissed him again.**

**"No, I mean, do you know how much?" He repeated and I frowned with confusion.**

**"I don't understand." I said stroking his face. He lifted himself off me and moved slightly to the right, looking down between our bodies. I looked also, hesitantly, and saw him positioning his hard friend with his hand to my centre between my legs. I let out a quiet gasp as I saw what he meant and as I saw him.**

**"You mean, you want to.." I began trying my hardest to hide a faint smile.**

**"That's how much I love you." He told me showing me his perfect teeth. Most of all, I wanted him too. I really did love him, but Fang would be completely devastated.**

**"If your worried about emo boy, then don't be. He left remember. I would never do that to you. He doesn't deserve a beautiful, strong willed and intelligent person like you" Dylan said and I fell in love with him all over again. He told me things that Fang had such a hard time saying. He wanted to be with me and the connection I felt between us was mesmerising. The connection between us just when we kiss is like magic. I wondered what it would feel like if we were truly connected. I wanted to know. I let Dylan play around with my underwear whilst he kissed me and didn't show any signs of hesitation when he tried to slide them down. He seemed more surprised than I did when I let him and he gave me a stunning half smile.**

**He positioned himself between me and gave me a few reassuring kisses on my neck and cheek. He reached down and held his hard member in his hand and gently applied pressure to my opening. I never put any real thought into it, but I guess I always pictured it would be Fang laying between me, taking away my innocence. The connection between Dylan and myself spiraled out of control over the next hour. It made me truly believe he was my perfect other-half as I could never experience a connection as strong as this with anyone else. Maybe not even Fang. Hearing the sounds escape Dylan's mouth was about as amazing as Fang saying I love you. It was totally sexy and for once, I was glad I didn't run away.**


	15. Take Off

I will look back on this and remember it as the moment I began to give up on Fang. Sounds like something I'd never do, I know. But that's the way it is. I've got no reason to hide it now. In fact, I don't want to hide it anymore. Knowing what we have done just makes me realise more and more that this is truly the way it was meant to be. I could never admit that before, but now I see it. Strange how things turn out in the end.

I lay on my front with my wings outstretched, feet tangled in the bed covers and my arms above my head. I glanced over at the clock on the wall and it took me a few moments to realise what time it was. It was 9 the next morning!

I pulled myself up quickly and rolled out of bed, hitting Dylan in the face with my wings as I did so.

"Hey watch it will ya." He grumbled turning over.

"Get up will you, its tomorrow already." I exclaimed hitting him on the head with a pillow. He reacted quickly and began shoving on clothes, hopping around on one leg as he forced his legs through his jeans. I was in too much of a hurry to tell him to put on underwear.

I was first out the door and straightened myself up to look half way decent before I presented myself to the rest of the flock. Did they know? I still couldn't believe it myself. It felt almost like a dream and I had to cast my memory back hard to make sure it really wasn't just a dream. Although the flushed look on Dylan's face as he appeared behind me told me otherwise.

"Good morning you two. Care for some toast." Jeb said almost too happy. What's got up his lab coat?

"Hey." I said trying to act casual. I blocked my mind from Angel who was sitting happily across the room eating breakfast. She didn't seem to notice anything. At least, not yet anyway.

"Good morning. Toast would be great I'm famished." Dylan said also trying to put on a normal face.

"The shopping you guys got must have been real heavy to carry Especially all that way. And in the rain too!" Jeb began.

"Yeah there was bags and bags full of stuff. Must have worn you guys out?" Iggy said pointing to the empty bags around the kitchen.

"Yeah we were spent." I lied.

"You guys were asleep already when we got back and it wasn't even late." Gazzy said sounding surprised. I smiled and looked around the table. Everyone seemed to have brought the heavy shopping act and didn't say any more. Although Jeb had a strange look on his face. One that I don't ever remember seeing before. It was a happy smile but his face seemed to speak a thousand words. What those words were I don't know, but I'll figure it out later. When the flock isn't around, maybe I'll ask him.

"So when are we leaving? Are we leaving today? I would love to leave today. This place is starting to get quite boring. Is it true that Fang is coming with his flock. I can't wait to meet them I bet they have awesome powers like us. Except without the wings of course. Do you think..." Nudge blabbed but Jeb held up his hand and everyone let out a long breath.

"Yes Fang will becomng with us. I've already informed my colleage about our late arival. She said it was perfectly fine to postpone for a day or two but no more." Jeb answerd.

The flock began talking about the trip and about Fang. I thought about what happened between Dylan and myself yesterday and wondered how I would ever tell Fang. Don't be stupid Max, of course you can't tell him. I scolded myself and started to wonder if I was going insane.

"What happened with you and Dylan Max?" Angels voice popped into my brain. Oh (Insert swear word of your choice here.)

"Nothing baby. Stop poking around people's minds. I've toldyou a thousand times already." I said slowly raising my voice.

"Sorry. I was just really interested." She replied in her sweet angelic voice.

"It's okay sweetie. Just nothing for you to be concerned with, that's all." I told her and she sighed.

"Is it to do with Fang?" She asked a few seconds later and I glanced up at her over the table. She was looking towards Nudge as though making sure people didn't know she was talking to me. Good girl.

"Sort of. It's okay though just forget it okay?" I asked.

"I think you and Dylan make a really nice couple. He's so sweet too." She giggled and I almost blushed.

"What do you mean nice couple?" I replied trying to sound dumb. Although it was hard seeing as there was a mind reader in the house.

"I know you like him Max. He loves you too. Alot. He isn't as good as hiding things from me as you are." Angel said giggling again. My face began hot and I wanted to put a paper bag over my head and never look at anyone ever again. She knows.

"Guys... I think I hear something approaching." Iggy said suddenly making everyone alert with attention.

"What is it Ig?" I said looking out of the windows over the canyon.

"Wings I think. Maybe its Fang? You said he wanted to come right?" Iggy said and I nodded. I couldn't stop the smile creep across my face. Although Dylan didn't seem to mind when he saw. He knew I was already his.

A few moments later, a knock on the door echoed through the house. The ladder was up so no one could climb up and the only other way to get inside was to fly. It had to be him. Angel ran to open the door and hugged Fang tight as he wobbled in. Seeing Fang like this was beginning to be a lot easier. I didn't have this strange pulling sensation in my gut when he was around. I had a slight case of butterflies but nothing compared to how it used ot be anyway.

"Good to see you all again." Fang said bluntly locking his eyes on mine. That meant good to see YOU again Max. I smiled weakly and felt the butterflies build up in my stomach.

"So, are you coming with us Fang?" Jeb asked and it took him a few seconds to register what Jeb had said. He was too busy looking at me.

"Oh yeah they are very keen. Would be good for them to meet you guys. Although Tallie and I are the only ones that can fly." He said looking at me again. What did he want?

"You made up with her in the end?" Jeb asked concerned. Like he really cared.

"Well...something like that. I don't know if I can forgive her. Not yet anyway."He said smiling. this time he averted his eyes from me. Does he still want me?

"Of course he does Max!" Angel exclaimed. I jumped five feet in the air when she said that and thanked the lord no one saw.

"We can leave whenever you are ready. I can pick you and your flock up in the jet when you are all packed and ready to go." Jeb said. Fang smiled and nodded.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments and everyone just casually looked around at each other.

"Toast?" Jeb said and Fang nodded. I watched eagerly as he walked over to the table like he used to do not long ago and sat down with us. I took him all in, unaware that I was doing so and Dylan gave me a nudge. I smiled and laughed feeling like a total idiot and he laughed back. He was soo easy going it was unreal. Before I could do anything, he leaned in and kissed me straight on the lips. When he finished he pulled back with a big 'mwha' sound and made everyone laugh. But not Fang. He looked at us and I could almost feel the pain, anger, and hate coming off him like a foul odour. I looked at him and tried to give him a reassuring smile. Although, I didn't know why I was reassuring him.

Awwwwww you guys are such a cute couple! Angel burst out but quickly covered her mouth with both hands. "Oppps. I wasn't meant to say that outloud." She mumbled and it was as though time stopped completely.

"When did that happen?" Iggy asked confused.

"Probably yesterday." Jeb broke in, making me wish a huge black hole would swallow me up and never bring me back.

"Yesterday? They were out getting shopping yesterday? Not very romantic to ask someone out, doncha think?" Nudge said quickly.

There was another long awkward silence and Dylan began to laugh.

"Might as well tell them. I'm not afraid to admit it." He said and my heart started racing in my chest. Was he talking about... about...'that'.

"Tell us what" Jeb said and by the tone of his voice, I guess he already knew.

"I asked Max... actually I don't think I asked her out at all..." Dylan said frowning. He looked at me and smiled.

"You didn't?" Angel said sounding disappointed. "But you.. you guys went to bed together..." She broke off and my eyes flew wide open.

"Yeah I know..." Dylan said in a low voice. "I guess we already are a couple then." He laughed.

Please God kill me now! Kill me now!

Jeb helped the flock bring down their luggageready for the jet, leaving me alone with Fang and Dylan at the table. Okay so maybe I was wrong. This is the most awkward moment yet.

"So you guys...did it?" Fang said with a slight edge in his voice.

"Yup. Dylan said dragging his arm around me. Fang looked up and stared at us.

"I told you, you wasn't getting her back." Dylan suddenly said making me look at him with surprise.

"Yeah you sure did." Fang said sounding like he was gritting his teeth.

"I'm sorry,.I didn't exactly plan it." I said. I felt I had to say something. I could tell this was breaking his heart and I didn't intend for him to find out so soon, if at all.

"I hope you have a nice trip. I hope you understand that I cannot come with you." He said standing up from the table and walking towards the door.

"Wait, your leaving?" I shouted.

"Yes. I can't be here anymore. Not under the circumstances. I'm sorry my love." He said and and completely vanished from the room.

"He still has a thing for you." Dylan said.

"Where's Fang?" Jeb said holding everyones stuff.

"Not coming." I said bitterly and walked out.

Today I would remember the day I completely broke Fang's heart. Surely we were even now after everything he had put me through. But part of me still loved him. I was lost without Fang. But somehow I managed to survive, thanks to Dylan. I had to accept him now as my soul mate and had to let Fang get on with his life. His new flock. Everyone will be safer that way. Including him.

I was really looking forward to Fang coming with would have been like old times. But now I'm worried he will never come back. He thinks that there is no chance of me and him ever getting back together. But who knows whats around the corner. I've learned you have to expect the unexpected and be prepared for anything. Being a good leader is not just about making sure everyone is safe and doing their chores, but it's about knowing when to put your right foot first. In this case I'm going to put my right foot first and get on that jet. I was probably as anxious to see this colleague of Jeb's and see Dylan's birth place as much as he was. If he had family, he was going to introduce me. If they didn't run at us with pitchforkes and knives, calling us freaks.

We left for Siberia not long after Fang vanished out of out lives once again. Out of my life should I say.

"So the idea is that we stop off at Moscow get some fresh air and have a walk around. Then we head straight out to Yakutsk." Jeb instructed us.

The flight to Moscow would be bad enough and all ready I had the chills. Dylan grabbed a blanket and wrapped us both together making Angel and Nudge 'awwww' at us.

"How long do you think we will be here?" Dylan whispered, moving my hair out of my face.

"How long would you like to be here for?" I asked and he smiled.

"For a while." He said and I nodded. I hated the cold more than anything. Well, almost more than anything but seeing how happy this was making him made me feel happy. He had the chance to find his family, if any of them are still around, and he gets to see where he grew up. Personally I think he's the luckiest member of the flock.

"Max look down there at the lights. Aren't they amazing!" Angel said and I looked.

"Hey Jeb where are we?" I asked thinking we couldn't possibly be in Moscow yet.

"Not there yet I'm afraid."Jeb echoed from the front of the jet. "Just flew over Spain." He finished.

"Spain is nice. I would love love love! to go there one day. Maybe one day soon after all the cold weather huh Max?" Nudge said trying to get me to say 'Oh what the heck lets do it'. But I didn't.

"I think Max is tired guys. Let her rest okay?" Dylan said and Nudge went away with Angel to find Gazzy and Iggy who, I hope, were not plotting anyones demise.

"You handled that pretty well. You would make a nice leader one day." I said smirking.

"If I ever get the chance, who knows." He smiled back. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

I started to see images of myself, a much older me, dressed in the strangest clothes that looked ten times too big. My hair was longer and styled and I seemed to be walking down a walkway, constantly looking behind me and stopping. Then looking around as though I was looking for someone.

I'd never seen myself look so anxious before. I was sure I was waiting for something. I couldn't tell much from my surroundings but if I had to guess, I'd say Miami.

Suddenly, the next thing I knew, I was running across the road and skidded to a holt just infront of a modern looking appartment building. I looked like Jesus Christ himself was just about to exit the building and bestow upon me the gift of immortality when someone did open the door infront of me. It was hard to focus and I felt myself slipping out of my dream. The only image I saw was of a tall man, as gorgeous as Dylan standing, embracing me. I knew for a fact it wasn't Dylan...


	16. Moscow

**We arrived in Moscow almost a day later. As soon as the flock was off the jet, we jumped up into the cold morning air and stretched our wings.**

**"Okay guys, we'll make a pit stop and get some refreshments. Maybe even have a little look around before we head out again." I instructed the flock.**

**"What's wrong with Jeb's refreshments?" Nudge asked taking a bite out of a small chunk of chocolate.**

**"What's right with them? It is Jeb food after all." I said. The flock is never picky about food. We've had our own share of dumpster food in the past along with rat bbq but this was just distastful. Unless we had a full black bag of Jeb food each this wasn't going to get us far.**

**"I hear ya, I think I've got a gas build up from all this cheap chocolate." Gazzy complained.**

**"I have a headache, if that counts." Iggy added.**

**We landed and told Jeb we needed proper food and he agreed. Luckily he still hadn't found out how expensive our winterwear was because if he knew I don't think he would be happy about paying for all of us to have a proper meal somewhere.**

**"Jeb have you even exchanged your money to russian money?" I asked before we got to a restaurant and found out we only had American dollars.**

**"Already a step ahead of you." He replied. I guess he will be paying for most of our trip then. Not thatI'm complaining.**

**"Max, I think we should go to an information centre so we can grab a booklet and see where we can eat and what we can look at." Nudge said.**

**"Great idea, I think there isn't one too far from here. We will have to catch the train into main Moscow." Jeb said grabbing his backpack.**

**"Oooh we're riding on the metro train?" Angel said excitedly. She seemed to be getting more like her old self again.**

**I wrapped my arm around Dylan's as we walked through the station and onto the metro train.**

**"Just encase someone takes a shine to you along the way." He joked. I smiled and blocked any thoughts for Angel to read. Already she and Nudge were whispering something behind our backs which couldn't be good. I'd have to worry about that later.**

**"This is our stop." Jeb said doing a headcount as we got off. I was the one that always did headcounts. This trip changed nothing about the way I feel for Jeb. He still wasn't welcome in our house. I was still in control.**

**"Look an information booth. I'll grab a brochure thing." She said running off. I kept a close eye on her as she grabbed the brochure and came running back.**

**She flipped through the pages looking under bars and restaurants for young people. I guess that meant Jeb wasn't joining us. Too bad.**

**"Oh look, Jean- Jacques. A French, Russian restaurant that's a favourite amoung the citiesyoung and beautiful." Nudge dictated.**

**"Sounds good to me." Iggy said and the others agreed.**

**"Oh wow look Max, a circus. There is a circus here. Can we go? Please?" Angel begged pointing to the flyer nearby.**

**"I don't know Ange, if we have time then yes, but we are on an important mission." I whispered. She nodded and stared at the flyer.**

**"Okay I need some grub, lets go." I said and let Jeb lead the way. He knew his way round foreign countries like he did labs.**

**The walk was 20 minutes and by the time we arrived, the wind had picked up and the flock was exhausted.**

**"We are going to fly next time Jeb." Iggy complained.**

**"Yeah, that was tiring." Gazzy huffed sitting on a bench outside the restaurant.**

**"I'll go and check if there is room for 7." Jeb said and disappered.**

**The 6 of us waited outside on a bench, squeezed together. Everyone will take one look and think Oh those poor kids skinny and homeless. They have no idea.**

**"Everyone alright?" Dylan asked.**

**"Tired." Angel said and the others nodded.**

**"I've got cramp." Gazzy said rubbing his foot.**

**"So have I." I said rubbing my padded coat over my stomache.**

**"Are you alright." Dylan asked concerned. I guess he really does care what happenes to me after all.**

**"Just need to eat thats all." I said and stood up just as Jeb invited us in.**

**A tall man with a huge mustache led us down to what appeared to be the basement and took us to our seat. I felt uncomfortable being trapped underground with only one exit. Dylan squeezed my shoulder as though he understood and almost instantly I felt a little better. Soft music played and people payed no attention to us as we walked in. We sat at our table and each grabbed a menu provided by the foreign man. Luckily Jeb spoke some French.**

**"Max is it okay if we have steak?" Angel asked and Nudge nodded.**

**"Mmmm steak sounds delicious. Count me in." Iggy said and Gazzy began licking his lips.**

**"Sure that's okay. Garlic bread and nachos for starters. Three of each that is." I said and Jeb looked at me and gave me a 'your going to cost me a fortune' look. Little did he know we already had.**

**"Sounds yummmy!" Angel said.**

**"Jeb we're ready to order. 7 steak meals, 7 cold drinks...no, better make them coffee's and 3 baskets of garlic bread and nachos." I directed. Jeb nodded and signaled the waitor.**

**"Que prenez-vouz?" The waitor said and Jeb began ordering our long list of items. The waitor seemed a little shocked at the amount we ordered but nodded and went away.**

**"Jeb what did the waitor say?" Angel asked in her sweet old voice.**

**"What are you having is what he asked." Jeb replied.**

**We sat at our table going over the plan for the day. After our meal we would visit the GUM (pronounced goom) shopping mall where we would each get to buy a souveneir. I would get something nice for my mum and sister when I next see them again.**

**After that we would go and see the circus for an hour just to keep the younger ones happy and finally check out the City Space Bar and Lounge on the 34th floor of The Swiss Otel and refuel our tank before hitting the road. Or should I say, sky.**

**The appetizers arrived and we immediately inhaled everything within 5 minutes. Jeb was still on his first peice of bread by the time we had finished.**

**"Jeb your soooo sloowww." Nudge laughed.**

**"It's his age sweetie, he can't help it." I mocked and the flock laughed. Jeb didn't look very impressed but with a slight nudge to the elbow, and I do mean slight, he put on a smile and tried to make a comback with his lame excused.**

**During the laughter, I met eyes with Dylan who seemed to be making a few jokes of his own.**

**He was so different from Fang, but beautiful in his own way.**

_"He was made to be beautiful. For you Maximum." _**A familiar voice intruded my thoughts. Oh good morning. Nice to see you still exist in the deep depths of my mind. Not! It didn't answer, thankfully, and concentrated on my flock.**

_"Don't get too comfortable. Things never stay the same." _**The voice spoke again. I froze up in my seat, casting my mind back to when Angel had told me something similar back in Africa. How I wanted things to stay the same, but they can't.**

**Alright, so the voice had my attention. And if your listening to this, unless you have something really important to tell me, something life threatening or dangerous please do not hesitate to warn me. But if it isn't important and your just here to gloat, beat it!**

_"Everything I tell you is important in its own way. You need to broaden your mind and think outside the box. Everything is about to change."_** The voice said in its serious tone. **

**I became fully aware of the surroundings around me. The people sitting at their tables, sitting at the bar, laughing and having deep conversations with each other. The soothing music in the background adding to the calmness of the atmosphere. It didn't look like anything out of the ordinary was going to happen. No men in black suits, or white for that matter, where standing at the door, no men with guns or tasers, no erasers or robotic looking men. Everything seemed...cool. **

**I wondered what the voice had meant by everything will change and tried to shove it to the back of my head.**

**The main course was served by the same foreign man that had served us before. He looked at my flock and smiled.**

**"Bon appetit!" He said with a bow and quickly left to serve another table.**

**"I know what that means!" Angel said laughing.**

**I observed as my flock inhaled their main meals. Even Jeb seemed to be getting stuck in to his steak which is unusual for him. Usually he only takes an interest in things he can cage up.**

**In the next minute, Jeb's cell phone began ringing from his coat pocket and he hesitantly answered it.**

**"Hello?" He spoke quietly as though he was trying to make sure we couldn't hear him. His eyes turned to me and he got up from the table and walked towards the men's room.**

**"Wonder who it is?" Nudge asked.**

**"Who ever it is, it can't be good." I said taking my first bite out of my food.**

**"It's Dr. Hans." Iggy said with his mouthfull.**

**"Great. What does he want?" I asked. Iggy cocked his head to the side and began listening in on the phone conversation.**

**"He wants to know...how you are?"Iggy asked, almost surprised.**

**"Me?" I said sounding like I was greatful for the concern.**

**"Oh and Dylan. He wants to know how you AND Dylan are." Iggy corrected.**

**"Ohhhh he wants to know if you two are 'together' yet." Nudge said raising her eyebrows suggestively. I ignored her comment and watched Iggy.**

**"Oh Max...Jeb has just told that...well that...you know..." Iggy trailed off.**

**"That what?" I pressed him for answers. He was quiet for a few moments then he spoke.**

**"He told Hans that you and Dylan are a couple now... Hans seems really, really happy. He's asking all sorts of awkward questions." Iggy said. I blushed and looked over at Dylan. He seemed to be slightly embarrassed by what Iggy has said too. I was going to kick Jeb's butt for this.**

**"Awkward questions?" I repeated like a parrot.**

**"I don't want to discuss this right now. Maybe Jeb will tell you." Iggy said burying his head in his grub.**

**Jeb came back over and sat down.**

**"Who was that?" I asked pretending I didn't know.**

**"Dr. Hans. He wanted to know how everything was going." Jeb said.**

**"You told him about our trip?" I almost yelled.**

**"Well he is Dylan's 'creator'. He deserves to know that we are going on a mission to find his real heritige. And about the cult." He explained. I decided toleave it at that, for now and pry him about it later. I finished my food and called the waiter over so Jeb could pay the bill. **

**I made sure we left quickly and headed towards the shopping mall Nudge had been so interested in. We decided to stay together and headed for the gift shop. I had to literally drag Nudge behind me to stop her from trying on any clothes or perfume. **

**I walked around with Dylan, Nudge with Angel, Gazzy with Iggy and Jeb on his own. I came across a woman's necklace, embedded in diamonds over the letters MUM. I grabbed Jeb and forced him to get it. In the end he gave in. I also managed to find another one for SISTER, which Jeb also hesitantly brought.**

**Angel spotted a snowglobe on the snowglobe stand and came completely mesmerized by it. She carefully picked it up and walked over to me, not taking her eyes off the item.**

**"Max...Look." She said in a faint voice which drew my attention quickly to the snowglobe she was holding. I had never seen her look at something in this way before.**

**"What is it Angel?" I asked concerned. Hello Mother Teresa again.**

**"I have this strange feeling."She said still looking at the snowglobe. I became even more concerned and took the globe out of her hands and examined it closely. Once all the snow had cleared I noticed that the city inside it was the same city we were from.**

**"This is our city." I said and looked at Angel. She nodded and then a smile spread across her face. **

**"Angel?" I said looking into her eyes.**

**"Max I think something wonderful is going to happen..." She said looking like a normal 7 year old when they see the room full of christmas presents. "It doesn't snow this much at home. Not where we live. What could be causing all that snow?" **

**"Sweetie, it's just a snowglobe. There is meant to be lots of snow." I began but she started shaking her head quickly.**

**"No Max. This is something wonderful." She started again. I stood up and put the snowglobe back in its place. Angel ran to get Jeb and for some strange reason, he actually brought it for her.**

**"Dylan came over and saw the strange look on my face. I told him what Angel has said and he shrugged it off.**

**"Kids will be kids." He laughed. Angel brought the snowglobe over to me and Dylan and Dylan held it in his hands. Angel seemed to really want Dylan to see it. **

**Dylan brought the snowglobe up to his face and examined it like I had done. He glared for a few seconds taking in every detail as though it were important. He brought it back down and gave it back to Angel.**

**"Interesting." He said and began to rub his chin. I had thoughts running through my mind like someone had spiked our food and our drinks when Angel's face returned to normal, as did Dylan's.**

**"Everything alright?" I asked wondering if they had been under some kind of spell. Anythings possible.**

**"Wierd." Dylan replied. I gave him a what does that mean look and he smiled.**

**"I think something wonderful is going to happen." He said and Angel nodded. "But I don't know what exactly." He finished. I was completely puzzled and decided weall leave and get some clean air.**

**Is that what the voice meant by everything is going to change?**


	17. Snow Place Like Home

**After leaving the shopping mall and, hopefully, Angel and Dylan's strange behavior over a snow globe, the circus didn't go quite to plan either. Half way through the show Nudge became obsessed with a male performer who she thought looked like Leonardo DiCaprio and tried to edge closer and closer towards the centre of the circus to see him better.**

**Angel started shaking the silly old snow globe like mad and even started talking to herself. I didn't confide in Dylan just encase he sided with her and they became even worse freaks than they already are. Gazzy and Iggy were hatching plans on seeing how long a performer can walk across the tightrope with explosives going off underneath her and lastly, to top it off, I had the worse gut ache in the world! **

**It hurt to breathe and when it didn't hurt I felt like my entire stomach contents were about to fall out.**

**Several minutes passed and it seemed to subside. Dylan rubbed my back and kissed my neck making me feel a lot better. Although I still had to stop Nudge from making a fool of herself and stop Gazzy and Iggy from exploding the whole tent! Life was good.**

**I retrieved Nudge, thankfully before she made a big comotion, and ordered the flock out of the circus. Angel seemed to intent with her snow globe to care too much.**

**"Okay guys, if you want to get some chow before we head out then we should go now." I suggested. The flock seemed almost starved by the way they were acting towards the food advertisement boards. **

**"Max aren't you going to have anything?" Dylan asked and I shook my head. "Not that hungry." I said and he left it at that.**

**"Max the view from here is ah-mazing! I can see the circus, the shopping mall and the whole city from here!" She said siting by a big glass window 34 stories in the air.**

**"I'm going to have a two large double cheeseburgers and large fries." Gazzy said. Iggy ordered the same and Nudge and Angel both settled on 3 hot dogs each and a large bowl of chocolate mint ice cream. Dylan had a large veggie burger and a double cone of strawberry and vanilla ice cream.**

**"Max you should try this." Dylan suggested but I insisted I wasn't hungry. Besides, we hadn't long just had our big steak meal and after my stomach episode, I couldn't think of food right now. Who knows what might have been put in it. But everyone else seemed fine.**

**"I like it up here. Reminds me of when we're flying." Nudge said eyeing up the circus as though the Leonardo Dicaprio look a-like was going to fly up to the building and shower her in roses.**

**"Time is getting on. By the time we get to Yakutsk, it will be nightfall." Jeb told us and I nodded.**

**"Finish up guys. Breaks over. Time to get back to reality." I said in my leader like voice.**

**It took us a while to get back to the building roof where the jet was parked. Luckily we were even allowed to park it there for a few hours.**

**We climbed aboard and the gang sat down and watched the small TV at the back of the jet. I sat in my usual seat, where I had sat countless times with Fang, holding his hand in secret and smelling his dark seductive scent.**

**"Are you thinking about Fang?" Dylan asked sitting next to me. I was about to ask how he knew when I realised I was holding a black scarf that once belonged to Fang. He must have left it here when we traveled on the jet last.**

**Dylan's scent filled the room around me and almost all thoughts of Fang were gone and I was concentrating fully on him.**

**"I'm sorry." I quickly apologised. He smiled but I could tell he wasn't really okay with it. **

**What I did next surprised me in more ways than one, as I threw Fang's scarf across the jet so it landed on the table opposit. Dylan looked surprised at me but then he brought his arm around me and held me close. I could feel his biceps around my shoulders and buried my head in the crook of his neck.**

**"What happened with you today?" He asked putting his free hand over my waist.**

**"I'm not sure. I think it was something I ate. Or didn't eat. I'm fine now, though." I reassured him and he wrapped his free arm around my front. Anyone would have said, Max won't like that, she hates to be suffocated with your arms all around her like that. But actually, I was enjoying it. It made me feel safe. Which was stupid because 99% of the time I was in danger from someone or something.**

**Outside it was starting to get dark and I could just about make out the light below us as we flew over Russia.**

**"What do you think is going to be waiting for us in this place?" Dylan asked.**

**"I honestly don't know. Hopefully somewhere warm to stay with good healthy food, nice people and useful information." I laughed.**

**"That sounds perfect to me." He smiled. I leaned in quickly and kissed his smile before I knew what I was doing. He seemed to like and brought my face close to his so he could return the favour. He lifted one of my legs around his side against the back of the small sofa and the other was on the edge of the sofa with Dylan inbetween.**

**"Are you crazy? If one of the flock comes in and sees you like this..."I began but he stopped me by putting his lips to mine. He held my waist and planted kisses across my face and neck before he laid beside me and watched as I drifted off to sleep.**

**The same images appeared again, but this time they seemed more clearer and detailed.**

**I was still slightly older and still wearing the strange clothes when I saw a sign pointing to Treasure Island Park and Pelican Harbour Park. Again I was looking for something and this time I assumed it was the guy from the end of my last dream. I ran across the road and headed towards a block of apartments. I stood just off the curb outside the building waiting for something to happen. A door flew open and as I moved forward, so did the guy who walked out to embrace me. He was strong and smelled gorgeous. I felt his chin hair prickle on the back of my neck and started laughing. I wondered why I was acting so childish.**

**He began speaking to me but the words were so quiet I couldn't make them out. I seemed to be smiling like a cheshire cat so I assumed it was something good. He took me by the hand and led me towards the buiding, occasionally turning around and giving me...giving me that same half lopsided smile that Fang used to give me. It was then I noted the jet black wings attached to his back and realised this whole time it was Fang I was seeing in my dream.**

**I felt someone shaking me out of my dream and I began shouting NO! No! I don't want to leave just yet! But it was already too late.**

**I opened my eyes and saw the flock staring at me with weird looks.**

**"Max you were having a dream. We're here now. Time to put your skates on." Dylan laughed. It took me a while to register where I was and what I was doing but as soon as I remembered I jumped up and put on everything warm that I owned. Before I left the jet, I grabbed Fang's Scarf and wrapped it around my neck and face, the scent making me remember his scent from the dream.**

**"Dylan you come with me, Max you make sure the rest of the flock get off quickly and head to shelter. Its once bitter night I can tell you." Jeb instructed and I rolled my eyes as I did as he said.**

**"Why do I have to come with you?" Dylan asked Jeb as he climbed out of the jet.**

**"Because I want you to meet her. More will be explained later. First lets just get to shelter." Jeb said and Dylan nodded.**

**The feeling you get when you get out of a warm pool and instantly feel the cold air against your warm skin is a little bit like what stepping out of the jet felt like. Except from the fact that the warm pool was the jet and the outside felt like the Antarctic sea and along with the wind, was so cold it felt like it was ripping at your skin with knives. Times that by a million and you have about the right temperature everyone was feeling about now.**

**"Welcome to minus 50 weather." A woman shouted in the far distance. I could bearly see her even with my raptor vision as the fog was thick thick thick and the the wind made it almost unbearable to open your eyes.**

**"Max follow my voice!" I heard Jeb shout and the flock followed me as I made my way through my new nightmare.**

**We went through a door and down some steps and almost immediately felt better.**

**"Its warm in here so you should be alright." The woman said.**

**She was tall with long brown hair and features I noticed similar to Dylan. She had the same eyes.**

**"I vote not going back outside ever again!" Nudge complained with a shaky voice.**

**"I'm all for that!" I replied as we headed down more flights of stairs.**

**"I'm sorry kids but we need to catch a taxi back to my place." She said and every ones eyes widened with shock.**

**"Wow I feel strange after that," I said and Dylan helped me down the remainder of the stairs. I noticed she kept looking back towards us, especially at Dylan, who still, despite the weather, looked completely perfect.**

**"How long are we going to be outside waiting for a taxi!" I shuddered at the thought of going back outside.**

**"Not long at all. There will be one waiting for us as soon as we get outside." The woman said smiling.**

**"Everyone put your hoods up!" Jeb said and we all prepared for the outdoors.**

**It only took less than a minute before we felt the cold biting at our flesh. We hurriedly crossed the snowy path to where the taxi was parked and luckily we all managed fit in.**

**"I hope your house is warm." I said rubbing my hands together.**

**"Oh yes you don't need to worry about that. I'm Alice by the way. Jeb has told me alot about you." Alice began but I cut her off.**

**"I'm sure you already know alot about us anyway." I said with a smile.**

**"Not all of you. You and Dylan in particular." Alice said which made me feel slightly uncomfortable.**

**The taxi drove at 5 miles per hour through the thick snow and fog. The sound of the roaring wind could be heard and even felt smashing against the taxi.**

**"This is going to take a loonnng time isn't it Alice," Nudge sighed.**

**"Yes unfortunately it is. However there is no other way. It would take twice as long walking." She said and everyone seemed to cheer up at the fact that we didn't have to walk.**

**"Another thing, no flying while we are here." Jeb whispered.**

**"Like I need to be told. Our wings would drop off instantly! Birds fly south for the winter don't forget." I joked.**

**"Well seeing as this may take a while, how about some info for starters." Jeb asked and Alice politely agreed.**

**"First off, as you know I worked in a lab, on the computers, and it was my job to make sure the subjects were responding well to their programming. I was told to make sure that everything was going to plan. Their plans of course. They wanted you and Dylan to respond well to each other, and when you didn't, that was obviously a malfunction in the programming. Or so they thought anyway." Alice explained.**

**"You can't programme the soul." Dylan said and Alice agreed.**

**"However when they made subject...when they made Natalia, for Fang, she was supposed to lure him away from you so you could have two different flocks. It worked quite well but then you and Fang met up again and things became complicated. For them I mean.**

**They can see how well Dylan is progressing, even now and they can also see how well Natalia is progressing. She had never intended she would fall for Fang but she did, and is now trying to convince him that she likes him. Although his heart still belongs to you." She went on. Hearing this about Fang made my throat close up and my heart felt like it was burning inside my chest. I was tempted to open the window but I knew I would be risking the flock frostbite if I did.**

**I took a deep breath and swallowed, feeling the burning sensation as I did so. I was aware that everyone in the taxi was glaring at me intently and I tried to look normal.**

**"Is everything alright?" Alice asked and I nodded a little too quickly. My throat closed up even more and I literally gagged for breath. I suddenly became very hot and very itchy.**

**"Max whats wrong?" I heard a concerned Angelic voice say.**

**"Throat tight...Chest hot." I choked out and Alice came closer and took a look at me. I started to itch my hands furiously until they were red and she nodded.**

**"Looks like you've got an allergic reaction. Have you eaten anything different or something you wouldn't normally eat?" She asked but I could bearly breathe.**

**"Max is used to eating anything she can get her hands on. Even dumpster food. Why should now be any different?" Dylan said concerned, like he had been by my side for my entire life.**

**"She didn't like Jeb's food. Maybe it was something at the food place?" Angel suggested as Nudge pulled out a chocolate bar wrapper from her trouser pocket.**

**"Here look at the ingredients. Max had a few of these but she didn't like them. Its worth a shot." Nudge said handing the wrapper to Alice. Jeb instructed the driver to drive faster and everyone was rubbing my back and reassuring me I would be okay. We just needed to get to Alice's and she could help.**

**The driver skidded across the snow in a hurry as the flock got ever recipt they could find and handed it to Alice.**

**"It must have been Jeb's stuff because Max was feeling a little off before we even went in." Dylan remembered. I nodded, which was all I could just about do and placed my head on his shoulder to thank him.**

**"Oh dear." Jeb said and he rambled on about how sorry he was and he never meant to hurt me blah blah blah. He was worse than Nudge when he wanted to be.**

**"Gang we're here!" Alice exclaimed. Both Alice and Jeb split the bill and Alice ran out of the taxi first to open the door, then signaled for the rest of us. Dylan helped me get out as my knees felt a little shaky and everyone hurried inside. Alice's house was quite beautiful for a lab tech worker. The lights were all on and inside it looked quite cosy.**

**"I feel as though I'm getting de ja vu or something. Like I've been here before?" Dylan said standing in the doorway looking out and around the village. "That house..." Dylan said with a frown across his face, pointing to the house opposite. Alice smiled and gave a little wave to someone peering through the curtains. Dylan came inside and sat me down in front of the fire.**

**"Not where I want to be right now Dyl." I choked again and he placed me on the sofa.**

**"I have some heart burn tablets and some anti- allergy tablets. Take these and you'll be fine in no time." Alice promised. Usually I wouldn't have accepted anything from strangers, especially pills but I took them and laid down with my coat over me. Sweat was beginning to pour down my forehead and my hands were shaking cold. Not to mention raw red.**

**"I...I feel dizzy," I moaned.**

**"Max your laying down." Dylan reminded me in his concerned voice. "Can you get dizzy whilst laying down Alice?" Dylan asked her but she didn't answer.**

**I felt Dylan leave my side and stand at the window.**

**"Alice who lives over there?" He asked again.**

**"Just a girl." She said smiling and I used up all of my energy to look over towards Dylan, who was peering out of the window.**

**"Why do I have this feeling like I've been here before?" He asked.**

**"Because this is where you used to live. You used to come and stay with me when you were younger. Your mum and dad lived in the other village not too far from here. You always told me you liked it better hear as there was more to do." She said showing him a picture. I saw him look at it and heard him say 'that's me' just before she told him she was his mothers sister. That's when my eyes became too heavy to keep open and I felt like I was drifting into a deep sleep.**

**Dylan POV**

**"My mother's sister? Your my aunt?" I asked noting the same coloured eyes that we shared.**

**"Yes. The people that I worked for found out that me and you are realted. That is why they fired me. To be honest, I couldn't stand watching as they played God with your lives. Your a human being for god's sake." She exclaimed. The flock smiled and watched as Max was resting on the sofa.**

**"She will probably be out for a long time. We can always tell her whats going on when she wakes up." I suggested, still looking at Alice, unable to believe she was the only family I had left. Like Max and her mum.**

**"Right. The group of people that I worked for were working alongside another company, its twin if you like. That company or school as you prefer to call it resides in Canada. The same school you and Natalia were resurrected from." Alice said.**

**"You mean Natalia was a clone like me?" I said trying to piece everything together.**

**"That is correct. Now the group of guys, there is 4 of them, reside in a different school from mine of the one based in Canada. The school I worked for is based right her in Yakutsk. Its hidden from view and you wouldn't be able to find it on your own. Its underground and there is only one way to get to it. Now the one which has formed these inhuman mad men isn't too far from here. Near the Verkhoyansk mountains there is a secret base, also underground in which these monsters are being created and tested. I would assume they have finished all their tests right now. They have details of the 6 bird children and Dylan who I'm sure they are very interested to meet. We can't let them get what they want. They will cause havoc everywhere they go and we are the only ones that can stop them." Alice explained to the flock. Boy Max sure was missing heck of a lot.**

**"How do we fight them? Are they robotic?" Angel asked and Alice shook her head.**

**"I'm afraid not. They are human, but they have been forced to evolve into super human, making them stronger and faster than before. Their memories have also been wiped and they have a chip in their brains in which can be traced." Alice answered. The flock stared at each other not knowing what to say or do without Max directing them.**

**"We will worry about it later when Max wakes up. For now everyone make themselves at home and relax." Alice soothed. She and Jeb headed towards the kitchen and the flock sat around Max and watched the T.V set. I stood by the window trying to remember any of my memories. I began poking around finding anything that might belong to me. There weren't many photographs of me, just the one Alice had shown me. I found a big old box full of home videos in the closet by the window and began searching for my name.**

**At the bottom of the pile I spotted a few. Dylan age 6. Dylan age 8. Dylan 12, 13 and 14. I grabbed them and stuck on the earliest into the VCR.**

**"Hey I was watching that." Nudge complained and I shrugged it off. This was more important than watching The Simpsons.**

**At first it was all fuzzy then the picture became clearer and I spotted myself playing in a playground. Alice's voice could be heard over the tape telling me to be careful and to play nicely with the other children. The flock watched in awe as they saw a younger me playing and running around with other kids. There was one girl who I continuously kept going over to and I heard Alice giggle several times.**

**"Dylan be nice to her!" Alice shouted and I began running after the girl as she fled from me. When I caught up, I pulled on her coat and made her stumble in the snow.**

**"Dylan thats not a very nice way to treat your new neighbour!" Alice called running over to us. Neighbour? Was this the same girl that lived in the house across from here?**

**"Sandy are you all right sweetie?" Alice asked helping her up. She began laughing and biting on her glove shyly. Then the tape went fuzzy again and stopped.**

**"That was the first day you came to stay with me. Your parents were out of the country for a few months so I took you to the local park to make friends before you joined the school here." Alice told me walking in from the kitchen with a large cup of hot chocolate on a tray for everyone.**

**"That girl lives across here?" I asked? Alice nodded taking a quick sip from her mug.**

**"You had a crush on her ever since she first moved in. You said 'Auntie Alice! Auntie Alice! I think that girl is an angel!' and you came running over to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the window. You watched her from that same window for hours. Finally I took you over to introduce ourselves and you became good friends. You were a little too playful but she didn't seem to mind." Alice told me. I felt slightly embarrassed and felt the flock burying their eyes into my head. I was silent for a while not knowing what to say. Alice went back into the kitchen to make soup and I started playing the next video.**

**'Dylan aged 8' Alice said on the tape just before it came into focus. It was christmas time and I was placing decorations on the christmas tree.**

**"Dyl smileee." Alice said in a funny voice and I gave the biggest and most strangest cheesy grin I had ever seen. Laughter filled the room from the flock and I blushed again. I was a funny little kid.**

**Christmas songs were playing and I began dancing to the beat holding Christmas tree beads around my neck as I did so. I began sneaking peeks out of the window making it more and more obvious that I was doing it.**

**"Alice! Look! There's that boy that Sandy likes!" I shouted and Alice came closer with the camera. She zoomed in on a boy wearing a furry red coat and a blue hat running into the house with Sandy. I saw the annoyance on my face as she laughed and giggled with him and Alice started laughing.**

**"If only you knew how funny your face looked right now!" Alice said bursting out laughing.**

**"This is no laughing matter!" I shouted very seriously with a massive frown on my face. The flock were suppressing their laughs as was I.**

**I finished decorating the tree and my face seemed to return to normal. Then the door bell rang and Alice placed the camera on the table facing the door and answered it. It was a woman with short brown hair wanting to know if Alice and I would go over for new years dinner. It was Sandy's mum. Alice agreed and I stod by the door with Alice.**

**"Will that guy be there?" I asked and they both laughed.**

**"Sandy's boyfriend and his family are coming too." She said gleefully.**

**"Yippeeee! The whole zoo for dinner!" I shouted jumping up and down. Alice couldn't help but laugh and Sandy's mum looked concerned.**

**"We will be there." Alice said before shutting the door.**

**"Dylan you naughty boy." Alice chuckled picking up the camera.**

**"So wha'?" I said like I had no cares or worries in the world. The flock were finding this hysterical. I'm surprised they didn't wake Max up with all our laughing. Alice finished off the tape by recording me packing away and cursing to myself about Sandy's boyfriend.**

**I was planning to play a few tricks at the dinner get together like putting itching powder on people when they are not looking so when they touch each other for a photo, they will start itching like crazy. Alice just shook her head and laughed. She didn't even try and stop me.**

**"Guys its getting late. Alice is going to show you to your rooms." Jeb said and the flock took their luggage and followed Alice upstairs. The second part of the tape came on and we were all sat down at the table. I was keeping a close on on some of the people, With no doubt I guess I was waiting for them to start itching. When some of them did Alice tried her best to hide a smile. I had also put fake flies in people's dinners and some of the older folks starting having panic attacks. I couldn't help but laugh. Jeb shook his head and walked away.**

**"Dylan did you do this?" Sandy asked me as everyone was leaving. I nodded, laughed and skipped merrily across to my house. Sandy looked as though she was about to cry. I felt bad after seeing what I had done but the younger me showed no remorse for what I had done. Alice didn't seem that bothered either.**

**Sandy's boyfriend gave me a strange look before getting into his families car. I blowed a kiss at him goodbye and watched as he became even more irritated. Alice ran inside, trying to hide her laughter from the crowd and I continued to skip merrily inside. Then the video went blank.**

**"Dylan are you coming?" Alice shouted from upstairs.**

**"Won't be a minute." I shouted back holding the next tape in my hand. These ones look different from the others. Dylan aged 12, 13 and 14 were in different coloured boxes with one label reading The Monsta club on the aged 12 and another label reading 'God Help His Soul' on the other. I had no clue what it meant but I figured it was probably something childish. Alice came down the stairs and saw the videos in my hands. **

**"You should leave those for another day." Alice spoke with something different in her voice. Almost like she was warning me. My curiosity got the better of me and wanted to know what was on the tapes but Alice made me leave them behind. For now.**

**"Whats wrong with them?" I asked as she showed me to my room.**

**"Well, there isn't really anything right with them. Boys will be boys you know." She said but I was still curious.**

**"What is wrong with them?" I asked her again and she sat down on my bed and sighed.**

**"When you became a teenager, you sort of changed. Not just outside but inside too. You became more of a hellion. You were a bit of a bully Dyl." She explained vaguely. I knew there was something she wasn't telling me. I pretended to leave it at that and once everyone was asleep I snuck back downstairs and put in the age 12 tape. 'The Monsta Club.'**

**Only when I did put it in, I realised Alice was right. What I saw on the tapes made me wish my curiousity never got the better of me...**


	18. Waking to Reality

**My curiousness got the better of me and when I decided I couldnt take it anymore, I climbed out of bed once everyone was asleep and found the remaining videos of myself. I saw Max curled up on the sofa with the blanket Alice had put over her. She looked beautiful when she slept.**

**I quietly put in the tape and turned upthe volume.**

**"Dylan aged 12." Alice spoke again before the images floated on the screen. I was in the school playground with 3 other boys chatting and laughing when all of a sudden two girls came over from across the road. They sat down at the picnic table and starting eating. I watched as the four of us walked slowly over to them nudging each other and laughing. When we arrived at the table the three boys I was with surrounded the table and I stood inbetween the girls from behind.**

**"Having a nice lunch are we?" I bellowed and my friends started laughing. The girls looked at us and frowned. One girl looked like the girl I had a crush on, Sandy and the other I did not recognise.**

**"Yes thanks." Said the girl next to Sandy in an uninterested tone of voice. I looked over at my friends and laughed.**

**"What do you want Dylan?" Sandy replied looking irritated.**

**"Oh you know what I want baby." I winked at her and she tuned away from me. I was unaware of Alice recording me at the time.**

**"Get lost. I told you yesterday and the day before and the day before that. No!" She yelled. My friends came coser to the table and began picking up their drinks and soaking their lunch, making sure to soak them aswell. I grabbed Sandy's ponytail and yanked her head back.**

**"Listen to me sweetheart, your going to come on a date with me whether you like it or not." I said calmly but deadly. I was shocked at my actions and turned to see if Max was watching. She was sound asleep.**

**"Owww okay, okay just let me go!" She yelled back and I let go of her hair.**

**"See that wasn't too hard was it my dear." We all laughed and left.**

**"I'll pick you up at 7. So be ready." I called back giving her another wink.**

**"I thought you said she likes it rough?" One of the lads said.**

**"She does really. She's just playing hard to get." I laughed and moved off into the distance until Alice was unable to record me any longer.**

**"You'll grow out of it one day you little monsta." Alice spoke just before the camera turned off. I wondered if I would have if I hadn't been cloned. The thoughts reeling in my mind disturbed me.**

**The picture fuzzed up but came back on seconds later. Alice was recording me in my room wearing something a little more sophisticated than usual.**

**"Your looking very nice." She said and I faced the camera and smiled. **

**"I want her to like me you know." I said doing my hair in the mirror.**

**"So forcing her to go on a date with you is going to make her like you?" She laughed and I dropped my arms by my sides. I gave her an annoyed look and continued with my hair. As soon as I was done, Alice recorded me walking over to Sandy's and banging on the door. She opened it and gave me a faint smile. She seemed impressed by what I was wearing. White shirt and black jeans with my hair neatly combed back, for once, and shiny black shoes. I looked like I was going to a wedding.**

**"You look...amazing." Sandy said taking me all in. I smiled and put my hands on her waist and leaned in to kiss her. She pulled away.**

**Her boyfriend appeared behind her and gave me a 'stay away from her look.' I folded my arms in annoyance and looked at her.**

**"Are we leaving?" I asked her and she was quiet. Then to my surprise she actually nodded. She kissed him on the cheek and pulled me out of the house.**

**"I can't believe I'm doing this. Your nothing but a monster." She said with tears in her eyes. "You know how difficult your making my life?" **

**"Oh please you could do so much better than that looser! He can't even dress himself properly." I defended myself.**

**"Better like you?" She yelled.**

**"Of course baby." I replied with a grin. She looked at me with a frown but her frown dropped when she saw how good I looked.**

**"Wow your stupid shirt is even tucked in. That's a rare sight to see." She mocked and I smirked.**

**"Only for you." I said wrapping my arm around her. She tried to struggle but I pulled her in more closely with a tight grip.**

**I wondered where Alice was taping from as by now we were a fair distance from the house. But the heavy breathing over the cam told me it wasn't Alice. It must have been one of the goons I hung about with taking over from Alice.**

**Recording my first date with Sandy so I could look back and laugh on it. Sounds about right.**

**The camera turned off suddenly, but then came on again showing me Sandy and myself walking back down towards my house. I was thankful that I didn't have to see where I took her for a date.**

**I pulled her by the arm towards my house and signaled at the camera. This time I knew I was being recorded and I had no doubts that it was one of my twisted friends.**

**I called out for Alice but there was no answer. I kicked off my shoes, threw my coat on the floor and pulled out my shirt.**

**I held on tightly to her wrist and forced her to come up the stairs. She tried to struggle but my friend pushed her upwards making her fall.**

**"What are you doing! Where are you taking me?" Sandy yelled irritated.**

**"Just want to show you my room that's all." I said unconvincingly. My friend chuckled behind me and Sandy turned around with tears in her eyes.**

**"Cheep up love, you like it when hes rough." My friend laughed and she frowned at him. I took her into my room and my friend stood by the door so she couldn't escape.**

**"What do you want?" Sandy asked again. I put my hands on her shoulders and forced her to sit on my bed. She didn't say anything and sat down looking up at me with solemn eyes.**

**I unbuttoned the first three bottons on my shirt and leaned down towards her.**

**"Encase you want to put your hands on there." I winked. I then leaned in to kiss her but she quickly pushed me away. I grabbed her hands and held them tightly against my chest. Then I leaned in to kiss her again but she moved back. I pulled her off the bed and pinned her to the wall, kissing her jaw and lips. She still struggled to get away from me but I held a firm grip kissing her more forcably.**

**She bit my bottom lip and made me shriek out in pain, then giving me a kick to the groin she headed for the door. She gave my friend a kick also and he doubled over in pain as she fled from my room. Good on her.**

**The camera went fuzzy and dark and this time it didn't come back on. I didn't want to know what else was on the other tapes so I put them back where I found them and headed for the stairs. I would have to remember to apologise to Sandy if I got the chance.**

**Max POV**

**I began hearing voices around me when my eyes suddenly became light enough to lift. It took me a few moments to remember where I was and what I was doing here.**

**"Max! Your awake!" I heard a voice shout. **

**"Nudge? What happened? How long have I been out for?" I asked rubbing my eyes and checking to see if I still had hands or if they had been ripped off from all the itching.**

**"You've missed loads. Alice told us where the guys were, 'cause there is four of them and they are in an underground school near here which is similar to the one Alice works in which is also underground AND you missed Dylan when he was younger in these home videos, gosh he is sooo sweet and naughty too." Nudge giggled and Dylan blushed in the background. He also looked a little guilty which disturbed me. I'd get to the bottom of that later.**

**"Oh Max your awake. Good to see you again." Alice said walking in from the front door bringing in the arctic weather with her.**

**"Hello. Nice to see you again too. How long have I been out?"**

**You've been in quite the sleep. You've been out for two days. I was getting worried but your flock told me you sleep like a log." Alice said taking off her coat.**

**"Yeah a log with wings." Nudge joked.**

**"Dylan, I told them pretty much everything that had happened and I said you feel as though you should apologise for everything you have done and they both said they are happy you are not dead and a different person. Sandy will be over shortly but her mother has to pop out. She will be over some other time." Alice said to Dylan.**

**"Alright. Thanks." He nodded.**

**"Who, what, where?" I said groggily and Alice laughed.**

**"I'll let Dylan catch you up." Alice smiled before disappearing into the kitchen. Dylan sat next to me and he began telling me about the home videos Alice had took and showed them to me. He told me about his old crush Sandy when he was youngerand told me he felt badfor forcing her to kiss him. I felt as though he was holding something back but when I confronted him he said there was nothing else. He swore on his wings he didn't do anything but kiss her and I believed him.**

**"Dylan answer the door." Alice said peering out of the window. He got up and walked slowly over to the door. I could tell her was nervous.**

**"Hi." Dylan said shyly and she said hello back. He invited her in and Dylan introduced me as his new girlfriend. Alice had obviously mentioned to her that we were freaks with wings.**

**When she took off her hat, gloves, coat and scarf, I could see that she was very pretty. She had long, funny enough, sandy coloured hair and sea green eyes. She had a small button nose and very few impurities. She had a slender curvy body with a fair sized chest. Something else I lacked. I studied her as she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and tried to look as friendly as possible. I don't think she was buying it.**

**"Wow...Dyl you've changed sooo much. You look stunning!" She commented on his broad shoulders and muscular frame.**

**"Yeah I know. I'm a completely different person now, as I'm sure Alice has told you. I don't remember anything from my other life and seeing the home videos, I just wanted to apologise for being so improper towards you and your friends and family." Dylan confessed.**

**She smiled, not taking her eyes off of his.**

**"Wow you really are different aren't you." She shrilled.**

**"I sure am." He confessed grining. I could see she was taken aback by his friendlyness and I wanted to stand between them and tell her hands off he's mine!**

_"That would be a good show to see. You telling another woman to back away from your perfect other half. I never thought I'd see the day."_** My voice shrieked with laughter. **

_"__**I think I'd like to see that too!" **_**Angel snickered also. I felt as though everone was having a good old laugh about this. So I did the unthinkable and stood up quickly, walking over to Dylan and putting my arm around his waist.**

**"Nice to meet you. But this gorgeous mutant belongs to moi." I said firmly. I could almost hear Angel and my stupid voice laughing in my head. I could even picture them giving each other a high five if it were even possible.**

**"Yes of course." She agreed. She shifted her eyes back to him and I would have killed right then and there to be able to read her mind.**

**"She can't get over how gorgeous he is now. And polite too. Careful Max. She might not play nice." Angel fretted in my mind. Not to worry though, I don't exactly play nice either.**

**Dylan sat on the sofa and I joined him. Sandy began looking around andfound the one old photo of Dylan in a neat oak frame on the mantle peice. As she was putting it back she began walking across the room and I suppose she accidentally kicked my bag, knocking some of the contents over the floor. She began apologising and started picking upmy things when she came across an old photo.**

**"He is devine." She said and I realised who she meant. That was the only photo of Fang I had before he left. It was the most gorgeous picture that showed his beauty perfectly.**

**"That's mine! Give that here!" I boomed making her flinch.**

**"I'm sorry." She quickly replied handing it over.**

**"Who is he, your brother or something?" She asked. I took a couple of seconds looking at the photo and then I looked at her.**

**"No he was my boyfriend. Until Dylan came along. But then he went away. To protect me and the flock. He's got his own flock now." I chatted giving away a little too much information. She didn't need to know that.**

**"Oh." She replied and sat with Dylan. I shoved the picture in my pocket and listened for an hour as them two got caught up in 'what used to be' and 'what is now'.**

**I yawned loudly giving the hint it was time for her to go. I wasn't even tired but she didn't know that I had just been asleep for two days.**

**She put on her coat, gloves, hat and scarf and gave Dylan a quick hug goodbye. When she left I grilled him about how pretty she was and obviously better looking with better taste than me. He told me I was being stupid and that I was hios perfect other half. He was loving the fact that I was jealous because it meant that I really did love him. Even though I will probably never say that to anyone. But then there was Fang. Seeing that picture I had totallyforgotten about brought back all those years of memories together.**

**I felt tears welling up in the back of my eyes and shook my head to get rid of them. I hadn't forgotten Fang and most of all I still loved him with all my heart. But knowing that we can't be together, at least not yet anyway, made me steer more towards Dylan. He was here for me and he did make me feel happy. Made me feel better when I was down. It was only going to make things more harderfor when me and Fang can truly be together again. But for now he was mine and I was his and that little girlie over there wasn't going to get between that.**

**"Max, I think it'stime you guys knew about their four boys powers before you go off and fight them. Its only fair I tell you what your up against." Alice cautioned.**

**"Yes of course." I grumbled clearing my mind.**

**"Well lets start with the youngest of the group shall we..."**


	19. Meeting the Baddies

**"Well lets start with the youngest of the group shall we?" Alice asked and I nodded. The flock sat around me carefully gazing intently at Alice.**

**"Now the youngest is just a little bit older than you. His name is Sam and he is 16 years old. He has the ability to wall crawl basically. He can also walk straight through them." Alice began and the younger kids eyes began to widen.**

**"Wow you mean like Night crawler from the second X-Men movie?" Angel gasped. Alice nodded.**

**"That's a pretty creepy gift. How are we supposed to creep up on him if he can walk on the ceiling and through walls?" Nudge exclaimed.**

**"I'm sure you will think of something." Alice smiled.**

**"Now secondly we have Oliver. He's 17 and stands about 5.11. Shouldn't be a problem for Dylan." Alice laughed noting Dylan's height.**

**"Height isn't everything." Dylan said smiling at me.**

**"Well Oliver is probably the most interesting next to Chase, but we will come along to him in a minute. Oliver is a bit of an.. what should I say. He likes black." Alice said and my thought immediately turned to Fang. Great I'm going to be fighting someone that remind me of Fang.**

**"You mean like Fang?" Angel said again being careful not to look over towards me. Alice nodded again.**

**"He has short black spiky hair and a fairly long fringe. Perhaps someone who isn't afraid to hit someone that could possibly look like Fang should go up against him." Alice said looking at me. Guess that doesn't mean me then.**

**"What's his gift?" Dylan asked intrigued.**

**"He has the ability to sense or recognise superhuman powers. Also he can track anyone who has these gifts." She told him.**

**"Wow.." Nudge gasped. Iggy and Gazzy sat in the corner quietly trying to take everything in at once.**

**"Now Chase is quite the looker, but don't let that distract you. While his Australian charm is nothing but lovely, he is still one of them. He can shape-shift into another person. It isn't quite clear on the extent of his power but it is possible that he could easily transform into someone you love. Your mum for example Max." She said and my eye brows raised. "Chase likes to play with peoples minds." Alice finished.**

**"That could be interesting." I noted sarcastically.**

**"Finally, there's the leader. He's 6.1 with a fairly athletic build. He loves his red leather jacket and his red cap and I suppose if you really want to get to him you could always threaten to rip his coat or something." Alice chuckled making it seem like we were going up against a bunch of monkeys.**

**"Whats his power?" Iggy spoke up from the corner.**

**"He has super strength, much like you all do. He's also very good at getting out of 'tight spots'. He is definitely one to watch if you've got him cornered." Alice said.**

**"Whats his name?" Dylan asked and Alice paused. She was quiet for a few seconds then raised her head and looked at him. **

**"Buck." She said playing with her fingernails. Buck sounded familiar to me but I couldn't remember where from.**

**"Buck? You mean... that same Buck who used to date Sandy?" He exclaimed. I realised this could be a problem.**

**"Yes I'm afraid so." Alice replied. "When you took Sandy away from him he pretty much didn't have anything else. His mother was always drunk and his father left her for another woman and he didn't see him at all. He wanted to be someone special and different and now he is." Alice explained. Dylan shook his head and sat down.**

**"Its all because of me that they were made." He said blaming himself.**

**"You don't know that." I said rubbing his back and he turned to me and smiled.**

**It wasn't half an hour later that we threw ourselves into a bus towards the next town. It was sufficiently less windier than Yakutsk was so we were only just able to fly. We headed towards the underground base of the four inhuman thugs checking our wings occasionally to see if they had frostbite. **

**"Max what if we can't defeat them?" Mr negative Iggy asked.**

**"We will don't worry. There is only four of them and 6 of us. They might be able to look like other people or hang from the ceiling like chimps but we are all very strong and we have more experience at this than they do." I said sounding very confident in myself. There was no more doubts after I had said that but deep down I had a feeling something wasn't right. Call it my women's intuition if you like.**

**"**_**Max, do you really think we can do this?"**_** Angels voice squeaked in my head.**

**"I'm not sure sweetie. But lets keep our fingers crossed. We haven't lost a battle yet." I tried to reassure her. She gave me a half smile and said no more.**

**"Down there, I think I see something." Dylan shouted over the roaring of the wind. We all looked down and flew towards what looked like a small square cabin. When we touched down on the ground the door was slightly open. I pushed it open further and inside was some steps leading down into the ground.**

**"Well done Dylan you found it." I smiled and headed down the dark stairs first.**

**"Max I'm scared." Nudge cried in the total darkness.**

**"Owww! I just fell down some steps!" Angel called out from behind us. It was completely black with no hand rail to help us down the stairs and no signs of life or light at the end of the staircase.**

**"Are we there yet? This place stinks. I can't see anything!" Gazzy complained.**

**"Welcome to my old world buddy." Iggy laughed feeling his way along the wall and down the stairs like he knew where he was going.**

**"I'm getting dizzy." Angel cried again. The stairwell was going down in a curve and even I felt slightly dizzy.**

**"Guys be quiet. Lets listen out for anyone or anything that might be down here." I said getting irritated.**

**"Anything...?" Nudge whimpered behind me.**

**"I think I'll take that someone to the something any day!" Gazzy said with a hint of laughter in his voice. I rolled my eyes.**

**"Guys can you keep your heartbeats down, I'm trying to listen out for people!" Iggy said irritated like we couldn't help but get a little bit nervy coming down a flight of stairs God knows how long in the complete darkness, unaware of what lurks at the bottom.**

**"I think this is it." I said feeling a door on my right. I opened it and light poured in making everyone hold there eyes.**

**A narrow corridor presented itself and we slowly walked along it, trying carefully not to make our footsteps on the hard marble floor detectable. There was dozens of doors on either side on the corridor and it seemed to go on for miles.**

**"So which door anyway?" Dylan asked and I looked at him.**

**"You tell me. If something is going to happen, no doubt at least one of them will appear from one of these doors. Who better to see it coming than you." I grinned. Dylan looked down the corridor and focused. We all stared at Dylan waiting for him to show us the way.**

**"None." He said quickly.**

**"What do you mean none. Please tell me we're in the right place?" I said putting my hands on my hips.**

**"Yes we are in the right place. But no one is going to come out of these doors because they are all offices. And locked. If we continue further down there, there will be a steel door saying no entry. If we open that and go down a small amount of stairs, we will come to the big main lab where all 4 of them are, including 3 or 4 scientists. I think we can take them." Dylan said shocking us all.**

**"How did you no all that!" Nudge asked amazed. Even I was taken aback by the amount of detail.**

**"Dylan that was pretty impressive." I congratulated. He smirked shyly and I pulled on his hand. "Lets go." **

**I led the flock with Dylan close behind down the long, narrow corridor until the steel door Dylan had mentioned came into view.**

**"Who wants to knock?" Gazzy laughed with a hint of shyness in his voice.**

**"I most definitely do not!" Nudge beamed. Angel shook her head and Iggy shrugged his shoulders.**

**"I guess its up to you and me then." Dylan smiled.**

**"Do you think they will be expecting us?" Angel asked.**

**"I don't think so Ange. We have the element of surprise on our hands." I remarked confidently like I knew exactly what I was doing and how I was going to do it. Of course I had no flippin' clue.**

**"Okay so I think we should seriously think about this for a moment..." Nudge said nervously. "I mean we don't actually have a plan do we?" She asked.**

**"No we don't. But your right. We do need to think of something." I said just as Dylan put his arm on mine.**

**"Someones coming. A scientist. Lets hide." He said quickly and we hit in one of the locked offices which Dylan broke into. **

**We all watched from a crack in the door as an old man in a white coat walked straight passed us with a clip board. Dylan opened the door more just enough to squeeze through and crept up behind him. What was he doing!**

**He silently tiptoed up behind the scientist and knocked him over the head with a nearby fire extinguisher, leaving him flat out on the floor.**

**"Oh my God Dyl was that really necessary?" I whispered as loud as I could to sound angry. He smiled and nodded.**

**"Quick, lets drag him in here and tie him up before someone sees." Gazzy announced as Dylan and Iggy both picked him up and brought him in.**

**"Check his clipboard, it might have useful info on it!" Angel demanded. I picked up his clip board and began searching through the notes.**

**"I don't understand anything on here!" I sighed. Dylan took the clip board and began looking through it.**

**"I recognise this handwriting on here." He began and everyone became alert.**

**"On this letter, this handwriting. It belongs to Dr. Hans." He said pointing to the writing and signature.**

**"Oh what a coinkidink!" I said trying to sound surprised.**

**"What does it say?" Nudge said peering over the clip board.**

**"I don't know but I'll shove it ion my pocket for now. We've got more company. Back into the office!" He shoved and we all got back into the dark office trying carefully not to tread on the scientist. Would be a darn shame if we scuffed up his shiny shoes and clean clothes.**

**The door opened with a loud creak once again and this time it wasn't a scientist. Scientists ALWAYS wear shoes and I couldn't hear any footsteps. Not from a shoe anyway. **

**"Oh please Lord if you can hear me, I know I haven't been a very good boy this year, but please,please PLEASE don't make it the dude who can sense powers!" Gazzy pleaded.**

**"Oh my gosh what if it is! We're doomed!" Nudge began to panic.**

**"Calm down and shush! I said and everyone fell silent. I felt Dylan hold me around the waist from behind to protect me. I wondered if he knew who it was? I looked up at him and with my raptor vision I could tell he didn't have a clue this time.**

**I opened the door very slightly and peered out. The rest of the flock peered out looking over each other to see who was coming.**

**The sneaker footsteps grew louder and a shadow could be seen coming along the hall. We were all held in suspense as the footsteps grew louder and the shadow appeared bigger. Then we saw someone walk straight passed the office but then they suddenly stopped.**

**" gosh." I found myself saying before I realised what I was doing. The guy looked just like Fang! And that meant... we were in serious trouble.**

**"No...that's him isn't it. The dude who can sense powers. That's why he's stopped. Gosh he reminds me of Fang." Nudge quivered.**

**I gazed at.. what was his name..Oliver I think and noted the resemblance of him and Fang. He stood in the corridor with his head down and his long fringe burying his face.**

**"You might want to come out now." He spoke in a calm tone. He didn't sound anything like Fang at all. His voice was too soft and mellow to be considered anything like Fang's.**

**Dylan pushed open the door and we all stepped out wearily.**

**"What are you doing here?" He asked facing us. He has beautiful sea green eyes and a nice looking face. He didn't look 17.**

**"We're here to stop you!" I exclaimed putting my hands to my hips. He smiled. Again, nothing like Fang.**

**"I'd like to see you try sweetheart. Buck will break your pretty wings in two." He said with a calm tone that didn't make me take him serious. So we might have been found but at least we got found by the calmest member. All in all it could have been a lot worse.**

**"I'd like to see him try that. You guys think you can have all the power you want? Well I don't know what your planning or how you even plan on taking skills from others but I'm not going to let you succeed." I spoke confidently.**

**He stood for a few seconds registering what I had said.**

**"You speak to me like you want to kill me. I'm not the should be having this conversation up with him.I'm just the 'find and locate' guy." He said with an edge in his voice. Did he want to be the leader? Sounded like that was what he was hinting to me.**

**Suddenly the stel door opened once again and out came two more. Buck didn't seem present.**

**"Well well well. What have you got here then Ollie?" Asked the guy with the Australian accent. This must be shape-shifting Chase. The quiet one next to him must be Sam.**

**"Don't know. Didn't get an introudction." He said and Chase laughed.**

**"Well that's not a very nice way to start off is it ai flock?" He spoke quietly as though he didn't want anyone else to hear.**

**"How do you know we're the flock?" Nudge stupidly said. Chase walked slowly over to her not taking his eyes away from hers.**

**"Because I'm not stupid. I know that anything that has wings is our target and they belong in a flock lead by the wonderful Maximum Ride." He said just inches away from her face. Nudge trembled slightly. I don't know if it was fear or if it was the fact that she thought the guy was cute. He moved away from her then came and stood next to me. **

**"So you think you can stop us from taking skills?" He asked me folding his arms in the same manner as me. Nudge chuckled quietly.**

**"Yes I do and stop copying me!" I growled.**

**"Ooo she's a feisty one isn't she? Whats wrong darlin', got a twig up your backside?" He laughed and Gazzy couldn't help but let out a burst of laughter.**

**"Gazzy this is not funny. No I don't have a twig up my backside but your going to have my fist down your throat if you don't keep quiet!" I threatened and Chase just laughed.**

**"Ooo I'm so scared! What are you going to do? Feed me to your chickens?" He joked.**

**"We're not chickens!" Dylan corrected.**

**"I know! I know! You people can't take a joke." He laughed. **

**Just then the door opened for the last time and out came the leader. I looked over at Dylan who looked ready to attack him any second.**

**"Well... I never thought I'd see you again." He spoke grufly to Dylan. Dylan stood his ground and explained he wasn't the same person anymore. He was a changed man and he even apologised to him.**

**"Let bygons be bygons. I'm much happier now than I ever was. You two can have each other." He snapped back.**

**He walked over to me and examined me from head to toe.**

**"So your Maximum Ride. I take it your here to defeat me and my boys?" He said and I nodded.**

**"You got that right." I boomed. He pushed me back and I lost my balance and quickly stumbled to the floor.**

**"Your no match for me little girl." He said and was about to step on me when Dylan stopped him.**

**"Don't even think about it man." He warned him and Buck looked surprised.**

**"What? Your telling me..." He began looking at me and Dylan. "Your telling me shes yours? Well that makes sense. Sandy wouldn't want a freak like you." He roared with laughter. **

**Dylan punched him square in the face knocking him back a few steps. Normally, if he did that to an ordinary human being they would have been unconscious for a week.**

**"Sandy likes me the way I am. She said I was stunning." Dylan shouted and Buck looked surprised.**

**"Well, in that case I better make you loose your girl, like you made me loose mine!" He growled grabbing me by the throat before I had a chance to act and pushed me up against the wall. Dylan tried to come after me but Chase got in his way and shapeshifted into none other than Sandy. That stopped Dylan long enough for my face to turn blue. I looked to see where the other members of my flock were but they were being dragged through walls into locked rooms. Oliver stood there, looking ready for anything.**

**Dylan managed to finally hit Sandy.. or Chase and Oliver stepped in as Chase held his face, shrieking in pain.**

**I watched as Dylan fought almost evenly against him. Although Oliver didn't land many punches, he certainly knew how to dodge them.**

**"What's wrong hunny, your looking a little blue?" Buck laughed tightening his grip around my throat. I thrashed about violently, trying to make Buck loose his grip on me, but to no prevail.**

**My vision was starting to turn hazy until Dylan finally got to Buck and pulled him backwards into Oliver. I choked and coughed for several minutes but Dylan was soon caught off guard when both Buck and Oliver jumped him. Oliver pinned him to the floor while Buck repeatedly smacked him hard in the gut with his iron fists.**

**"Now who's the weak one! How the tables have turned on you my friend." Buck spat angrily at Dylan.**

**I was still busy having a coughing fit on the floor to help Dylan when Iggy burst through one of the doors with Gazzy. He quickly knocked Sam square in the chest with a powerful kick and opened the doors to free the girls.**

**"Retreat!" I called and told the flock to head for the exit while I get Dylan.**

**I kicked Oliver off him and Dylan was then free to hit Buck back in the groin making him howl in pain. I grabbed him by the hand and got us out of their quick before they had a chance to catch up.**

**"Everyone alright?" I asked noting to Iggy's bruised hand and Gazzy's bruised cheek.**

**"Were fine." Nudge and Angel said and the boys nodded.**

**"So much for that plan! We couldn't take them!" I roared angrily.**

**"We need backup Max. We can't do this alone even with our strength. I mean how are we supposed to stop a guy that can run around on the ceiling? Sure, we can fly but what's stopping him from running straight through the ceiling? We'd need something to stop him from doing that, make him slower perhaps. Its not like he's suddenly going to gain a load of weight overnight." Dylan began and then it hit me.**

**"Weight!" I yelled and everyone looked at me gone out.**

**"Weight?" Dylan repeated. I nodded.**

**"If we could make him gain weight surely that would at least slow him down. As for the big guy, we could always pop a few of his bones out of place. Break his hands. That would stop him." I said excitedly.**

**"Where are you going with this Max I'm confused? How are we supposed to make him gain weight? It's impossible. Plus we can't even get close enough to break anything." Nudge rambled.**

**"Don't you get it. We do need help. And I know just the people to help us." I winked and the flock suddenly realised what was on my mind. Fang and his useful companions would be able to help us. Luckily Fang told me his crews abilities before he disappeared on me again. What's better, the injection I gave to Fang to save his life made him even stronger, evolving his power of disappearing into teleportation. Or something like that anyway.**

**"Just how are we going to get in contact with Fang. His like thousands of miles away." Angel wondered.**

**"Simple. You send him a message and our location and he will teleport over here." I told her. The flock looked at me puzzled which reminded me I forgot to inform them Fang could teleport.**

**"Your saying Fang can teleport! That is sooo cool!" Nudge squealed.**

**"Max I don't think I can send a message that far." Angel doubted. I put my hand on her shoulder and reassured her she could do it. Once we were back at Alice's we would contact Fang and he would help us. I know he will.**


	20. A helping Hand Or 8

**It wasn't long before we were back at Alice's in Yakutsk. Everyone rested while Alice made us a hot meal and fixed up our wounds.**

**"I knew it wasn't going to end too well. Look how exhausted you all are." Alice said feeling guilty. I told her she wasn't to blame and that something good came out of it.**

**"What good came out of that mess!" Gazzy moaned rubbing his cheek.**

**"We know what weare up against, what they can do and how we can get around them. We are still alive and we know where to get help from." I said. Angel came and sat next to me and I told her to clear her mind.**

**"You can do this sweetie. I know you can. Just concentrate real hard on Fang and tell him we need his help." I told her and she nodded squeezing her eyes shut.**

**"You need his flock's help, not just Fang's." Dylan corrected and I couldn't help thinking that he thought this was all a big plan for me to see Fang again. It wasn't, although it did sound like a good idea I must say.**

_"Max, you need to get these thoughts out of your head. You need to be thinking firstly on how you are going to stop the band on inhuman boys and then secondly on how you are going to save the world."_** My voice tormented my private thoughts about Fang. Actually, the only thing I need to do is get YOU out of my head. I laughed silently.**

**"Max, he can hear me! He can actually here me!" Angel yelled even though I was right next to her.**

**"That's great sweetie, I told you you could do it. Now what's he saying?" I asked impatient. I had to be honest, I was really looking forward to hearing Fang's voice again. Even more so at the thought of seeing him again.**

_"Max..."_** The voice said reminding me to stop thinking about Fang. Go hang yourself stupid voice!**

**"Fang says...he isn't sure.." Angel told me surprised.**

**"What? He won't help us?" I exclaimed and she shrugged her shoulders. "Tell him I need to talk to him now!"**

**"Okay Fang is going to come talk to you. I'm giving him a mental image where to come. He should appear in the living room at any moment." Angel said. I glanced around the room looking at the flock who were also eagerly looking for him. Dylan was watching my gaze and I guess it was obvious to him that I still cared for Fang very, very much.**

_"Even though he isn't yours to care about anymore."_** The voice butted in, but I ignored it.**

**I waited for a few moments and then as Angel said he would, he appeared in the middle of the lounge, looking around with interest.**

**"Fang! Oh my gosh it's so great to see you again! I missed you so much, we all did!" Nudge screeched excitedly.**

**"Fang your looking handsome." Angel giggled and Dylan shifted in his seat. I sensed he was on edge about Fang being here.**

**"Will this take long? I plan to watch a movie soon with my flock." Fang spoke suddenly sending shivers down my spine.**

**"No. It won't." I lied motioning him to follow me into the kitchen. When he closed the door behind him, I was expecting him to say something along the lines of 'Max, I've missed you.' Or 'Max good to see you again.' Although I got something entirely different.**

**"Max, I don't have much time and I don't particularly want to be here. Just cut to the chase." He said standing next to the door, a fair distance away from me.**

**"Firstly, it's good to see you too! Secondly, there's a bunch of guys with inhuman gifts who want to steal the gifts of others. We need your flocks help in taking them down. We can't do it alone." I barked. He scratched his neck and didn't say anything for several minutes.**

**"Well...I suppose it couldn't hurt. Should make your saving the world job a little easier." He shrugged and inside it felt like a bright light had just exploded within me.**

**I walked over to Fang smiling and hugged him. I didn't feel his arms wrap around me like I had felt so many times before. I remembered how going to Africa had changed everything. Meeting Dylan and Angel's 'still stupid to this day' prophecy about Fang dieing. I couldn't believe that Fang could actually...not care. I could smell his scent on his clothes which brought memories flooding back. I felt a tear suddenly fall down my cheek and in that second I wanted to burst out crying and never let him go. I hated being apart from him. And being this close just made it hurt more.**

**"Max I think you should let go now." He spoke sadly. He wanted me to hold him. He did care! Over the years, I've learned to read Fang like a book. Every smile, every word that came out of his mouth told a story. And by the tone in his voice I could tell that he missed me.**

**"But that isn't exactly what you want is it?"I said looking into his dark eyes. He hesitated, almost as though he was going to shake his head. But he didn't. He didn't say anything.**

**"Fang what's wrong?" I said putting my finger under his chin and raising his head up to look at me.**

**"I can't be here for the simple fact that 1. I'm not supposed to be here and 2. Dylan's here which means that I should not be." He said quickly.**

**"You can be here don't be silly." I said holding his face.**

**"No, I can't. I left for a reason. We don't need to go over this again. I can't come back. I can't be in love with you. I'm sorry." He trailed off hanging his head again. I could tell this was hurting him. A lot. I was quiet for a few moments thinking what I could say to change his mind. He had told me he could never say no to me and this proved that he still had feelings for me.**

**"Don't worry about Dylan he's..." I began.**

**"He's yours. He was created for you. So you two could be together and lead the flock. Save the world and, I don't, know..." He said miserably.**

**"But, we can make our own minds up about who we want to be with. They can't tell us who we can and cannot be friend with. Who we cannot be lovers with. We are 98% human after all. Not 50% robot." Fang looked a little more convinced but I knew he wasn't going to give in easily.**

**I heard a familiar female voice coming from the lounge and when I opened the kitchen door a crack, I noticed that someone had invited Sandy over. Great. She looked even more prettier than she had done before. She was talking to Alice and Dylan laughing with them and putting her polished nails all over him.**

**"Who is she?" Fang asked and I hoped to God he didn't find her attractive.**

**"That is Sandy, Dylan used to have a big crush on her when he was little. You know in his other life. He was a bit of a pushy bugger, according to Alice, and now she's taken quite the shine to him now he's all nice and gorgeous." I explained.**

**"How do you feel about that?" Fang asked with a strange bounce in his voice. I looked at him but was unable to read his face.**

**"Well, it bugs me..." I said. I wasn't jealous. Just cautious.**

**"Oh I see..." Fang said. Nudge came over to the door spotting me and Fang and pulled us out.**

**"Are you going to help us Fang?" Nudge asked and all eyes turned to him.**

**"Oh hello! I'm Sandy. You must be the amazing Fang I've heard so much about." She said holding out her hand. He shook it quickly and smiled. She curled her hair with her finger and bit her lip. She was trying to flirt with him! She was trying to seduce MY Fang! Now I'm pissed!**

_"Correction: Was your Fang."_**The voice interrupted. I realised I was in a serious dilemma. She was going to flirt with both of them. And I couldn't let her do that!**

**"Don't you have somewhere else to be? We have important world saving matters going on here and your getting in the way!" I said rudely. She flinched and looked around at everyone. No one is going to save you love. They won't help you.**

**"Max, don't speak to her like that. She hasn't done anything to you." Dylan scolded and I froze. Did he just tell me off? Fang also looked surprised. **

**Sandy went and stood next to Dylan and thanked him. He smiled and helped her put on her coat. They look simply adorable together. If only he wasn't so gorgeous...and made for me... I would let her flirt with him all she liked!**

_"Finally, something we agree on."_** The voice said and I smirked. Why I smirked I don't know but just the thought of me and the voice agreeing on something made everything seem so sinister. I wasn't going to let her flirt with any of the guys that I loved. Heck, not even Iggy!**

**"I'm leaving. The Queen has spoken. Goodbye everybody." Sandy waved to the flock and she blew Fang a kiss. My blood boiled in my body and I felt like ripping her eyes out.**

_"Max your supposed to save the world. Not go killing people."_**The voice told me. I sighed and watched as Sandy left with Dylan. Wait...Sandly left...with Dylan? WTH?**

**"Where is he going?" I yelled. **

**"He's gone to collect something? I think its old photos I don't know." Gazzy said who was sat by the door. I crossed my arms over my chest and stood staring at Fang.**

**"I'll help. Let me get my flock and we will be here in a few okay?" He said putting his hand on my shoulder and vanishing.**

**I waited for 20 minutes and no sign of Fang or Dylan.**

**"Okay, what the heck is taking them so long?" I paced up and down the living room like a sitting duck. "For all we know the four guys might have moved to a different area by now."**

**"I'm sure they wouldn't because they probably think we might come after them again and they beat us before so they don't exactly have anything to run from." Angel said. Sadly, she was right.**

**"Okay, I'm going to drag Dylan's butt back over here and if Fang comes while I'm gone, tell him I won't be a minute." I said grabbing my coat, scarf, hat and gloves X2**

**I ran out of the door and on to the porch of Sandy's house. I knocked several times but there was no answer. Something tells me they weren't playing hide and seek in the back garden. I tried the door and it was open. I checked the downstairs and the basement but there was no sign of anyone. Then I had a horrible feeling in my gut and started up the stairs.**

**I started to hear voices coming from one of the rooms and I eavesdropped in on the conversation.**

**"Don't you think I deserve it after everything you put me through. It's only fair Dylan." I heard Sandy plead in her 'I'm a boyfriend snatching b.i.t.c.h but I don't care' kind of voice.**

**"Umm.. Well...I..." Dylan stuttered which was very hard to believe that could ever stutter. Hence him being too perfect and all.**

**"Oh come on baby. I think you deserve a taste of your own medicine." Sandy said sounding dangerously seductive.**

**"But I can't. I'm with Max. I love her." I heard him say and my heart felt 10 times lighter. But that didn't last very long when I heard draws slamming and banging against the wall. What the heck is going on in there?**

_"I think you better save him Max before he does something he's going to regret for the rest of his life." _**The voice said sounding urgent. Dylan wouldn't do anything with her.. He wouldn't. He said so himself he loved me. He was made for me so why would he do something he regrets?**

**"Now how do you like it hmmm?" I heard her say again but this time Dylan didn't answer. I looked down at the door knob and realised there was a key hole. I knelt down and peered through it, finding Dylan tied to a wardrobe... in just his boxers!** **She had tied something around his mouth so he couldn't speak and she began playing with the buttons on his boxers. I was so stunned that I was unable to burst in there and break her skinny little neck! But had Dylan done this to her when he was younger? She said you deserve a taste of your own medicine? That had clearly ment he had done horrible things to her. Is this his way of making up for it?**

**She removed the gag around his mouth and began kissing him. He didn't even try to resist her. The ropes binding him to the wardrobe were not actually ropes. They were just bedsheets. Dylan could so easily snap it in half if he wanted to. But why doesn't he?**

**She kissed him more and planted kisses down his muscular torso. My muscular torso! Then she put her bony little fingers in his underwear and began touching him. He watched her as she took his manhood out of his boxers and started to lick him. My heart was racing so fast I felt like I was about to explode. What happened to I love Max? Then she lifted herself upon him and he broke out of his restraints. But he held her around the waist! He positioned her in place like he had done with me... and he took every part of her in.**

_"Max..."_** The voice began but I cut him off. You don't need to say anything... I told my voice as I stood up on my shaky legs and kicked the door open as hard as I could. I stood there with my arms folded looking at their petrified faces.**

**"Max! This isn't what you think I swear!" He said making himself half decent. I wasn't interested. I took my fist and hit Sandy straight in the jaw with a loud 'crack'. I didn't even have the strength to look at Dylan and fled as fast as I could back to the flock.**

**I ran in ignoring the fact that even though I had just been in the cold for a matter of seconds , I was completely frozen. I forgot to put up my hood and put on my gloves and by the time I was inside, I was shaking like a leaf. I wasn't sure if it was all from the cold.**

**"Max what's wrong!" Angel said running over to me. **

**"I...I..." I began but I couldn't think what to say. I couldn't speak because of the cold and I couldn't speak because I was so stunned over what I had just seen.**

**I noted Fang in the corner, almost invisible and silent as usual.**

**"Cold that's all." I lied just so Fang wouldn't know. God knows what he would do to him if he found out. I looked down at Angel and saw her with a sad look on her face. I couldn't even keep her from reading my mind I was that traumatized. Or cold. Which ever one you fancy.**

**Dylan came rushing in behind me trying to get his bearings together. He was puffing and panting like a dog when he came over to me and looked at me. We couldn't talk here.**

**"So Max we're all here. Now what?" Fang said coming out from the corner. I shot a glance over at Dylan who gave me a 'don't you dare tell him' look. I ignored him.**

**"We need to.. we need to go back to the place they were at. I'd prefer to teleport there Fang if you don't mind. It's getting dark after all." I said.**

**Angel gave Fang a mental picture where to go and together we all teleported straight into the long, narrow corridor where our defeat came crawling back. I looked over to Dylan and he closed his eyes.**

**"What's he doing?" The red haired girl from Fang's flock asked.**

**"Finding where they are. He's no tracker but he can see things. Sometimes." I said trying not to think of anything horrible to say about him.**

**"Same place. They are expecting us this time. But what they don't know is that we have 4 new friends." Dylan said leading us towards the door again.**

**"I have a plan. Everyone needs to do as I say and this will work." I said. Everyone looked at me and I pointed to the officies in which we could hide.**

**"Okay we're with you." Fang said. Dylan gave him a funny look which I will kick him in the nuts for it later.**

**"Alright so the plan is everyone hides in these two office's here. When Night Crawler comes out and starts dancing on the ceiling, Will I want you to make him as heavy as you possibly can. Then Dyl I want you to go over there and while he's still trying to figure out what the heck is happening, you knock him for 6." I stated.**

**"Gotcha." He said sounding his cool usual self.**

**"With Chase, we need someone who isn't going to be fooled by him, someone who, no matter what will hit him into next week." I said looking around for any volunteers.**

**"Oh I can do that." Tallie spoke up. I hesitated for a few moments and Fang nodded.**

**"Very well then. With Oliver, he isn't as good at throwing punches as Buck, but he's good at dodging them?" I said waiting for someone to volunteer again.**

**"I can make him heavier so he will become slower. Then I can just hit him." Will said. **

**"Alright and lastly Buck is tough and he can get out of a tight spot. Apparently, so I need everyone else to distract him whilst Crush, you go and break a few bones. That way he won't be hitting many things." I laughed.**

**"I can do that!" He wooped excitedly. **

**After everyone understood the plan, we all hid in position. Fang knocked on the steel door and teleported back to safety. Night crawler opened it and Fang pushed Will out. He wasn'tsmart, but he was smart enough to realise something weird was going on, so he didn't move from the doorway. Will made him weigh a tone anyway and ran over to him before he could lift his feet and smacked him clean in the face. Then she made him as light as a feather and dragged him back towards us where Iggy and Gazzy strapped explosives to him.**

**"Your going to blow him up!"Crush gulped.**

**"No, but he doesn't know that." Iggy and Gazzy laughed.**

**Next came a very curious chase, who walked out a little bit to be greeted by Tallie. He raised his eyebrows at her and played with her hair. Then he leaned over slightly and gazed into her eyes. He leaned back after a couple of seconds with a puzzled look on his face. He quickly grabbed her from behind and broke both of her arms.**

**"Oh my gosh! Someone help her!" Angel said almost crying.**

**"She's got this." Fang said with confidence. I looked back and understood why when Tallie pulled her arms back into place and hit him straight in the groin with her fist.**

**"She, like me, has a bone problem." Crush laughed. Chase was also dragged into the office and gagged. **

**"Two unconscious mother ******* down, two mother ******* to go." Iggy said punching the air.**

**Just then both Oliver and Buck came out and Oliver pointed in our direction.**

**"Everyone lets go get 'em!" I roared and everyone hussled out at once. Mostly everyone was distracting Buck so Crush could literally crush his legs but he couldn't get close enough. Fang teleported behind Oliver and grabbed him but soon let go to the kick to the groin. Poor Fang. Oliver stood over him but didn't continue to kick him. Instead he found his friends and released we were back to the beginning.**

**Everything went pear-shaped from there. Buck was knocking Angel and Nudge flying with his iron fists, Chase had changed into Fang and was trying to pretend to be the real Fang, although even I had trouble telling them apart. There was almost two of everyone and I didn't know who to hit. Every time I got close to knocking someone out, I got pulled away through a wall and locked in. After I broke out, most of my flock was laying badly hurt on the floor with dislocated shoulders and bloody noses. We were getting know where and fast!**

**I was suddenly grabbed from behind and realised it was Buck. He wanted to finish me off again. I managed to let out a muffled scream so my flock could see I was caught. But they couldn't help me. You would have thought 10 against 4 would have been good numbers. At least one of them should have been able to help me but none of my flock could get to me. Some of Fang's flock were caught themselves, trapped behind walls or stuck between guessing who is the real flock member and who isn't.**

**Once again I felt my face turn blue and I was struggling to breath. I felt like I was going to pass out at any minute and I didn't have the energy to get free. I heard Fang shouting my name and Dylan tried getting to me but no one did.**

**"I'm going to snap your neck like a twig." I heard him growl in my ear. **

**Suddenly everything became a little quieter and I had to blink several times to see if I was dead. Or if my flock was dead. All the movement seemed to have stopped and Buck's guys were looking at something down the hall. They stopped attacking and were almost completely still. Buck loosened his grip slightly to see what the commotion was about. Through a clearing between the two flocks, I could see someone in the distance. My eyes were slightly blurry but as far as I could tell it was something dark. I could just make out lots of black and I thought it might have been Fang but it wasn't. He was being held down by Chase.**

**I blinked several times again to see if I was seeing correctly.**

**"Oh God, not another one! We're doomed!" Nudge squeaked as she was being traumatized by one of Buck's gang. I couldn't see who it was.**

**"No Alice said there's only four!" Angel piped up from somewhere in the crowd.**

**"Not one of you, not one of us. Then who..." Chase began, unaware of his loose grip on Fang. Fang jumped up swiftly and elbowed him in the jaw and smacked his head hard into the wall. Talk about Brutality.**

**"Who is this guy!" Buck yelled tightening his grip on me making me choke.**

**"Let her go!" Fang yelled but Buck resisted.**

**"Come any closer and I'll snap her neck like a knife through butter." He growled now digging his nails into my skin.**

**"F..Fang.." I muttered feeling my body become numb.**

**"I said let her go!" Fang yelled again but Buck didn't budge. Suddenly everyone's attention turned back to the mysterious person that just so happened not to be on our or their side. It became almost completely silent, so silent that I could hear the footsteps of the stranger coming closer. He was wearing boots.**

**"Oliver!" Buck yelled and Oliver looked at Buck with a blank and almost frightened expression.**

**"Who the F$&%!" I heard Buck yell from behind me. Everything started to spin and turn shades of grey. I tried once again calling out for Fang, but he had me so tightly I could bearly think.**

**The mysterious person came forward, walking with powerful and confident strides. As they came closer it was as though time itself had frozen. Everyone stopped breathing almost as the tention in the air was unbearable.**

**I opened my eyes fully to get a good glimpse of whoever it was but I couldn't focus.**

**"Let her go!" I booming clear voice echoed the narrow hallway.**

**"Or what?" I heard Buck spit from behind me. Suddenly, like lightening fast the mysterious person seemed to almost vanish from the spot he was standing on and knocked straight into Buck, sending him flying.**

**I coughed and spluttered on the floor taking in large chunks of air. I felt someone kneel down by my side and this time I was able to get a good look. I gasped when I saw the beauty of him. He reminded me of something out of one of the games Gazzy and Iggy once played. I think it was called Crisis Core and he looked almost exactly like Zack. Same hair and figure, but his eyes were chocolate brown and his skin was a slightly tanned. He wore mostly dark clothes, a tight navy top with dark jeans. He also had a strange necklace, which I felt meant something important but I couldn't decide what.**

**"Are you alright?" He asked holding out his hand to help me up. Quite the gentleman and soft hands too.**

**"I think I will be. Who are you?" I asked softly. Everyone came closer towards us to listen to what he was about to say.**

**"I'm afraid I cannot tell you. But I assure you, I'm here to help." He said soothingly.**

**Buck came charging straight at him but the mysterious guy quickly appeared behind him and dislocated his arms. It was like Fang's teleportation but I think he was...running?**

**"I think I'll call you speedy." I said putting my hands on my hips with a smile. He smiled back also and it was like nothing I had ever seen before. He brought Buck down to the ground in an instance and then went charging over lightening fast to the other members knocking them so hard I think something in their brain exploded and they appeared to have 'malfunctioned' like robots. Before we knew it, Buck has done a runner out of the corridor and probably up the dark stairway. The speedy mysterious stranger zoomed along the corridor and up the stairs. A few moments later he came back down, cursing and hitting the wall.**

**"He escaped! He bloody escaped!" He said and everyone didn't move a muscle.**

**"We'll get him. Don't worry, we can use Oliver who's still alive, I think. He will track him down for us." I told him and he looked at Oliver carefully who was rubbing his head.**

**Pick him up, take him back to wherever your staying. Find him!"He yelled.**

**"Whats he got to do with you?" Fang asked and he looked at him.**

**"It's got everything to do with me..." He finished before he suddenly vanished altogether...**


	21. The Warning

**Back at Alice's, we filled her in on the details and explained how the mysterious stranger had come to our aid and saved us. Well, me. We tied Oliver to one of the dining room chairs and we watched closely as our speedy saviour circled him suspiciously.**

**"Do you know where he is? Does he have any more recruits?" Our good looking saviour asked him. Oliver didn't reply, but gazed intently into his eyes. It reminded me when Fang had so many questions going through his mind and with one look into his eyes I could tell instantly what they were. Not always, but most of the time.**

**"Do you know where your leader is?" He repeated louder, kicking his chair to scare him. Again he said nothing but this time he sighed.**

**"Hes a pathetic leader. Always bossing us around. If I was leader I'd be more nicer to everyone. Congratulate them on doing something right and tell them they are doing a good job. Buck never did anything like that." Oliver spoke. Everyone paused as they registered what Oliver had said. Turns out he wants to be leader.**

**"So if you hate the guy, just tell us where he is already?" Gazzy said munching on a chocolate muffin.**

**"Alright I'll help you. But you have to let me go once you have him. Oh and make sure he doesn't come after me and kick my butt for telling you guys where he is." Oliver compromised.**

**"Alright. Now where is he?" Speedo asked for the final time. Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He focused intensely for several moments until he opened his eyes and spoke.**

**"He's in an underground mine of some sorts. I can show you where if you'll trust me?" Oliver pleaded. I crossed my arms over my non-existent chest and walked overto him.**

**"We don't trust anyone. Especially guys like you who work with the bad guys." I told him and he seemed to understand.**

**"Fine, if you don't trust him, I guess I'll just have to. He can show me where he is and then I'll take him on myself." Speedy pants exclaimed. He untied Oliver quickly, and by quickly I mean very quickly, and took off into the open before any of us had a chance to say otherwise.**

**"Wow he's incredibly stubborn isn't he?" Nudge laughed hiding her pink cheeks.**

**"Probably more than Max." Dylan added.**

**"Doubt it." Fang also added and I flashed him a quick smile. Although that wasn't exactly a compliment, it showed that Fang knew me better than anyone. Which to me, WAS a compliment.**

**"So what do we do now then? Do we wait for speedy legs to get back?" Fang asked stepping forward from his usual dark corner.**

**"I think we should go after him." I quickly said making everyone look at me with a 'are you crazy' look.**

**"But Max, we don't know where the heck they went." Iggy replied.**

**"True, we have no idea. There could be a dozen mines in the city." Fang also said.**

**"Okay well I guess we sit here and wait then..." I said hoping someone would come up with a better idea soon. Nobody did and left to find something to do for a while until speedo got back. I headed towards the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. I wonder if there was any more chocolate muffins lying around. As I was poking through the cupboards, the kitchen door opened and Fang came in. Suddenly, all thoughts of chocolate muffins had been eradicated from my mind and all that was left was just Fang.**

**"Hi Fang." I quickly said and he gave me a 'what are you up to' look.**

**"Hey. What you doing?" He said noting packets and paper bags in my hand.**

**"Just looking for grub. Alice told us to help ourselves but there isn't much to help ourselves too now that Gazzy has been in here." I laughed.**

**"Yeah, but at least it smells good." He grinned. **

**I stopped looking through bags and packets and concentrated on his smile. I stood there staring at him, looking at his smile getting bugger and bigger.**

**"Is there something on my face?" He smirked.**

**"What? Oh, no nothing." I said blushing and I turned my back to him.**

**"Me being here for this long was not exactly what I had planned." Fang began. I turned around and looked at him.**

**"Why? I mean don't you like being back with us again?" I asked.**

**"Of course I do. In fact I like it a little too much..." He said almost reaching out to embrace me. I met him half way and it was as though I melted in his arms. He seemed to hesitate at first, but then he gripped me tightly and I felt tears begin to fall down my cheek. Nothing could ever make me as happy as Fang did when he held me. Just the thought of that brought tears to my eyes.**

**"I miss you Fang. Please come back."I begged holding him around the neck. **

**"Max...you know I can't. Being here today makes it even harder because I have to see you. Every time we have to break apart it kills us inside and it doesn't get any easier." Fang told me. He was right. It did hurt. It wasn't getting any easier either.**

**"Then your only option is to stay with me." I said half joking. But of course I really really wanted him to.**

**"Max I wish I could but I can't." He said sadly.**

**"I mean it's not like anybody is after you. We can ge through this apocalypse thing together!" I exclaimed still holding on to him with dear life. He didn't seem moved by anything I was saying. I needed to get him to understand that he would be okay here and nobody was going to get hurt.**

**"I can't take the risk. I'm sorry." He trailed off letting his arms fall off my body to his sides. But I wasn't going to give up that easy.**

_"Perhaps you should just let this go. He can no longer live the life you want him too."_**My voice said quietly.**

**"No, I'm not going to let you go!" I bellowed through the kitchen. This time, I was meant to speak out loud. Fang turned and flashed me a 'I'm sorry' look but continued walking. Was I just going to take that standing up? Was I going to let him walk out of my life again!**

**I followed Fang into the lounge and watched his every move like a hawk as he talked to his flock and waited for our new friend to get back.**

**"How long do you think he'll be?" Angel asked me taking my eyes off Fang.**

**"I don't know sweetie. We don't even know who he is and why this means so much to him." She gazed into my eyes as though trying to search my mind for information. Surely she didn't think I was lieing?**

**"**_So who is it that you really want? You can't have them both?"_** Angel asked in my mind. It took me a few seconds to realise what she was talking about. **

_"I really don't know sweetie. It's complicated okay, try not to get involved." _**I replied to her. She looked like she really wanted to help, but what could she do? I can't even help myself.**

**"Max is it okay if Alice takes us to the store. We'll wrap up really really really warm?" Nudge asked and I nodded.**

**"Whoop whoop more grub!" Gazzy danced as he put on his winterwear. These kids will drink the world dry one day.**

**"I'll go too." Iggy said who seemed as though he was following Will, the red haired girl from Fang's flock. Gazzy seemed to be getting along with Crush alright too. Like two peas in a pod almost. That left me with Fang, Dylan and Angel. Everyone else left soon after.**

**"So what shall we do?" Angel asked once again. Fang and Dylan where having their own private conversation in the corner and it looked intense. I wanted to join them and hope they would ignore me like they did last time when the couch was on fire.**

_"I think they're discussing you Max."_** Angel informed me.**

_"What are they saying? If it's nothing good I'll kick their butts into next week!"_** I replied to her. She focused hard for several moments and surprisingly Fang nor Dylan noticed what we were doing from the couch. Fang looked like he was getting angry. Boy, did he ever look gorgeous when he's angry...**

_"I think Dylan is teling him not to get too comfortable being here...He's almost warning Fang not to get 'too close' with you because you are officially his. He didn't want him to come here in the first place because he knew the trouble it would cause. You would start to feel all emotional towards him and Dylan doesn't want you to leave him because he thinks he is so much more better for you than Fang. I have to say, I think I agree. I'm sorry Max."_** Angel told me.**

**I looked over towards them and it looked as though Fang was just about ready to punch Dylan in the face. But knowing Dylan, he may see it coming and duck. But then, if so, what else can he forsee? And I bet he forgot to mention to Fang what Dylan did with that girl!**

**"Max could you come into the kitchen for a second?" Dylan asked and I nodded. Fang stayed with Angel and I knew nothing good would also come of that.**

**"First of all, do you know how rude it is to talk about me whilst im in the same room? How dare you speak to Fang that way after what you have just done, I don't think you should be doing the warning!" I exclaimed.**

**"I know I know. I have to be honest, I really don't like him being here. It makes me feel so tense and angry I had to tell him not get too comfy. As for the other thing, you haven't seen what I was like when I was younger. I was...horrible. I was a bully. I picked on most of the other kids and I always forced Sandy to do stuff she didn't want to do. My friends ruined her lunch, I pulled on her hair and I always grabbed for her behind. As I got older it only got worse. We never 'did it' but there was probably a few times where I had come close and tied her to her something while I take advantage of her. I don't know about you but I wanted to tell her I was sorry and I wanted to make amends and the only way she said I could was if she could do what I did to her. Fair play don't you think?" Dylan explained and I tapped my foot against the floor impatiently.**

**"I'm sure you enjoyed it more than she did back then?" I said raising one eyebrow.**

**"No Max it's nothing like that! To be honest she kinda hurt my head a little. She still thinks I like it...'rough'." He blushed.**

**"Do you?" I asked enjoying making him feel uncomfortable. "I mean from what I saw, you didn't seem to mind her sitting on you! You looked pretty happy to me!" **

**"No. Just...no!" He hid his face with his hands.**

**"Are you sure?" I asked more calmly.**

**"Of course I am! I don't want her. I want you! Surely I made that clear by now?" He held out his arms and pulled me into him. Although I didn't melt,I did feel safe and protected, which is more than I have felt my entire life. But I wasn't going to fogive him. Not yet anyway.**

**"Please forgive me baby?" He pleaded so sweetly I almost felt like saying yeah what the heck. But I quickly replied no and left him with a kiss on the cheek. He was still good looking after all. I caught a glimpse of his smile as I left the kitchen and thought of a good argument to get Fang back.**

**As I re-entered the lounge Angel and Fang began to look at me. I could tell by the look on their faces they had been talking about me.**

**"Fang, I've been in danger my entire life. I've escaped the school countless times, I've traveled from country to country living out of garbage bins and sleeping in trees. I've been shot at a trillion times and I've gone on life threatening CMS missions all over to help with causes such as global warming and starvation. We've attacked probably over a million scientists and their 'beloved pets' over the course of fifteen years and I'm now currently in the coldest city on the planet, just because four boys were behaving badly and wanted to steal the powers of others. What makes you think that you not being here now is going to change that?" I argued. Fang looked lost for words. He sat still twiddling his thumbs thinking of an answer. But he couldn't.**

**"That's what I thought. So what's your problem?" I tapped on the floor with my shoe. He looked up at me and then over at Dylan who seemed to have calmed down a lot since their private little talk.**

**"Max... I just..." Fang trailed off. I sent Angel a message to help me out. She wanted to help. Now was the time to do it.**

**"I think that Fang better answer Max's question properly and honestly and don't hold back." Angel said not looking at anyone. Not hold back? Has Fang been holding something back?**

**"I honestly don't know what to say. All I can tell you is that I love you and I just want to do the right thing. Even if it means not being with you." He answered. Angel looked at him and gave him a nudge,**

**"Fang? Is there something else you want to say?" I urged feeling that he was definitely hiding something.**

**"No I don't think Fang has anything to say. In fact, I don't think we require your assistance anymore. You can return to wherever you came can take it from here." Dylan interupted just as Fang was about to open his mouth.**

_"Dylan is right. Fang no longer needs to be in your presence. I strongly suggest you say goodbye."_** My voice also added. I felt like I was the only one that didn't know something. Something important. **

**Then Fang quickly stood and looked in Dylan's direction. "I don't remember ever asking you. In fact, I don't remember Max ever asking you for your opinion. Stay out of it, this has nothing to do with you." Fang snapped.**

**"Actually it does have a lot to do with me, seeing as she is my girlfriend and all. My mate." Dylan replied putting emphasis on the word 'mate'. Fang's hands turned into fists as he charged straight for Dylan. Dylan caught his blow and kneed him straight in the chest, making him hit the floor like a rock.**

**"Dylan stop it! Don't hurt him!" I yelled and he backed away from Fang. I helped Fang get to his feet as he caught his breath. He charged back over to Dylan again and this time managed to smack him in the jaw sending him flying.**

**"Your not the only man around here don't forget." Fang smirked. He walked over to me and before I knew what was going on his lips met mine. I felt his hands on my face as he kissed me repeatedly like he used to. All those memories came flooding back of everytime we had kissed. My knees felt weak and a smile spread across my face like a knife through butter.**

**"Get away from her! Your only doing it to get at me!" Dylan growled pulling Fang away from me and shoving him onto the sofa.**

**"Max, how could you let him kiss you? I mean I know why but, do I really mean that little to you?" He asked in a sad tone.**

**"Of course not. But lets just say now we're even. Touch Fang again and I will be forced to retaliate." I warned him.**

**Fang stood by my side and felt for my hand. It sounds strange but a little part of me felt like I was getting him back. Very slowly.**

**Suddenly the front door swung open and everyone came in shivering from the cold.**

**"Man it's soooooo cold!" Gazzy said with his teeth chattering. Alice carried a large bag of food in and headed straight for the kitchen. Tallie, as soon as she had taken off her coat, stood next to Fang.**

**"What's happened?" She asked him. I guess it was obvious something was going on.**

**"Dylans just being a unusual." He replied.**

**"I'm being the jerk? You attacked me first. She is mine." Dylan corrected with his voice slowly getting louder. Jeb came over to see what all the noice was and didn't look too happy.**

**"I hope you boys are not fighting over Max?" He asked seriously.**

**"Fang thinks he's being clever by hitting me and kissing Max to spite me." Dylan said to Jeb.**

**"Oh please your all acting like little children. Just stop bickering and grow up!" I yelled startling even Jeb.**

**"But Max..." Dylan began but I put my hand up to cut him off.**

**"Max is right. Fang and Dylan apologise to each other and to Max. Then I suggest Fang and his flock go back to their home." Jeb said making me feel like quicksand had just gobbled me up. Why does everyone want Fang gone?**

**"Okay. I just have to ask, why does everyone in this stupid place want Fang gone?" I echoed through the living room. **

**"Because its for the best Max." Tallie replied rubbing Fang's arm. I didn't like that one single bit.**

**"I don't care what you think missy!" I snapped angrily.**

**"Max, its because you were ment to be with Dylan. Dylan was created for you. You know this." Jeb began. "Also, because it was Tallies job to make sure that you don't fall back in love with Fang. Not because she is being nasty, but because she has too. Believe this or not, it's because she wants to protect you. If you don't stay away from Fang they WILL retaliate themselves." Jeb finshed. I looked at Tallie for conformation.**

**"It is true Max. I just don't want you to get hurt that's all. It's not because I want Fang for myself." She said. Fang gave her a weak smile. He seemed to trust her. But should I?**

**"Wait, who are' they'?" I asked.**

**"The people that created me will find out Max. They will, well I dont know what they would do. But it seems everyone intends you to be with Dylan. If they find out your back with Fang or are trying to get back with him, they might do something horrible." Tallie told me. She was a sweet girl, but I don't know if I could trust her judgement. Was she really not interested in Fang?**

**"I'd like to see them try." I scoffed.**

**"See Max, if I stay, if I getback with you, that will happen. Then noone is safe. You know they will do anything to have their own way." Fang stated. I hate to admit it, but he was right. **

**"But...I..." **

**"No buts Max. Listen to them." Dylan said holding me.**

**"Awwww. You guys do really make a nice couple." Tallie said. Fang didn't look like he was about to agree in a hurry.**

**"I understand." I spoke quietly, hanging my head in defeat. Fang and I couldn't be together after all. Fang was right all along. This just wasn't fair!**

**The front door burst open again and everyone turned around in surprise. He was back. Tall, dark, cute and very stubborn. He had Oliver with him.**

**"Defeated!" He shouted raising his arms in the air.**

**"We got him. He isn't going to hurt anyone now." Oliver said equally loud.**

**"Wow congrats! So what are you going to do now? Are you going to stay with us?" Nudge asked in her anoying voice.**

**"I have other things to attend to for now, so I will stay a little bit longer. But after that, no." He replied.**

**"What other things?" I asked suspiciously. "And what the heck do we call you?" I said with a faint smile.**

**"Whatever you want to call me. And I can't tell you." He winked.**

**"Great. This could be fun. Shall I just hit him and get it over with?" Dylan remarked and Fang looked angry again.**

**"What? Why would you hit me? Have you hit someone?" Speedo asked Dylan. He looked towards Fang and noted his angry expression and put 2+2 together.**

**"What? You hit Fang? You miserable b*stard." He said putting his hands on his hips.**

**"Wow language or what?" Nudge laughed.**

**"Excuse me? But who are you?" Dylan said standing up for himself.**

**"I'm not your friend let me assure you." Speed replied. Dylan gave him a funny look and Fang seemed to be liking the new guy.**

**"Fang, times up. Say goodbye and see you in a few years." Dylan said nudging Fang.**

**"I will go when I feel like it." Fang growled back.**

**"Yeah Fang goes when he wants to." Speedo added.**

**"Look thanks for the help but go to hell." Dylan replied and I gave him a dig in the ribs for being so rude to the person that had possibly saved my life. Fang reached for my hand again behind Dylan's back and Angel and Nudge were snickering along with Speedo who had a big smile across his face. When Dylan realised what was going on, he hit Fang again and warned him to stay away from me.**

**"Dylan how many times! Stop hitting Fang!" I screamed. As Dylan was about to land another punch, Speedo caught his punch in mid air and yanked him backwards away from Fang.**

**"Didn't you hear the lady? No hitting Fang. Understood?" Speedo said and Oliver helped Fang up.**

**"I think you need to leave." Dylan replied to him but he took no notice.**

**"Touch Fang again... and you will rule the day you were born." Speed threatened Dylan by grabbing hold of his jumper and getting right up in his face. The whole room was silent as we saw the dangerous and terrifying side of him. He shoved Dylan back and quickly smiled towards us.**

**"You know, if you keep this up, your going to make them closer together. And if that happenes... They will try and stop it at all costs..." Tallie said quietly to Speed. He looked over at us and I was waiting for a 'what the heck are you talking about' look but instead he just stared at us, as though he knew everything.**

**"Don't be afraid to have what you want once in a while." He told me.**

**"And what would you know about that huh?" I asked.**

**"More than you know. Trust me." He said with a smile. I took my eyes off his smile and looked at his necklace that I saw earlier. I felt it had some hidden importance but I didn't know what. It was a silver eagle with gold wings on a black peice of rope. I could see initials carved on the belly of the eagle but I couldn't make out what they were. His eyes also seemed familiar. They appeared so soft and warm but they could turn dangerous in an instant.**

**"You should be with the person you want to be with. Not what everyone tells you to do." He smiled again. He seemed like he knew everything that had been going on, yet he hadn't even been here.**

**I ordered Dylan to stop hitting Fang and sent him away to the corner like a child. He stupidly obeyed me and sat in the corner watching our every move like it was all a game of chess.**

**"Thanks for that." Fang told Speed and he saluted him. Nudge began laughing.**

**"What do we do about Oliver?" Tallie said and we all turned to him.**

**"I'm not evil if that's what you think. I'd like to join one of your flocks. I have nowhere else to go and I might come in handy." Oliver said.**

**"You can join us. Fang is still searching for members I think. You two are quite similar, I hope I don't accidentally mix you up." Tallie laughed. She seemed to be taking quite the interest in him. He also seemed to be liking her attention.**

**"Max I'm sorry." Dylan began.**

**"Don't try to win her back after what you've done." Fang snarled.**

**"Oh like your Mr. Perfect." He replied.**

**"Dylan your not exactly perfect in every single way either. You keep hitting Fang and ignoring me yelling at you to stop. You also went off with that girl..." I started but realised I had said too much. By then it was too late.**

**"What girl? You went off with a girl?" Fang said trying to keep cool.**

**"Sandy, yes. I wanted to apologise for all the bad things I had done to her in the past." Dylan said leaving out the worse part.**

**"Oh right. Well if you put it like that then I guess its all fine." Fang said sarcastically.**

**"You apologised to her? I think your missing a few details don't you?" Speed said flashing me a quick smile. Did he know?**

**"I don't know what your talking about." Dylan said dismissing him.**

**"Oh yes you do. You had sex with her. And you liked it!" Speed emphasised on the 'you liked it' part. A few gasps could be heard in the room and Nudge looked as though she was about to cry.**

**"How could you possibly know that?" Dylan growled. Speed just winked at him but I had a feeling it was to get Fang going for some reason. And boy did it get him going. He lashed out at Dylan with such force I felt the breeze from his punch halfway across the room. It took Jeb, Iggy, Alice, Oliver, Will and Crush to stop him. I stood next to speed who was laughing his socks off and all I could think was serves him right. I know better than to get in Fang's way when he's angry.**

**When Fang had calmed down I went over and put my arms around him. He immediately hugged me back burying his face in my hair.**

**"I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?" Fang whispered so only I could hear.**

**"I didn't want you to get upset." I replied which was true. Dylan was black and blue all over and he was supposed to be the stronger one. Just goes to show that Fang is just as good as him. If not, better. Then Oliver came over to me and Fang.**

**"I don't know a lot, but from what I do know, I think that you two deserve to have some alone time. If you would like, I can look after your flock for you. Temporary of course if you guys need a break?" Oliver offered. I looked intensly towards Fang.**

**"Fang? You have to say yes!" I said tugging on his black turtle neck sweater.**

**"But I don't know him. I don't know if I can trust him." He told me.**

**"Hey look, I didn't trust him much either to begin with but he helped a lot and if it makes you feel better I can keep an eye on him for ya. I will make sure your flock is also okay, until you get back." Speed volunteered putting his arm around Oliver's shoulders. They seemed quite good friends now.**

**"Fang!" I almost yelled tugging harder. He had to say yes! He had to!**

**"But we don't really know you either." Fang said to Speed. Speed thought for a moment trying to think of a way to convince him that he was good.**

**"Fang please they seem okay enough. Speed saved my life! Oliver is a lot like you, he can look after your flock. He isn't going to blow them up or anything, he doesn't have the power." I rambled impacient to hear Fang's answer.**

**"But together, they could do serious damage." Fang said looking at me.**

**"Oh come on! We don't want to kill your flocks stupid!" Speed laughed.**

**"Tell us who you are, where you come from then maybe I will consider it." Fang replied and Oliver seemed to become more serious than he was before.**

**"I..." Speed began but trailed off.**

**"Well? Hurry!" I said and made Fang smile.**

**"Max you want to ditch your flock again? That's a great idea. I hope you two have a nice holiday." Dylan said sarcastically.**

**"I have to agree with that Max." Jeb said. Angel nodded.**

**"I'm not leaving. I just need to get away from all this fighting and arguing for a while. Besides Buck's gone." I reminded them.**

**"Just remember sweetheart...who you went to bed with first." Dylan smiled and Fang moved to hit him again but Speed stopped him before he could move. I felt so embarassed he said that infront of everyone I couldn't look at anything but the floor.**

**I managed to look up at Speed a few moments later and at Fang who had calmed down again but the look on Speed's face made me curious. He had a very serious look like he was about to make a life threatening decision. He gave Oliver a quick glance and then he turned back to us.**

**"My name..." Speed tried but stopped.**

**"Your name?" Fang asked. Dylan still had a smile on his face and Speed didn't seem to like that one single bit.**

**"My name is Nick. I'm 17 and I'm not from this time." He began. **

**"Did he say Nick?" Nudge asked poking her head through the crowd of people still gathered around Dylan.**

**"What's wrong with that?" Dylan asked who stopped smiling. Speed... or Nick flashed him a very quick smile and turned back to Fang and me.**

**"I came from the future. I had to stop Buck because he was going to do terrible things then. Now you know will you trust me?" Nick briefly said rasing his eyebrows.**

**"Your from the future huh? That's interesting. Although I'm still unsure.**

**"Jeez man, just take her away from all this. Have a holiday for a few weeks. Their in good hands."Nick said pointing to the two flocks. Fang was quiet for a few seconds deciding what to do. Everyone was silent. Until he finally nodded.**

**"Alright. But if I find out that anything has happened to anyone..." Fang began.**

**"Hey don't worry chief. I got this. Have a nice time." He winked.**

**"Let me ask you a question." I spoke suddenly. He seemed almost alarmed.**

**"What's with the necklace?" I asked. He looked down at the beautiful eagle around his neck and started fiddling with it. On closer inspection I noticed the initials N.R on the belly of the eagle.**

**"I was given it the day I was born. Never took it off."He replied. He no longer looked serious or alarmed. Instead he looked almost sad.**

**"Who gave it to you?"I asked again. He didn't look like he wanted to tell me.**

**"Mother." He replied.**

**"Why? Does it mean anything special?" Fang asked. Nick bit his lip and stopped playing with his necklace. He shuffled around on the spot a little and then removed his thick, warm coat. He had a thick, navy coloured top on outlining his stunning body. He circled his shoulders a few times before out flapped a huge pair of black wings with white at the top.**

**"Don't use them much. They get cramp a bit sometimes." He joked flapping them about. I was lost for words when I saw them and I think Fang was too.**

**"Oh. my. gosh! You have wings! How? When?" Nudge screeched running over to him.**

**"Since birth dummy. I was born like this. But I tend to run around a lot and only use my wings if I hurt my leg or something like that." Nick replied.**

**"You look awfully familiar." Jeb said rubbing his chin. I hoped to God he wasn't going to say he was a lab reject or something. This guy is just too nice.**

**"You were born with wings? How is that possible?"Fang asked him looking at his wings to see if theyw ere enough they were.**

**"I...just was." Nick shrugged. Although I knew that there was more he wasn't telling us.**

**"You can trust me, okay. Now get gone." Nick winked again, tucking in his wings and putting his coat back on. Fang smiled at me and grabbed my hand a third time.**

**"Can't believe your actually going with him. I mean, you heard what Tallie and Jeb said. They will come after you. Who knows what they will do but I'm guessing it isn't going to be anything good." Dylan reminded us.**

**"They will risk it." Nick replied stepping in for Fang and me. I had to admit, he would make a good leader. Tallie seemed to already be taking a shine to Oliver, her 'new leader'.**

**"What does the R stand for?" Angel asked randomly pointing to the initials on his necklace.**

**"Oh it's nothing interesting really. Quite a boring common name." He replied. I think he was lieing.**

**"Oh wow that's cool." Alice began. " You have a slightly similar eye structure to Jeb. Fancy that." Alice said holding a hot mug of tea. Everyone came closer and started looking at Jeb's eyes and Nick's and to be honest, Alice was right. They were even the same colour. A soft, warm brown.**

**"Yeah but Nick has a strange dark mark on his brown part just there." Angel pointed out. Fang turned to me and began staring at me.**

**"What are you staring at?" I asked and he replied 'your eyes'. That got everyone looking and Nudge kindly pointed out a similar dark smudge on my eyes.**

**"That is cool. Jeb doesn't have that though. Sorry Jeb." Angel laughed. Then it hit me. The answer was here all along but I was too blind to see it. I now know the last initial, the reason for the wings and the reason for me finding his eyes so familiar. Because they were mine!**

**"Oh my gosh...!" Nudge trailed off.**


	22. Truth be told

**"You what?" Dylan almost exploded. I guess he didn't see that one coming. In all honesty, If I could see the look on Dylan's face again, I would pay to see it!**

**"You 'eard me" Nick replied shoving his hands in the pockets of his long coat. I still couldn't quite grasp the fact that he was my son. But wow, Fang's too. Someone out there is so totally gonna be pissed about this.**

**"Max you know if anyone finds out about him..." Jeb warned.**

**"Yes I know." I snapped back.**

**"That is why I didn't want to say anything. People from the future don't usually make a habit of telling their parents 'Hey I'm your future son, lets be friends'."Nick laughed. I admired his courage. And his humour. Definitely didn't get that from Fang. The humour I mean.**

**"So your really...?" Fang began looking at Nick from head to toe, as though to see if he was a robotic machine programmed to say specific things. Or maybe to see any likeliness between them.**

**"In the flesh. Now I don't want to talk about the gross parts and the future parts so can you all just pretend it never happened. You really don't need this right now." Nick stated.**

**"Why, what do we need?" I asked feeling there was another side mission coming on.**

**"You need to go on holiday. May I make a suggestion?" Nick asked putting his hands together.**

**"Of course." Fang replied, this time, with a smile.**

**"Firstly I suggest you go someplace warm. Somewhere like...Miami maybe? Brilliant place. Lots of weirdos there to blend in with." Nick said.**

**"At least we know where you'll be if we need you." Jeb said, still unsure of the idea.**

**"Alright then. If that's okay with you that is?" I asked Fang. He nodded and I felt his arm sneak around my back. My butterflies began to have butterflies. I suddenly remembered my dreams in which I was in Miami searching for something. I figured the man in my dreams must have been either Fang or Nick. That's the only possibility. Wonder if that had anything to do with why Nick wants Fang and I to go to Miami. Only time will tell.**

**"How long are you going to be gone for Max? Are you ever going to come back? You wouldn't leave us would you? We need you Max, please don't leave us." Nudge pleaded with sad eyes. I did feel really bad for just deserting them for Fang like this. But they had Nick to look after them. They would be fine for alittle while.**

**"No sweetie it's just for a little while. I'm not going to leave you. I promise." A smile spread across her face as she blinked back tears. I gave her a big hug and told her she needed to be strong. She was the woman of the flock for a while.**

**In turn I managed to hug everyone goodbye and tell them I'd meet them back at our home in 2 weeks. Jeb wasn't happy with my decision but he eventually gave in and I gave him a pat on the back for all his efforts on the trip. I said goodbye to Alice and lastly Dylan.**

**"I hope your not just going to shake my hand or anything. I am still your boyfriend after all." He announced. I quickly kissed him on the mouth and told him we were no longer together. He looked like he was going to break down and cry like a baby. I felt incredibly horrbile for doing this to him, despite everything. He was made for me and me only. He had very strong feelings for me and my feelings towards him were not always positive.**

**"Shall we?" Fang said holding out his hand for mine. I nodded with a childish grin on my face.**

**"Be warned that they probably already know whats going on. Be on the look out. Would be a shame if they hurt Fang or something." Dylan said souding very cheerful. Not.**

**"I'm sure we'll be just fine." Fang replied. I mean if we got in any trouble he can always teleport us outta there.**

**"We will be fine." I repeated. I nodded at Fang and within seconds we were standing on the rooftop of a tall building, overlooking the beach with a beautiful sunset.**

**"Wow Fang this is amazing!" I said sounding like Nudge.**

**"Isn't it just. I plan on living here soon. I'd love it if you could visit sometime." He said squeezing my hand.**

**"You just try and stop me." We both laughed and then he pulled me against his chest and kissed me hard. I don't know how long we stayed like that for, but it seemed like hours until the sun had finally gone down.**

**"I think we better find a place to crash." I said laughing. Fang quickly led us to the front desk of a block of appartments for rent.**

**"They cost a bit, but it's worth it, trust me." Fang said so I paid for one room for 2 weeks. Cost almost as much as the winter shopping gear did. I wonder if Jeb ever found out about that?**

**The woman at the desk handed me the keys and once me and Fang were in the lift, we started kissing all over again. I literally couldn't put him down. He tasted so good, even in the heat of battle with dust and sweat covering him, he still tasted like a million bucks. He was the one I intend on spending the rest of my life with, no matter what anyone says or does.**

**"Max you know that this is very risky. If the guys in the stupid white coats find out that you have ditched Dylan to be with me they will come after us. Tallie told me a number of times that she didn't want to take you away from me, she was just protecting us. She didn't wat anything bad to happen to either of us.**

**"Yeah I know. But I'm sure we will get through it. I mean it can't hurt to see you at least once a week could it?" I asked hoping to God that he would say yes.**

**"Lets see how the weeks end first." He smiled. At least he didn't say no.**

**The lift dinged open and we made our way to our room, not taking our eyes off of each other. All I wished I could do was spend the rest of my life with Fang like this. I wish the duty of saving the world was put on someone elses shoulders for once and then I could be free to do whatever I wanted. You think you school kids have it hard, having homework, being grounded and having to go to school everyday. Well for me it's even harder because my actions don't just effect my education, they effect the world. Suddenly, fantasies of me walking down a church isle in a beautiful white dress with Fang waiting at the bottom for me in a gorgeous black suit appeared in my mind. I wanted desperately to marry him and have his children. Our own precious creations to love and care for. I realised I was being very sentimental, but I couldn't help it. Being with Fang again made me realise what I wanted out of life. And it wasn't to get shot at and traveling around the world almost getting killed.**

**As we entered our room, we both collapsed into each others arms on the matress and let out a big sigh.**

**"I really missed you. I missed this." Fang said rolling over and holding himself up on all fours above me as he kissed me again.**

**It would hae been the perfect moment if it hadn't of been for the couple in the room next door making a lot of 'noise'.**

**"Well that's practical." Fang laughed. I blushed as he kissed me again.**

**"Gosh they're quite loud aren't they?" He said looking at the wall. It was one of the most awkward moments of my life.**

**"They are yes." I replied biting my lip. Fang looked at me and began checking out my body like I've seen him do a few times before. **

**"Maybe we'll have to copy them sometime." He said blushing beetroot red.**

**"That's how it should have been." I said making Fang smile. He has always been my number one. Going to bed with Dylan first didn't exactly change that.**

**"Now?" Fang blushed furiously.**

**"Now...would be...amazing." I stuttered, feeling embarassed by my unusual shyness.**

**I watched nervously as Fang unfastened his jeans and removed his shirt and threw them on the floor. My eyes scourered his gorgeous tanned body and I tugged on his jeans almost as though I were begging him to remove them. (You would too if you saw how amazing he looked.)**

**When he did, he helped me remove my clothing and laid between me, kissing my neck. The most amazing moment of my life. Well, the most amazing couple of hours of my life. Wow Fang...**

**It was everything I had imagined and more. We sat on the roof gazing up at the stars forgetting our duties to our flocks.**

**"One day, it will be like this all the time. I promise." Fang told me. I leaned over to kiss him when a dark shadown fell from the sky and landed on the roof near me and Fang. I spun around and noticed several erasers behind us drooling, claws drawn.**

**"What the heck?" I yelled just as one came crashing in to me knocking me straight off the roof and down into the dumpster below. When I flew back up I saw Fang fighting off three erasers so I joined in the fight. **

**They seemed harder to take down than normal erasers. Bigger too. But nothing was a match for me and Fang together as we put them dirty drooling dogs in their place. In a pile on the floor.**

**"What was that all about?" Fang asked me breathless.**

**"I have no idea." I panted.**

**We headed back to the room and I wondered if the attack had anything to do with what Jeb and Tallie had warned us about. **

**"Don't worry about it. We can handle a few slimy dogs." He smirked. It was going to take a lot more than that to put me off.**

**Fang ran me a warm scented bath and as soon as I hit the water, I felt my eyes starting to shut.**

**I started to have the same dream as before, although this time, it was far more clear. I was pregnant with Fang's child and searching for Fang's appartment in Miami. When I found it, he welcomed me and asked me in with open arms.**

**He made me dinner and afterwards, we laid together, talking about our plans for the baby. I wasn't sure when I woke up if the water on my face was all from the bath or not.**

**I told Fang about my dream and he gave me one of his gorgeous smiles, the one which makes you blink hard several times because you don't know if its really a dream or not.**

**"I'm looking forward to it." He smiled holding me.**

**I wanted to stay in his arms forever, although it didn't take long for us to be under attack once more.**

**We realised that our holiday wouldn't be much of a holiday getting attacked left right and centre. We held it off as long as we could. Although, after being constantly under sttack from slimy, drooling erasers we decided to come back home early.**

**"At least us being on the move will make it more difficult for them." He said trying to make me smile. All I wanted was to be alone with Fang, but everytime it got good, something ruined it.**

**Everyone was very surprised to see us back so soon.**

**"I knew it wouldn;t last long." Dylan smiled giving me a hug as we walked in.**

**"Don't." Fang growled.**

**"We keep getting attacked. Normally it wouldn't bother me as it is no different from being on the run all the time but it was littereally ever half hour.**

**"They know your not with Dylan that's why. I'm sorry Max." Tallie said.**

**"We'll get through this love." Fang reassured me. I held on to him tightlynot wanting to let him go.**

**"Max, you have to let Fang go now." Jeb said. I felt tears fall down my cheek and I only held on to him tighter. I looked up to Fang and he brought his lips to mine.**

**"Awwwwww!" I heard Nudge squeal in the background.**

**"Max...?" Fang said trying to pull away.**

**"What?" I replied gripping his shirt tightly in my hands.**

**"When its all there's no one left to come after us, we can be together, like I said before in my letter." He began. **

**"But that could take years!" I exclaimed.**

**"I know. But it gives us something to look forward to doesn't it." He winked. "Also, when we get back together, I'm going to ask you to marry me..." He finished. My mouth dropped to the floor and everyone was silent.**

**"You...You mean it...?" I stuttered forgetting to breathe.**

**"You bet." He smiled and looked over towards Nick who smiled back at him. Fang took off the necklace Angel had made him and placed it in my hand.**

**"So you know I'm going to come back." He said. He kissed me one last time before he disappeared with his flock. Nick decided that everything was in order and that he could return back to his own time. He never did explain what the future was like or what happend that was bad enough for him to come back. But whatever it was, he must have changed it. Right?**

**That night I had another dream. I dreampt that Fang came back many years later and asked me to marry him. I said yes, of course, and we left to some exotic island somewhere in the medditeranean. There was a few other couples there besides us and it was the most romantic place I had ever been to. Me and Fang walking hand in hand along the beach was as perfect as it gets until a tall, muscular blond guy walked out from the trees and stood in front of Fang and me.**

**"Excuse me, but aren't you two supposed to be.. you know.. not together?" He asked and we looked at each other surprised.**

**"Sorry? We're married." Fang replied and the blonde haired guy looked confused.**

**"Married? But that was never meant to happen." He said walking closer.**

**"What do you mean?" I asked holding Fang's hand harder.**

**"Well if your with him, then... " The stranger began.**

**"Are you from the future too or something?" I asked wondering if it was even possible.**

**"Me? From future? How would you ... Oh. I see. He's been here hasn't he. Nick I mean." The guy replied.**

**"Yes he was here a while back now. 4 years to be precise."Fang said.**

**"Nick is our son. Who the heck are you?" I asked wondering if I really wantedto kow the answer.**

**"He didn't tell you did he?" The guy began again.**

**"Tell us what?" I asked.**

**"He didn't tell you the reason for coming back?" He said.**

**"Not really. He only told us he was our son." Fang replied.**

**"Well, did he tell you, he has a brother?" The guy smiled corssing his arms across his chest.**

**"Brother?" Fang said surprised.**

**"He came back to stop me from being born. I guess it looks like he might have succeeded. You guys were never ever meant to marry!" The blonde guy exclaimed.**

**"I'm sorry but me and Fang are together and there is nothing you can do about it." I said feeling quite proud of myself. I tugged on Fang's hand and pulled him along the beach. We passed the stranger and began walking when he ran over to us and stood in our way.**

**"Don't you care? Don't you care that I might not be born?" He said sounding depressed.**

**"Well, I don't. Fang replied.**

**"Dylan can have any woman he wants." I replied. "I have no interest." **

**"The only woman he wants is you. And he won't stop till he gets you. Nick hasn't come back to the future. He's still here! Waiting for the right moment to save his father from certain death. If he does that he will be born." The stranger said,**

**"Wait...Did you say certain death? Fang...dies? Who kills him? How!" I yelled.**

**"Max and myself have already made love. Don't you think he would already be...you know..." Fang trailed off.**

**"Yeah too late. Sorry." I said bitterly.**

**"Correction. It's not too late because guess what? Nick isn't here to save his father. I'm the one that kills Fang." He told us.**

**"No I will never let you! You think killing Fang is going to make me have a baby with Dylan? Your so wrong!" I shouted standing in front of Fang to protect him.**

**"There are ways." He winked. He charged at me knocking me to the side, plunging a knife straight through Fang. **

**That was when I woke up with Fang's necklace in my hand. I sat in my room crying silently into my pillow until the early hours of the morning. I realised I knew what I had to do. My dreams meant something, I didn't know what but I knew I had to find Nick. If he was still here I had to find him. Only he could save Fang now.**


	23. Finale part one

**"We have to find Nick!" I shouted in Dylan's ear at 4 in the morning.**

**"What? Why?" He asked turning on the light. Guess who got Fang's room.**

**"I had a dream. We need to find Nick. He hasn't gone back!" I shouted again. I explained about the dreams I've been having and he agreed to help me find him. Although I left out the main part that the guy on the island was his son. I couldn't tell him that.**

**"How are we going to find him though? We have no idea where he went." Dylan reminded me. That was the problem. I sat on the bed and thought. If I was Nick, where would I go?**

**Then it occured to me that he must be someplace near Fang. I would get Angel to call Fang and get him to tell us where he is and then we can go looking for Nick. But the thing that bothered me so much was the fact that if Nick didn't know that his 'brother' was going to be here aswell, why would he stick around. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I was just going crazy from loosing Fang again.**

**Nick would want his parents to be together no matter what. If I was him, I would try and stop all the people that are stopping me and Fang getting together. But where would he start?**

**I began searching on the net for any scientific companies that might have anything to do with the attack on Fang and Me. It took me a long time to find even one that looked like it could be responsible. Plus, it was based in Miami. They have schools all over the bloody world. I copied down the address and placed it in my pocket.**

**"Time for a field trip." I said to Dylan and he insisted he came with me. I told him he needed to stay behind and cover for me. He eventually agreed.**

**It would have been easier to get Fang to teleport me over to Miami, but I didn't want to bother him. Even if it was to save his life.**

**I was doing pretty good for time when I felt like I was being watched. I turned to look behind me but saw nothing. Below there was nothing but ocean.**

**I looked above me and all that was there was stars. I felt a sudden chill down my spine and flew faster than before. I checked behind me once more to be safe and turned back to see something flying straight for me. The wing span was huge, larger than mine and it was coming in at quite a speed. Nick doesn't use wings I reminded myself.**

**As the flying object drew closer, I noticed who it was. I blinked several times wondering if my eyes were decieving me. It was Fang.**

**"Fang! You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here?" I yelled hugging him.**

**"Angel told me you wanted me. Said it was important." He replied.**

**"She did? But why fly?" I asked.**

**"Thinking of what to say." He smiled. I explained the reason behind me being 5000 feet above the sea in search for Nick. I didn't tell him either about Dylan's son. I couldn't bare to see his face.**

**"Okay so you think Nick is...In Miami?" He said wrapping his head around what was going on.**

**"I believe so. I don't know anywhere else he could be. It's worth a try is it not?" I said and he nodded. He grabbed my hand and teleported us to the nearest place to the school.**

**"What if he's not here? What then?" Fang asked putting suspicion in my mind.**

**"He has to be." I sighed. "He's our son. If we can't find him, who can we find?" He smiled at me as we walked towards a wired fence.**

**"Hey!" Someone shouted at Fang and Me startling us. Damn caught.**

**"What you two doing here?" They said and we turned around to see the blonde haired guy from my dream. Great.**

**"Who are you?" Fang asked him.**

**"Not your friend let me assure you." He replied. It reminded me when Nick had told Dylan he wasn't his friend. I guess they have something in common after all.**

**"What you want from us?" I asked. I knew that was probably a stupid question but still.**

**"If your looking for your beloved son, he isn't here. I made sure of that." He grinned.**

**"What have you done to him!" Fang snapped.**

**"He's safe. For now anyway. Why do you want him?" He asked looking carefully at Fang.**

**"I think he deserves to know that your interfearing with his parents." I said trying not to reveal who he was. I hoped he didn't say anything to Fang.**

**"He knows! But he isn't going to be able to do anything about it. Lets just say, I've clipped his wings. He isn't going anywhere." He laughed.**

**"Your evil!" I shouted at him, hitting him in the face.**

**"Now that is no way to treat your son is it." He smirked. Fang looked at me quickly in shock.**

**"Fang. Don't listen to him. He will try anything to get between us." I said hoping Fang wouldn't loose it and leave me here with Him.**

**"Your trash!" Fang spat disappearing from sight and re-appearing behind him knocking him to the floor.**

**I cast out my senses to feel if Nick was anywhere nearby. I felt something in the distance and led Fang towards it.**

**"I feel it too. You think that's him? What if it's a trap?" He said.**

**"Only one way to find out then." I said charging straight towards the life force. It must be him. It had to be.**

**As we got closer I became more and more sure it was Nick. Fang managed to get us inside and we found him strapped in chains and passed out on the floor.**

**"Poor guy. What's he done to him." Fang said sitting him up.**

**"At least he's still alive. But we don't have long. Lets get him out of here." I said and Fang teleported us back to the house. Within a few moments of coming back he began to stir.**

**"What happened?" He asked rubbing his head. I broke the chains around him and told him we needed his help.**

**"Fang's in danger and only you can help us..." I began.**

**"I know. I didn't want to say anything before. I thought you might go beserk. Plus I thought I could handle it. Which I can." He stated. He pulled himself up and began hopping around on one leg. "Injured my leg he did. Sneaky bastard." Nick laughed.**

**"How are we going to stop him?" I asked.**

**"I can stop him, don't worry." He assured us. Although he didn't look as though he was in a fit state to do anything.**

**"Does he have a certain weakness? Is he afraid of anything? Anyone?" Fang asked Nick helping him to sit in a chair.**

**"There's only one person that I know of that he will listen to. That's his father."Nick said holding his leg.**

**"Great. So wefind this guys father and then get him to tell him to leave us alone. Problem solved." Dylan said. I looked at Nick who had the same look on his face as I did. How was I going to tell Fang?**

**"I have an idea. Why don'y you two stay here where it's safe and I take Dylan to kick this guys butt back to where he came from?"Nick said giving me a wink.**

**"Sounds good to me." Dylan agreed and Fang nodded standing by my side. Dylan didn't like it but he accompanied Nick anyways, which was clever thinking on his behalf.**

**We waited for what seemed like an eternity until Dylan came back, but without Nick. As soon as he came in, he looked at me, telling me with his eyes that he knew.**

**"Where is Nick?" I asked.**

**"He went back. It was the only way to take the other guy with him. He wasn't pleased to go back either." Dylan said giving me an eyeful.**

**"So...he's gone. not coming back." Fang asked.**

**"Yeah at least for now." Dylan said looking at me again, but this time smiling so no one would think it suspicious. Fang told me he needed to get back to his flock, again, and kissed me goodbye before he started to leave. I followed him out onto the porch and gave him a proper kiss goodbye.**

**"Seems like we can't stay away from each other. No matter what happens." Fang laughed.**

**"No guess not."I smiled not letting go of his hand.**

**"Max...I." Fang began but I shushed him by smashing my mouth silently to his. I felt someone from inside the house watching us, but at that moment I didn't care. I just wanted to be with Fang and enjoy being with him like this. It wasn't until he had completely vanished from the porch that I became very dizzy, almost as though I were high and hullucinating, that I fell uncontrolably to the floor and blacked out. I heard voices shouting at me, calling me name but I couldn't tell from whom they came from. I couldn't move my body at all and I could bearly see or hear. It was like I was having some sort of seizure or heart attack.**

**Just when I thought it was starting to clear, a sharp pain erupted within me, like a brain attack, except from inside my body and I would have killed to make it stop. I tried calling out to Fang and opening my eyes more to see who was around me. I felt hands on me trying to sit me up,trying to move me into a more comfortable position. Amoungst those hands, I could feel every one of my flocks. But I didn't feel Fang's.**


End file.
